Designated Harbinger : Secrets
by Lia3
Summary: You thought that there is only the Magic and the Muggle world? Well, there's another out there. Find out what happens when one enters Hogwarts. Can two worlds meet? Read and find out; R/R please. starts aft SS. REVIEW. NEED TO KNOW WHAT U THINK.
1. Considering Choices

Designated Harbinger by Lia  
  
Ok, disclaimer in part one. : I don't own anything except Jessica, David, Marie, and Olivia, I guess so far. Will try to post next chapter by Friday. All depends on the muses, my schedule, ect.

So, on to the fic!

For all my joviality I was worried. Mom's aura was almost overwhelming between the various emotions. 'She must be wanting to talk to Dad alone,' I thought. 'What could of happened that would create such an effect. Her second auric layer was a swirling mass of color about the body.' I'd only focused on it for a couple of seconds, but could tell. The others diluted amber, the color of personal strength and courage. The strongest color was viridian indicating emotional and mental stress. Mom usually didn't show that color. There was a light shade of gray, but the cream and pumpkin color was also there. From this I was able to know that emotionally Mom felt trapped somewhat, something was bothering her, but she had strong self control, strength, and is heading in the right direction. For a moment I wished to be more developed psychically. Only now was I able to see to the fourth auric layer easily. Dad is teaching me, but it could take years before reaching my full abilities.  
  
A shiver went up my spine. Something big was happening. A turning point, a decision must be made. Whatever happens now will depend on our wills and our reactions. The phrase 'Whatever fate and God decrees,' came to mind. It wouldn't help to let fear and worries cloud the mind, so I might as well live life like normal. 'Though normal is not us and is highly overrated' So instead of dwelling on the matter, I flipped on the radio, got ready to shower off all the grime, and began to sing to the music. Things will tend to work out on their own.  
  
Meanwhile back in the kitchen.  
  
David had left to get cleaned up after I'd calmed down. It wasn't every day I'd get overemotional. Perhaps it was all the memories that were coming back to me. When I got my letter I was so excited even though I already knew that I was a witch. 'How could I not be? My family was one of the most powerful pureblood families in the Wizarding World.' But to hold that parchment, to see that wax seal and the green ink filled my life with joy. I later daydreamed for a week about which house I'd be sorted in. Never thought I'd get Gryffindor. Ravenclaw like my father or Slytherin like my mother, sure, but Gryffindor! Didn't know either to laugh or cry! 'Mother took it hard, or so I've heard.'  
  
The only thing I can think of that I did Gryffindor-like was marrying David. And speak of the devil, there's him now,' I thought smiling slightly at the sight of him. Here was the man I married --- the same sweet, insightful, yet most thickheaded man I've ever met. Barefoot, and wearing worn jeans and a white tee, he still looks like the day I met him. His light brown hair was still wet and curling at the ends, his tanned skin still damp. He should have looked carefree and relaxed yet his posture and eyes revealed his seriousness. Gratefully he accepted the coffee I handed him as he slid into their kitchen's built in booth.  
  
I looked around the room. It was so different from what I grew up with. By marring David I've disconnected myself apart from that world. The last time I had really lived there was when I was pregnant with Jessica. Now we lived almost completely muggle. That was the Psychics way of life. They lived right under the muggle's noses. Of course, it's easier for them. 'Damn, after all these years I'm back to referring to them and 'them' all because of that letter," I looked up; David was watching closely.  
  
"Do you want her to go?," he asked. I hated that. It can't be my decision. This is too big a choice. If Jessica went to Hogwarts then she'll be entering a world she knew almost nothing about. On the other hand I'd be depriving one half of my daughter's heritage if she didn't go. 'My daughter is a witch. It doesn't matter if she's trained or not, she will still be a witch. However, will she be accepted? If people find out (and they will eventually) that she's one half psychic, Jessica will be put in a difficult situation. She might even be rejected by both sides.'  
  
David's hand covered mine. He was still watching me. "I don't know," I said softly. They were both silent for a couple of seconds. David's hazel eyes unfocused then focused on something behind her. Resisting the urge to look over my shoulder with ease, I just waited. Smiling sadly he squeezed my hand an said, "Jessica will go to Hogwarts. It's a stop on her path. All we can do is support her one hundred percent and pray for the best."  
  
Shaking my head, I took a sip of coffee. In some ways I'll never get used to this. It annoying because it is something beyond my ability even though I try to understand. It also bugged me that he was usually correct when he made those type of statements.  
  
When I entered the kitchen I found Marie lost in thought staring into her coffee. I sat down and watched her for awhile. Once again a feeling of guilt spread through me. Marie rarely entered into the world she was born to anymore after she married me. She still used magic, that incredible gift of hers, but really had no one to share it with. We lived in the real world, not that sequestered existence her family belonged to. She's adjusted really well. Her friends, family, and work keep her grounded.  
  
Then I'll find her once again pouring over those old photo albums. When it gets hard enough she'll leave for the weekend, sometimes taking the kids with her and immerse herself in the Wizarding world. Things will settle down for a while, but is she truly happy? Why can't we find a balance between these two worlds? This old worry has now taken a new twist. I never thought our children might become a witch or wizard. Will we have to face this with Peter as well? Jess appeared to have had all the makings of a psychic. Peter is just coming into his age, but shows signs. Is it possible that they can have both magic and be psychic? I've never heard of it before, but then I've never heard of any Witch-Psychic pairings except for the ones in legend.  
  
I wish things had happened differently, but in the end I wouldn't change a thing. I love Marie and the kids. If it wasn't for our two worlds and their governmental policies, things might have been different. I know our reasoning and try to understand theirs, but it's hard at times. This must be harder on Marie though. It looks like she's lost in her memories. And so I bring up the main question, pulling her from her thoughts, "Do you want her to go?"  
  
She frowned frustrated and conflicted. I watched her have her silent, yet loud debate with herself. Sometimes she was just so easy to read. Part of her charm I remember with fondness. I reach for her hand giving it a slight squeeze. In the end, it's just us. Our family, our lives, our decisions. She sighed, her expression troubled. "I don't know," she said softly. She is off balance, in turmoil, caught between two worlds once more. My heart reaches out to her, yearning to put her at ease.  
  
I'm not sure how long I sat there. Time appeared to slow down while the room darkened; the shadows grew even in the mid afternoon sun. The familiar feeling of dissociation came over me one again as I seeked. Darkness grew then faded into a new environment. A green glade surrounded by tall trees swaying in the mid-summer breeze. The knee high grass blew before the wind quieted. A large pilling of rocks stood on the opposite side of the glade. Mountains could be seen not far in the distance against a deep blue sky.  
  
My totem, my spirit guide, entered the glade slowly bringing a sense of safety and peace along with her. She landed on the rocks, ruffled her long, broad wings before looking at me with large penetrating eyes. Dark brown in color with a patch of golden brown feathers on the back of her neck, she was a mature, powerful Golden Eagle. Her yellow eyes focused on me and I heard a voice speak to my mind. "Yes, young one? Why do you call? Hunting has been good for us these days." David approached, his footsteps silent before he sat on the ground a few paces away. "I know things are well, but I fear a new wind might bring change and trouble." Looking a little affronted, she cocked her head to the side quizily saying, "Winds always change, that has never been in question. As for trouble, look ahead as well as behind, then deal with it as it comes. Sometimes winds are rough. That is life." I nodded. I knew this well, but it felt different this time. Face earnest he said, "It is not for me that my heart and mind are troubled for, but for my daughter. I fear that she may leave me and will not be able to survive." The eagle smoothed her feathers. Her voice said soothingly, "That I understand. Your eldest fledging is starting to learn to fly and you fear she may fall." She shrugged her wings, eyes still focused on him warmly. "But you already know that she will have to leave the nest one day, spread her wings and fly. Fear will not help you. It will happen." Sighing, I had been hoping that Olivia would have an answer for what is in Jessica's best interest. "Is it better to let her go now and fail or to wait until sure she will not fall?," I questioned.  
  
Olivia, the Golden Eagle and spirit guide, bobbed her head a few times before staring fixedly at me. "Finally.your question. You never know if your youngling will fly or fall until it happens. Too early or too late, both are not good. Each one has a different time. Some have no time at all. Now, a question to you that I'm sure you know the answer. Do you trust your daughter? Trust her to do what is right? Trust her to know when to ask for advice or help? If the answer is yes, then your decision is made for you. Trust is either there or not; there is no in between."  
  
I looked at her face frowning in concentration. My mind flashed on images of Jessica. The times when she lied, and the times when she asked for help or advice; the times of laugher, and the times of tears; the times she learned by herself, and the times when Marie and I taught her lessons. If asked this a couple of years ago, the answer would be no. Ask one year ago, no. Ask a couple of months ago, it would have been difficult to answer. Now, though, I'd have to answer --- yes. I did trust Jessica. Part of me wished I didn't because of what this would mean. She was going to leave me.  
  
"You have your answer," she said kindly knowing what I'd realized. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Olivia. The decision will now be hers. I will support her either way and not interfere," I said resolved. Olivia bobbed her head and preened a bet. "Good! I will let you know though that this is part of her destiny, a stop on her path for her.for her to learn to fly and even hunt, to grow." ".up. Yes, I understand even though it makes my heart heavy," finishing her comment. Thinking of what I knew about my daughter, I knew what her answer was sure to be. The eagle ruffled her long feathers hopped from one foot to the other and looked up to the sky. "I must go now. Happy hunting, and fly high," her voice called softly to mind before she pushed off into the air, wings flapping as she gained altitude. When she reached a good distance away, the environment began to fade. Then the perception the area brightened revealing myself back in the kitchen.  
  
I was still holding Marie's hand and a coffee mug in the other. Focusing on Marie I saw her waiting expectantly. I gave her hand a squeeze and smiled slightly. It probably looked a little sad to her, but I felt reassured. "Jessica will go Hogwarts. It's a stop on her path. All we can do is support her one hundred percent and pray for the best." I said to her. She shook her head looking a bit annoyed, but seemed to accept. As Marie took a sip on her coffee I couldn't help but think that I was somewhat relieved. Knowing Jessica, if we told her that she wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts she would of found a way around us and go anyway. 'This was really for the best,' I thought having to believe that. 


	2. A Normal Summer Day

Title: Designated Harbinger: Secrets

Author: Lia

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe, may change later)

Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Summary: Travel with a new girl thru HP's world. One with a very different heritage. Lies and hidden secrets surround her first year. Can this blend survive Hogwarts? Listing summary may change as fic evolves.  
  
Warnings: Original character alert. You decide if it's a Mary-Sue. In addition, writing as I go, so rating may change.  
  
Spoilers: So far, none. In the future, possibly all HP books.  
  
Feedback: If you want, review. No flames please.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I'm not making any money. So, why go through this any further?

Have you ever thought your family was weird? Well, then you never met mine. On the outside we're normal, but inside --- let's just say every family has secrets. Occasionally we leave this world and enter one of magic. It's not as extreme as it sounds. Still, it's cool.  
  
You see my mom is a witch while my dad is a psychic. Not many people I've met know it or would even understand. Witches and wizards don't get along with psychics and vice versa. Both run in families and occasionally pop up out of nowhere. Both have extra abilities, powers when compared with muggles, regular people. So why don't they get along? Probably because they're on the opposite ends of the spectrum with the witches and wizards on one end, the psychics on the other, and muggles in the middle. How did two people such as my parents from two very different worlds come together? They don't particularly like to talk about it, but I have the basic idea. Still, why talk about my parents when I could be telling you about something that has happened more recently. Something that involves me.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" A young girl's voice rang through the house. The ten- year-old had just entered calling out her customary greeting. A bell began jingling from somewhere upstairs growing louder as it came nearer. A small, pretty Siamese cat quickly appeared running down the stairs before it stopped close to the girl and yowled expectantly. A pair of arms scooped up the cat as the girl gave her a rather noisy kiss before putting her down again. "Yeah, Darling, go on and play," was said softly as the female cat trotted away purring slightly. The girl slung off her book bag onto the floor and headed into the kitchen.  
  
There she grabbed an apple to munch on while watching the man at the sink clean some paintbrushes. "So how was class?," he asked flashing her a smile that made him appear at least ten years younger than she knew he was. "Fine, Da. Christy is really getting good at tennis, but I almost beat her this time," she beamed. He turned towards her drying his hands off. "Congrats! How about the others?" Her face twisted into a grimace. "It was soooo boring. In computers, we just played games. Math was OK, but not challenging. Christy liked it, but then that's her worst subject. Mrs. Jensen looked off today. I think --- she's worried about her husband. So English was just busy work." She paused then continued brightly, "The other kids are great! I'm having fun, but can't wait until this weeks over. I'll try to keep in touch with them, but who knows?"  
  
Dad nodded to me. The summer kid's college camp would end on Friday. At her age most kids tend to live their lives day by day. Lasting friendships depend on the work and time put into them. Without an activity or the effort to remain close it was unlikely that they would last.  
  
"Well, it sounds decent. You could always invite them over in a week or two. God knows Chris is over here enough," he said referring to her best friend Christy Mason. The two of them have been friends since kindergarten. It was hard not to with them being the only girls their age in the neighborhood, being in the same class, and their parents belonging to the same book club. She grinned as she thought of her best friend, but began to look suspiciously at her father when she noticed that his smile was a bit too bright. "So--," he began, a light appearing to shine from his hazel eyes, ". Do you feel up to seeing my latest project?"

She glanced up before tossing the apple core into the compost bin, and headed out of the room. "Sure, let me go change," she said already hurrying from the room leaving her father to head on to his workroom.  
  
Mom found them in Dad's workroom. It used to be a two-car garage before he remodeled it. The floor was still concrete, but now shelves lined the walls, a big heavy worktable, and bench on one side of the room, and a forge on the other side along with the anvil, tools, and slack tub. The windows were slightly open, but with it being summer and all, it was sweltering inside. The forge was on and both of them were wearing overalls and worn long-sleeved shirts. They were sweating a lot and she felt all sticky. Mom looked positively cool compared to them. Thier hair now looked completely different, when the girl's normally looks like a carbon copy of her mother's wavy mahogany colored hair. A sloppy, swept back ponytail black with sweat tends to make a girl look different. She has dad's skin tone and eyes so they looked similar on that point. The young girl and her dad were grinning madly and as dirty as pigs in a sty.  
  
Dad's job is earthy, messy, creative, difficult, and beautiful. He's an artist, but not really viewed as one. The paintings he's done are only a hobby while his metalwork is extreme. The dirty, excited man by my side makes everything from gates, fences, and tools, to swords, weapons, and sculptures. It's a dying skill nowadays and keeps him occupied. As much as she loves working with him, she doesn't think it'll be my life's work. Not because she's a girl ---(cause GIRLS RULE), but because the girl likes to do other stuff just as well. Still there's nothing better than watching her dad work. He just becomes so alive.  
  
They were interrupted from the work when a wet towel hit the back of Dad's head. "Hey!," he yelped and she spun around catching her mom grinning at them. She must have been watching them for a couple of minutes. The girl could feel an evil smile appearing as she ran up to her mother arms opened to receive a hug. "Mom!," she cried.  
  
Her mother quickly grew alarmed and dodged. "Eww. Jessica, stop it! You're filthy." The slim woman sidestepped away from her and darted behind the worktable to have it between them. Dad just stood there laughing, wiping his face off with the towel. "Oh, quiet you two. Jessica go get cleaned up then you can have a hug. Something has arrived for you today that we need to talk about later, OK? Now get!" She shooed her out.  
  
"Aww, Mom!," she wined, sulked a bit, and then ran out of the room. 'What could have arrived for me?' Knowing she'd only get the info when Mom had what she wanted, she headed for the house.  
  
The tall man looked at his wife with a puzzled expression. "What was that all about?," he asked. She normally didn't mind their teasing and it would have been drawn out longer. His wife shot him a look that clearly said, "This is no time for joking around." "What's wrong, Marie?," he asked worried.

A series of expressions passed over her face before she said, "Better get cleaned up. We need to talk." She paused near the doorway and turned away not looking at him. Softly she continued, "The letter...the letter came, David."

He was shocked for a moment before he crossed the distance between them and faced her. "It's alright. Shh, everything'll be fine, Marie. You'll see," he comforted her while she silently cried and he kissed her forehead. Nevertheless, secretly he was worried too.


	3. Spys, letters, and genetics

Designated Harbinger, cont. Disclaimer- in part one. Author: Lia  
  
(Jessica's pov: outside the kitchen)  
  
Straining to hear what was going on, I leaned closer to the doorway. After getting squeaky clean I had sneaked down the stairs 'They're talking about me, right? I should be allowed to hear what's going on," I reasoned. Still not wanting to be caught, I congratulated myself on not being spotted so far.  
  
You know that sixth sense most parents have around their kids? Well in this house its worse. I can barely get away with anything! When I was little constantly did I block out the windows using blankets. Little noises would make me jump. Eddie, a boy down the street, nicknamed me Mouse until I threatened to clobber him. Why was I doing these things? Well, Mom, dear Mom has one warped sense of humor. She told me when I was five and a half that she could turn into any type of bird she wanted. Of course, I foolishly believed her. Why would she lie? I knew my mom was a witch and had seen other incredible feats, so it must have been true. Since she usually knew when I was hiding something, it appeared to be possible. Sometimes mom even knew why and exactly what I had been doing too. I know stupid, but understandable.  
  
Focusing on the sounds coming from the kitchen, I regretted my inability to adjust my senses like Dad could. All I heard was "Jess---go---path--- support---pray." Not much, huh? Shaking my head, I was confused. 'What!? Am I going to some type of park?' Silently I repeated the words through my mind a couple of times. 'Almost sounds like they're sending me to some sort of military school. Yuck! Please not that! Military green is soo NOT my color. With my skin tone, that shade? I'll look like I'm about to puke at any moment!'  
  
I tried to think back, to remember if I've done anything that would get me in this kind of trouble. 'Well-there was that time I poured ketchup into Lindsey's chair at lunch, but that was weeks ago!' My mind flashed back and I had just enough control to keep myself from laughing. Lindsey had shrieked so loudly when she sat down that three kids spilt milk outta their noses. It was great, a two-for-one. 'Okay, maybe it was petty, but Lindsey was being such a snob. I had to retaliate. Still, no reason for military school.'  
  
Cringing slightly I could almost hear my father's voice calling me out for another lesson in morals. 'Oh, wait! That's real!' I stumbled slightly and grimaced. Caught once again by Mr. Radar. I peeked around the bend of the doorway. Dad was smiling at me while mom looked stuck between being amused and angry. I'm hoping for amused.  
  
He was grinning at me now. "Yeah, you. I asked for you to come in, Jess- Monkey," he said calling me by that silly nickname. I personally don't get it. Walking casually into the kichen, I tilted my head to the side slightly and tried to look cute. Yep, that's right. I'm going for amused. "So, time for dinner?," I said distracting mom with a question and yeah she did glance at the clock. "Not quite," she said her eyes glinting with- reluctance? 'Maybe she's trying to avoid me or something. Could the news be that bad?' Usually mom would have more fun catching me at spying. "Peter'll be dropped off a little before five," she added. I nodded. It's just 4:30P.M. so he'd still be at Richie's house playing.  
  
"Ok, soo--- ya wanted to talk?," I asked still trying to get out of being caught as well as easing my natural curiosity. I really should be used to it though. This was the real reason why I was afraid of birds. See, Dad can tell who's in the next room most times and when a person's lying. He'd then tell mom letting her deal with us kids. Guess he had to rat us out, but then felt a little guilty doing so at times. Most of the time we can't get anything past them. It's a cool skill, but annoying. Makes my job of being a kid so much harder than it should be. Really, it does.  
  
Mom looked shocked at my question. I wonder why. 'She must really be dreading this conversation. Who is this person and where is my mother? Looks like she tried to knock herself out.' They're both pretty level headed most of the time despite their strange personalities. Then again, aren't adults supposed to be the thinkers, planners, and stuff? And people wonder why I not rushing to grow up. There's time for that later. Hmm, she still hasn't said anything so I looked to Dad. He nods at me then clears his throat. Mom's head jerks to his direction. Damn glad she's not looking at me like that.  
  
"Yeah, Jess-Monkey. Grab a seat," he motioned to the booth near him. I love our kitchen booth. It's a half circle booth and table. Right now Mom in the chair on the straight side and I slide in the booth seating almost opposite of Dad. 'With the way they're reacting I think they'll let the spying slide this time. It really didn't do me any good anyway. Unless I really am going to a military school.' I gulped nervously and waited.  
  
"Marie, can you bring the letter, please?," Dad asked. Mom seemed glad for an excuse to leave the room. I looked at Mom right before she got up quickly, leaving the room. The chair made a screeching sound as it was pushed back suddenly making me grimace. Looking at Dad, my expression must have been telling for he sighed before saying, "Let's read the letter out loud first, then we'll have our discussion." I know, I'm impatient, but at least I don't seem to be in trouble. If I was they'd probably be yelling already.  
  
Mom swiftly returned to the kitchen holding a piece of paper which she placed firmly in the middle of the table staring at it as if it was a snake ready to strike. 'Man, why would this frighten her? I'm the one this concerns, the one in trouble. Right?' Looking at the letter (more like a package really) I had to agree that it looked odd. Thick and heavy, the envelope was yellowish-PARCHMENT? Only really eccentric people would use paper like that. Surely this can't be military school, so what is it? I reached out and brought it closer. My parents were strangely silent, almost as if they were watching me do something incredible. Okay that wasn't that hard in this house, but they were starting to freak me out.  
  
I looked at the envelope noting the strange texture, the green ink that our address had been written in, and the disturbed---wax seal? Lack of a stamp made it even stranger. The already opened letter was addressed to me:  
  
Miss J. Bradley Room Labeled The Disaster Area 12 County Line Road Gainesville, VA U.S.A.  
  
Glancing at my parents I cautiously opened and read it. They must want to know my reaction to this. So, no explanations for me. I skimmed the writing eyes widening. Then I carefully read it again. In bright emerald green ink it said:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Bradley,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
Shocked, I automatically looked at the next sheet of paper. And heck, yeah, it was a list. Raising my head I dazed at my parents, mouth open. They appeared worried, both frowning and waited until it got to be too much for them. Dad waved a hand through my path of vision. Mom began to smirk and said, "Jess, hun. You're starting to drool." Both of their actions snapped me back to reality. "I'm a WITCH!," I shouted. Dad shook his head. Maybe his ears hurt. "Oh-My-God! I'm a Witch!," I said excitedly before suddenly frowning. "But how can I be a Witch? I thought I was a Psychic. Mom?"  
  
"Well, brat-I don't rightly know how, but it appears that you're both a Witch and a Psychic. You remember how I told you that I gave birth to you in England? See, I didn't trust those Muggle's doctors (or familiar with Muggle ways), so you were born there near my family." Mom teared up a bit. I don't understand it but she tends to do that when she talks about that time. If it wasn't for their reassurances, I'd wondered if I was unwanted, an accident. She coughed lightly and continued, "Hogwarts was the school most of the family went to. I had a great time there as a girl. Anyway, I figure- since you were born in England that they must have registered you to attend school there." I nodded; Mom had told me about the magical book that registers each birth of witches and wizards in the country. Each school had one and never revealed the information outside of the senior staff members.  
  
"But why all this production? And I remember you telling me when I was six that I couldn't be a witch because I'm a psychic?" My eyes searched them closely for answers. There must be more to this. Mom sighed and looked towards Dad. He leaned forward folding his hands together looking serious. "Jess, the genetics between different races is a tricky thing. No one quite knows how it works even between themselves. Psychics and Wizards - It's almost unheard of them intermingling, let alone having offspring."  
  
Pausing, Dad took a deep breath. "Frankly, we had no idea what would happen. So, we were judging your abilities by theory. The theory is that with Psychics and Wizards being so opposite of each other from their talents to their origins, that the likelihood of children with any powers was slim to none. It was a joy when we discovered that you showed psychic potential. When we saw signs that Peter also being psychic a couple of months ago, we figured maybe psychic abilities are more dominant. Neither of you show signs that you had any type of magic," he finished looking weary.  
  
Shaking my head to clear out the cobwebs there, I thought back on his words. Ok, genetics, big science, hard to understand. And here I was thinking I'm good at it. I don't understand. "I don't understand. So, what are you saying? Am I not a witch? A weak one? I know I'm psychic and you said I've got strong potential there, but what now? And why are you guys so worried?," questions spilling out of my mouth firing at them like bullets. Mom smiled slightly while Dad chuckled and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear fondly.  
  
"You're a witch, my girl. If you want to go you can," Mom said. Dad turned somewhat serious, "Don't know how strong you'll be or the effects of a Psychic-Witch are. You'll have to find that out for us. But this is going to be tougher than you think if you decide to go." He looked straight into my eyes, eyes that were so similar to his. "We told you about the prejudice that exists. You'll will have to deal with that constantly without our direct presence. Also, if you decide to go, we will have to figure out what you are going to tell people as well as how to teach you your psychic lessons while there."  
  
I sat thinking. 'So this is what all that fuss is about' Searching the faces of my parents, I saw tons of emotions. I allowed my eyes to become unfocused and searched their auras. They always reveal the truth. Dad was a mix of blues, indigo, amber, some pale and dark green, pink, and apricot. Some were steady, others moving-flashing suddenly. He was mostly normal for him, just being extra supportive and a little worried. Mom was sky and navy blue, amber, apricot, a good bit of viridian, and a bit of rustic red. More worried than Dad, but still supportive. Turning my head downward I looked at my arms. Can't do this to myself very well without a mirror, but I tired anyway. Primrose, royal blue, and a few other colors registered. Well, that was my assessment. I took these pieces of information and considered to possibilities. Now, a decision. Dad looked at me knowingly, nodding as I said, "I'm going to Hogwarts. We'll deal with the rest."  
  
Mom released a shaky breath then gave me a tight smile. "You know what this also means," she said. I waited, not liking the look in her eyes. "SHOPPING!," she said cheerfully. I groaned and dropped my head on to the table harder than intended. BANG "Oww!" "Cheer up Jess-Monkey, we also have massive lessons for you to do, and planning for the school year," his eyes shining yet his face was serious. I groaned and muttered, "I'm not a monkey. I'm a leopard!" Dad smiled at me and said, "Now, Jess you know that your sprit guide usually isn't the type of animal you'd be personality wise. You are more likely to be the opposite." A strange look appeared on my face as I cheekily said, "Hey, does that mean I'm a bitch?" (i.e. bitch= female dog) Mom glared, Dad just shook his head amused, and I smirked. 


	4. Surprising Conversations

Designated Harbinger, cont. Disclaimer- in part one. Author: Lia   
  
My parents had quite a time plotting my eventual trip to England. See, they couldn't just let me leave. No, it had to make a huge production over the next few days. Lists piled on the table and onto the floor. Mom kept muttering about a shopping spree using some very strange words. Dad was on the phone a lot. They both stressed to me hourly how serious my decision and its affects were. Never did the secret of my family seem so strenuous. The only two people I could talk to were occupied. The other two people I wanted to tell but couldn't were my best friend and my brother.  
  
(Time: The Night Jessica Made Her Decision)  
  
When Peter came home it appeared to be an ordinary evening. Mom, Dad, and Sis were all sitting at the kitchen table. The grownups were talking and writing notes, while my sister was reading a book. She's weird that way. Always reading and studying, when not picking on him or having fun. Even now that it's summer, she chose to go to college camp. That's not a real camp. There were no tents, crafts, woods, or smores. No, she's going to school. Like, he thought, weird.  
  
With Jessica gone during the day, this week had been boring. Tuesday Mom called Ritchie's and arranged for him to go play at his house. It was cool. Ritchie was Peter's best friend and had a pool. In fact, that day they had gone swimming and then played other games. Peter was still wearing his damp towel like a cape from when he was pretending to be Superman.  
  
The six year old boy was dropped off at his house. He opened the front door, paused, and took a loud breath before belting out, "Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Superman!" His voice rang loudly through the house in a kid's high pitched voice. All three members of his family looked at him from where they were sitting. Jessica grinned at him. Dad smiled then began straightening papers. Mom took one look at him and demanded him outta her sight. Well, actually she said, "Hey kido. Take that towel off and put it in the laundry room this minute." Guess she didn't want him to continue running around in a damp, grass stained towel. Peter dashed towards the laundry room, towel still trailing behind him like the cape it was meant to be. When he came back, Mom was doing cooking stuff, Dad was carrying some papers upstairs, and his sister was fixing the table. 'Yum! Almost dinner time!'  
  
He jumped into the booth and said, "Guess, what we did," "besides get dirty," Jessica answered sarcastically, for which Mom shot a disapproving look. "Nooo," Peter drawled and stuck his tongue out at Jess briefly. "What," Mom asked willing to play into his question if it'd avoid their bickering. "Ritchie and me went swimming, then played Good Guys and Bad Guys. I was Superman. You could have been Lois Lane, Jess if you didn't go to that sticky school," he said looking at his sister with disgust. School was ok, but not fun. 'How could she want to go there in the summer?' A warning look came from Mom while Jess just ruffled his sandy colored hair. 'Stop that! Sisters!', he squirmed. "Ya know, shortie. Lois and Superman eventually got married," she said smirking. Peter felt shocked. 'Yuck! Superman couldn't. Girls have cooties!' He made a gagging sound then said, "Eww! Why would he do that? It's gross!' Dad entered the room smiling and exchanged a look with Mom. "Kids," it seemed to say. Looking at his sister, they also shared looks shaking their heads. Theirs said, "Grownups."  
  
Peter considered himself a very smart boy. After dinner, but before bed time, he took a couple of minutes to have a serious thinking session. Something had been different that night. Throughout dinner Peter's parents appeared distracted. Every once in a while they'd be silent for a moment, seem about to say something, then stop changing their mind. Jessica didn't act like a pain as usual either. Still, they didn't talk to him about whatever was going on though they definitely listened to him when he talked. At times, however they focused their sole attention on Jessica. It happened just enough to irk him and make him feel a little jealous. The fact that Walter had also been trying to talk to him all evening made him rather curious. Walt would whisper, "Watch them. Isn't there something different about them tonight? Something's going on with Jessica and your parents."  
  
Jessica was good- being a sister, a girl, and all that; but why were they paying so much attention to her? Lately, she and Dad have been going to his office for hours. He could hear music coming from the room at times, but didn't understand what they were doing. 'Dad told me that they were studying from some of his books, but wouldn't tell me what.' When asked all he'd say is, "When you're older, Peter. You wouldn't understand right now and would be bored." That really bugged him. 'Whatever she can do, I can too! It's not fair. I might not have fun or like what they're doing, but I should decide that not them.' Sometimes Mom would be in there instead of Dad. Still, one of them would always be around making sure he didn't interrupt. Over the last month, he'd gotten used to it. Then again, now that something else is happening- he wanted to know what was going on.  
  
It didn't hit me until two days later what I actually did. Never thought that going to a school would be such a big deal. Mom and Dad talked a lot and did various errands, but it was on Friday that I realized that I had just changed the rest of my and their lives. I started feeling really nervous and guilty about that.  
  
"What!?," my voice carried loudly. Peter also, looked around the living room, surprised. No wonder, It wasn't every day that your parents came in, turned off the TV, and announced you're moving to England. 'Why, oh, why are they doing this?,' I asked myself. "Yep, kids. We're moving. Just outside of Reading to be exact. Didn't want to say anything till we were sure, but we've been thinking about it for some time," Dad said adding to the statement Mom had just blurted out. 'Oh, like that helped.' Geography wasn't my best subject. "Isn't that the place with all the shopping outlets," Peter asked confused? Dad shook his head while Mom eyes shone amused and said, "No, Pete. You're thinking of Reading, Pennsylvania. This is in England, across the Atlantic Ocean, not far from London, the country where I was born." He tilted his head to the side then. "Oh-why?" I stilled, watching my parents. With almost as much confusion as Peter I wondered at what they'd say. I knew the reason why I was going, but for the whole family to relocate?  
  
Dad glanced at me communicating a silent message. Whatever was said, the real reason was me going to Hogwarts. A lump of emotion had to be forcibly swallowed, guilt and love overwhelming me for what they were doing. "A while ago I applied for a job to teach abroad in England. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up until a firm decision was made. Your father and I talked about it and feel that it would be good for you to live in and learn about the culture where I was raised. We want you to visit my old homeland. A couple of days ago, I got the acceptance letter," Mom told us.  
  
I, myself, was impressed. Is this just a cover story, or for real? Looking at Dad questioningly, he continued, "I had to make a couple of calls, arrangements. Your Great Uncle Thomas on my side of the family lives in London and is helping. We called realtors, and made a bid on a house in Charvil. The school systems there are very good. My shop will take a couple of months to set up, but is doable. The local craftsmen are also interested in me teaching as a guest instructor." He paused then gave us a sympatric look. "It's a good opportunity. I'm sorry if this bothers you guys, but I think you'll grow to like it there. We plan to move at the beginning of August letting us have time to settle in before the school start.  
  
'Wow! That gives us a month and a half! At least I won't be in a new country on my birthday. Damn! I'm going to have to say goodbye to Christy. I thought that I'd be home at least for the holidays and stuff. Didn't know things would change this much.' Peter, who'd been silent and openmouthed at the same time, yelled, "This isn't fair! You didn't ask us! What about my friends? This is my home!" He ran out of the room face red with emotion. Mom followed. 'Part of me is glad he left. If I saw tears in those gray eyes, I would of confessed everything.' That wouldn't have been good because no matter how smart and mature Peter is, he's still a six year old boy. They tend to blurt out private information to anyone willing to listen.  
  
I sighed, peering at Dad. My parents had both looked resolved, yet saddened at Peter's reaction. "What is the real reason," I asked. Dad sat on the couch next to me and squeezed my shoulder. "You are just almost eleven years old, Jess. Did you really think we'd just let you go to England by yourself? We love you and need to keep you as safe as we can. That means not having an ocean between us. Now we'll be just a few hours away." He was speaking the truth, I could tell. "Will Peter forgive me?" Dad brushed hair from my eyes and locked glazes. "He is young, but resilient. He'll bounce back, get excited for a bit, and make new friends. It's actually a good time for the move. You'll be starting at Hogwarts as an English secondary school and Peter is just the right age for his first year at a primary school. All the students will be new, though he can't change the fact that he's American," Dad said smiling slightly. That made me feel a little better.  
  
Mom came back in about fifteen minutes later. "He'll be okay. Just feeling a little ignored and afraid right now. We need to involve him in the planning and get him excited about new opportunities and adventures there." I got up and hugged Mom surprising her. "Love you," I mumbled. "Love you too, hun. Don't worry. I loved England and am sure you guys will to. Also, now I can start feeding you some proper food," she said to me. Dad was smiling at both of us. Things were tense right now, but hopeful, and not as bad as it may seem. 'Now I just have to figure out how to deal with Peter and Christy.'  
  
As it was Friday and camp was over, I had to wait until the next day to talk with Christy. She and I have known each other for five years. We met each other because we were the only girls who lived nearby. She loved being outdoors and is more athletic than me. I'd end up having a blast with her dragging me into some type of adventure. While she initiated the action, I'd expand it further until. Sometimes it would be a competition of who'd have the crazier ideas. I dreaded telling her that we were moving.  
  
On Saturday I rode my neon purple bike over to Christy's after phoning. Gathering from Mrs. Mason's tone of voice, I knew that Mom had recently talked with her. Riding down the sidewalk, I passed a couple of large yards and houses. Gainesville wasn't a very large town, located about an hour and a half from Washington D.C. if you take I-95. There are a lot of forests nearby and a couple of lakes. A decent size downtown and shopping district keeps it from being backwards.  
  
The area I ride through is made up of single family houses surrounded by grass and trees. I stop my bike as I reach her driveway. Her house was blue with white trim, a ranch, typical of the area. My family doesn't live centrally because of Dad's work. He needs a certain amount of space for his workshop. Christy's father works for the government. Not sure what he does, but I think it has something to do with computers and economics. Her Mom works for an office somewhere outside D.C. They both moved out here to live country-like. Since both her parents commute and mine don't, she tends to spend a lot of time at my house after school. I don't know what her parents will arrange now. I knock.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Mason," I said to the blond, brown eyed woman who answered the door. She was wearing jeans and a tee, regular summer weekend wear on her part. Barely after a hello, she was interrupted by a small blur of yellow which rushed past her, took a hold of my arm, and pulled me towards the back yard. "Hi, Jess. Mom, we'll be in the back. Let's go!," she chattered quickly. We took our seats on the swing set. Christy glazed at me, pushed off, saying, "So, what's up? My Mom's been acting weird for the last two days. At first I thought it had to do with camp ending, but when you called she looked like we just lost our dog." I grinned at her, "You don't have a dog." She nodded and swung higher, "I know that. That's why I said it was weird." Twirling around repeatedly in the swing not looking at her, I said, "My Mom must have told yours the news." Pausing to take a deep breath, I continued, "We're moving to England." Silence reigned as she stomped her feet down suddenly, stopping her swing with a jerk. "I don't know what to say. England? I don't want you to go. Do you have to go? Hope you have a good time? Miss you. Write," she ran a hand through her dark blonde shoulder length hair.  
  
I stopped twisting untangled myself and stared. 'Sky blue, chocolate brown, terracotta, jade, dark green, and pink are her colors. Oh, I'm really going to miss her.' Nodding I told her, "I don't really like the fact I'm going away. Can't change this. My family has to go there. I'm going to miss you. We're like sisters." "Annoying sisters," she interjected with a sad smile. Nodding, "Annoying sisters that will always be close no matter what. Ones that'll write constantly and will tie up the computers using email for hours." She grinned at me, "One that'll write constantly about the yummy guys that are there with their adorable accents and will be sending me pictures and stuff making all the other students jealous." Rolling my eyes, I hugged her briefly the both of us blinking back tears. "So, we are only two weeks into vacation and I have until the beginning of August before we leave. What do you want to do?" Christy's shrugged, "Let's go find that dog of mine then I can tease you about those school uniforms you'll be forced to wear." I ignored her comment about the dog, focusing on what's important. "Uniforms?," I gulped. "Yeah, I saw them wear them on TV. All the English do. And guess what girls usually wear?," she smiled wickedly. 'Do I really want to know?' Christy told me in two words, "Plaid skirts." Groaning, I couldn't help but hope that military fatigues might be an acceptable school uniform. Did I mention hating skirts, yet? 


	5. Shopping Shocks

Designated Harbinger by Lia  
  
Disclaimer in part one: I don't own anything except the characters: Jessica, David, Marie, Olivia, Peter (Jessica's brother), Walter, Christy Mason & Mrs. Mason, Uncle Thomas, and a bunch of other characters I haven't introduced yet. I guess I also own this plot and my interpretation of Psychics in this story. Any characters, places, and things you recognize are probably not mine. The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. Other references to other fandoms or genres don't belong to me either. I'm not making any money, so don't bother.  
  
So, on to the fic!  
  
'Dinner at The Cast 'N' Keg a couple of times a year just isn't good enough,' Marie thought to herself excitedly. For the last week she'd been preparing for this shopping trip. Yes, a long time ago she took the kids there, but this time it was different. Only when they were little did we really explore Graiae Market. Before the kids could really talk well I had taken them with me. After all, if the kids had talked about the strange things they have seen to any Muggle, they would of considered it to be childish prattle. When Jessica was nine, she had accompanied me once since then -right after I told her about my being a witch. She'd stayed beside me through a quick foray into the market. This time however instead of just a brief jaunt, I'll be showing her an extensive part of the Wizarding World.  
  
Dad stopped our silver car at the corner of King St. and Fairfax St. in Old Town Alexandria. "Have fun shopping," he told us. "We will," Mom replied giving a stern look at a grumpy Jessica. "Can we go now?," Peter asked from the backseat impatiently. "Yep, off to the Smithsonian," he called back and put the car back into drive. While we are off shopping, they are going to the National Museum of Natural History in D.C. for the day.  
  
We waved as they drove off. Mom grabbed hold of my hand and led me down the cobblestone road. "Over there is the William Ramsay House, Jess. There's the Carlyle House and Gadsby's Tavern Museum," she said point at each of the famous buildings. All of them looked like old colonials. The Tavern was made of two buildings both with brownish bricks. "This place was the major center of activity before D.C. was built. Did you know that they actually built the capital on top of a swamp? They wanted to discourage people from moving there who just wanted to gain power. A lot of good that did." I nodded as we crossed the street not sure what to make of Mom's excitement . I mean we've been here before, but she didn't talk this much. "This place, however, was settled earlier and was a busy port. I suppose that's the reason why the store we're heading for is here," she added as we turned right heading down Lee Street. Another right turn down Wales Alley and there we were.  
  
People who passed by didn't even notice the tavern. Not much to look at, really. Shabby, built of old brick with only two small windows. A sign above the doorway revealed its name and picture: The Cast 'N' Keg, with a carving of a small barrel with lines following behind it as if it was flying through the air. A couple walked by, eyes going from the used bookstore next door then sliding over to the card shop on the other side. It was as if they couldn't see the tavern. Mom looked at me knowingly before heading for the entrance.  
  
The inside looked different from other restaurants. Old tables and chairs stood around the room. The floors were wood, the walls paneled in darker wood, and an ancient looking bar stood to one side. There were no signs of any electricity being used at all. Just old oil lamps providing dim lighting. "Your father could see it too, Jess. Just Muggles can't. There are charms and spells cast on this place. Some are very advanced."  
  
We sat down at a table in the corner. Two menus appeared before us. I jumped a bit surprised. "Expect the unexpected here. I know last time I just whipped us through here. I'm sorry, but I thought it for the best. This place-Look Jessica, in this world it is easier to live either completely in or out of it. It's hard being in both or on the fringes. Live isn't very pleasant to live that way." "Is that why I don't remember it clearly?," I asked. Mom nodded, "I cast a small spell so you wouldn't dwell on it. Not forget it, but not become obsessed either. It's best if you're a witch in here." I made a small sound of agreement though I was saddened she had felt this way. She brightened then said, "I'll order us a snack, dear. Then on to shopping!" Glad not having to order after looking at the menu's contents, I laid it down and watched as she waved to a man at the bar.  
  
The man was youngish-looking, in his late twenties with reddish-brown hair and glasses. He didn't dress too oddly, just outdated with a robe thrown over his clothes. "Marie, it's nice to see you again. You don't come in here enough. Doing some shopping? And who's this with you?," he said approaching us. "Sam, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Jessica. She just got her letter for school. Jessica this is Sam the owner of this fine tavern," Mom said waving her hand to indicate each of us. Surprised, the young man shook my hand warmly, "Why didn't I see it before? You look just as lovely as your mother. So, school, huh? What an exciting time. Would you like anything to eat, or you just here to spread the news, Marie?" I smiled; this man was nice. Didn't know what Mom had seemed so worried about. "You're such a card, Sam. And, yes- two cold butterbeers and an order of cauldron cakes, please. He smiled, "Coming right up. Someone'll bring them shortly. Happy shopping, ladies."  
  
"He seems nice," I said looking at Mom. 'What are butterbeers and cauldron cakes? Is she giving me alcohol?' "Sam's one of the good sort. Now, this place is where the entrance to the Graiae Market can be found. We'll be getting your books now and some clothes, but will wait until London to get the rest of your supplies. They'll know just what you need at Hogwarts in Diagon Alley. Also, I want to get your wand at Ollivander's. It's tradition to go there in my family." 'Alright I can understand that. Wonder what kind of wand I'll get. Will I really have to wear a skirt?' "Will I be meeting any of them there?" I asked knowing that they all live in England. Mom froze slightly, and sighed, "You might. I think I have a cousin teaching at Hogwarts. Didn't like him very much. A Slytherin five years younger than me, I believe. Other than that, I don't know. The Montgomery's are a very close minded bunch of Wizards. They didn't like the fact that I chose your father, decided to move here, and have you guys. Things were a lot more tense back then. It's possible, but I don't think so." I sat there sadly, not understanding how someone could not support family. Maybe things were a lot different back then. Or maybe, I wouldn't want to know them.  
  
We chatted while we ate, with me asking questions occasionally. The cakes tasted like sweet bread with honey. The drinks were almost like root beer, foamy, sweet, with a touch of cinnamon. Good, but unusual. I soon found out that the Wizarding Market was like that also. Mom and I got up and left after a while. She left some strange looking coins on the table. When asked, she just shrugged and said, "I show you at the bank." She led me to the back door which opened to a small back yard surrounded by a high stone fence.  
  
I looked up at her confused, but she calmly pulled a wand out of its holder from her purse. "My wand: nine and three quarter inches, chestnut, with Chimaera hair. Many types of woods, lengths, and magical creature parts are used to make wands. Each wand chooses its owner," she said showing me her reddish wand. "Alright, to enter: Three from the corner, five down, to two down and three over to the left. Really, it's easier than it sounds," she explained then tapped three certain bricks with her wand.  
  
The center of the brick wall began to act oddly. A stone popped out, turned, then popped back in width wise. More followed suit, turning and compacting until a rectangular doorway appeared fully formed and the movement stopped. Mom led me through and said, "Welcome to Graiae Market."  
  
'It's like another world! Oh, duh. It's the Wizarding World.' This time though we walked slowly catching the sights. "It's smaller than Diagon Alley, but then that is London. Boston, New Orleans, and San Francisco have fairly large markets as well. This place serves as the Wizarding market for four states. See, there is the Floo station," Mom told me then pointed out the medium sized building with a sign of green fire over its doorway.  
  
The market was oddly shaped almost pear-shaped. We are standing in a wide open area with a fountain in the middle. Behind us are stores as well as the wall/entry we had passed through. In front, the buildings narrow, closing off the 'square' until it ends in a winding darkened alleyway in the distance. Mom followed my glaze sweeping over the fountain, the shops, and the alley. "We won't be going there, Hon. Wizards of the dark sort haunt Erebus Way," she shuddered then quickly led me towards this Romanish building. We passed quite a few stores. One had cauldrons, another books, and one had clothes.  
  
Mom stopped to the side of the tall, columned, white stoned building. "Gringotts, Wizard's Bank. We need to withdraw some Wizard money from our vault." She clasped my hand as we walked up the steps passing a strange creature wearing a red and gold uniform who opened the shiny bronze doors. It, he had a swarthy, clever face, and long fingers and feet. Not pretty by our standards. He bowed and we walked inside. "That's a goblin, dear. They run the banks. Very good with money. A bit stodgy, but good. People would be mad to try and rob it. See, there's the warning. They have their own magic, and people say that there are dragons guarding the vaults though I've never seen one here," she said quietly. On the second pair of doors it was written:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
I shivered and had to wonder about what was really underneath my feet. Mom approached a goblin behind the counter who sent another one to guide us. Through another set of doors was some kind of track and cart. It was like the sort at a Muggle's amusement park. The mini-roller coaster ride through the caves and tunnels was cool. 'I want to go again. Of course then I'd be throwing my hands in the air and screaming.' Then the goblin unlocked the vault numbered 231. Inside there were three moderate piles of coinage. Mom muttered something about needing to convert more Muggle money into Wizard money, before telling me about the system of cash.  
  
The bronze ones were Knuts, twenty-nine of them equal a Sickle (the silver ones), and seventeen of them equal a Galleon, which are the gold coins. Very strange if you ask me. Not to mention heavy. Mom put a good amount into a blue bag and placed it in her purse. I told Mom about liking the roller coaster ride, but she just replied that I was spending way too much time with Dad. A few minutes and another ride later, I was blinking, back in the sun. 'At least I didn't shock the goblin to death by screaming.'  
  
The first store we entered was a candy shop called Krista's Sweet Shop. Inside there were rows of shelves and counters full of interesting edibles. Some were normal like nougat chunks, toffee, and chocolate. Shaking my head I read off some strange names of candies: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Toothflossing Stringmints, Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, Cockroach Clusters, sugar quills, Acid Pops, Jelly Slugs, Licorice Wands, Peppermint Toads, exploding bon-bons, blood-flavored lollipops, Chocolate Frogs, and Fudge Flies. "Uh, Mom? Are you sure about this?," I ask. Mom had a wicked grin on her face as she ordered a little of each. "Yep, we'll have a girls movie night this week and try them out then. This really takes me to my childhood," she then paid and thanked the man and left.  
  
Mostly, the rest of that day was a blur. I remember browsing thru Berkeley and Brent's Bookstore. It was filled floor to ceiling with books, weird ones. Some were just full of symbols, others blank; some stepping stone sided, others tiny enough to fit into any pocket. The pictures moved too! "Of course they do, Jess. Everything's about magic here," Mom replied at that. She bought me my school books and some extras. I picked out Hogwarts: A History which for some reason made her grimace. 'Well, I am going to that school. Anyway it'll make a great door stop being thick and heavy and all.'  
  
The important ones we got were the textbooks. 'Kinda odd sounding they are if you think about it I mean look at the names of them. The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Alalbert Waffling, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. They must of changed their names to match their profession.' I shook my head and sighed dramatically, 'I foresee a lot of studying even before school starts.' Made a mental note to get more flashcards as well.  
  
Rita's Raiments was boring. Their clothes are soo weird. For some reason I had to be measured. Mom arranged for some of those to be delivered leaving us with a big bag for each. 'At least I managed to get pants and skorts instead of skirts. Yuck! I can't believe their style. So last century. Seems like women all like to wear skirts and dresses.' I really can't understand it. Anyway, I got two jumpers (which almost made me want to jump- off a cliff, that is), a couple of blouses, some skorts and pants, one skirt (I am soo going to sew some shorts in for that.), and a variety of different colored robes. Mom disappointed me by adding that most of my shoes looked very Muggle. 'You mean I can't wear my sneakers!' A compromise was made: I'd let her buy me some dressy footwear, if I could get a couple of pairs of boots. Otherwise sneakers-r-me. Both of us must have had a harsh time in there since Mom was rubbing her forehead as we left. I was sporting a slight headache myself. What can I say, I just don't like clothes shopping. 'Must drive her crazy.'  
  
Next shop was a store filled with brooms, colorful moving posters, and brightly colored robes. "This is Quality Quidditch Supplies, part of the American Branch. It's the sport of our world. Like soccer only different and more difficult. I have a broom you can practice on some, but I think you should learn at school. Then we won't have to worry about Muggles seeing. Oh, and I got you the books Quidditch Through The Ages and The Noble Sport of Warlocks to read up on the topic," she said this quickly paced with excitement. She must love this sport.  
  
"Well, well-what do we have here? If it isn't Marie Montgomery and her little half-breed," sneered a voice from behind. We both jumped and spun around. I moved closer to Mom who had taken out her wand. "That's Mrs. Bradley, to you mister," I piped up not liking him at all. Before me dressed all in black was a tall, slightly good looking man (if you discount the sneer, attitude, and his aura). A head of black hair with a blue tint and light blue eyes turned towards me. He made me shiver and not in a good way. "Little half-breed muggle spawn. Marie, you should have trained this one better. She speaks when her trap should be shut," he said ignoring me and looking at my Mom with disgust. 'What is his problem besides the stick up his butt?' His aura was lime green, amber, salmon pink, scarlet red, claret, lemon yellow, and mustard. Not a good combination. Mentally, I shuddered not wanting to show weakness. This guy is strong, a liar, enjoys what he does, has a big ego, is determined, and focused. Really, not of the good.  
  
Mom had an expression I'd never seen before-fury. She pushed me behind her. "Jason Rolland, what a pleasant surprise! What? Finally decide not to hide behind your parents now? Did they finally kick you out of England? Good, maybe you'll finally develop into a man someday!" If it was possible, his smirk grew. "Oh, Marie. As always, charming. No wonder you're where you are today. Are you and yours hidden away, yet? You know the days are growing darker again. You may want to return under your rock. It's where you belong, anyway," he said turning away quickly. 'Must be running away, but getting one last word in.' Mom looked spitting mad then took a few deep breaths. "And that, Jess, is an example of the wrong sort of wizards." I tossed her a questioning look that she ignored. 'Maybe she'll tell me later.' Mom just shook her head a bit then continued examining brooms. A few minutes later, they acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
That night when we got home I collapsed in my room. Between shopping, seeing so many new things, and listening to Peter ramble on about the dinosaurs, lizards, and bugs, I was exhausted. 'Man. Maybe I'm not cut out for this witch business. Maybe it's only the shopping that's hard.' I groaned not sure either way. At least I have my birthday to look forward to on Saturday. Till then I'll be reading books on magic and psychics all the time. I groaned again closing my eyes. 'Is it possible to get migraines at my age?' 


	6. Trips and Gifts

Designated Harbinger by Lia  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer in part one: I don't own anything except the characters I made up in this story. They are (so far): Jessica, David, Marie, Olivia, Peter (Jessica's brother), Walter, Christy Mason & Mrs. Mason, Uncle Thomas, Sam, and Jason Rolland. (I think that's it so far.) Also, gotta thank some of the resources on the web on Psychic phenomena and Williamsburg on this post. Used one of my books I have on animal totems for this, too.  
  
Hope this fic doesn't offend anyone. Some people might be upset at how I portray Psychics similar to how people don't like RK Rowling portrayal of Witches. I say, this story is fiction, and mainly from my imagination. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it, review please. I seem to really enjoy them, or so says my family.  
  
Sorry about the lateness. Where I live, (guess northeast USA is safe to say) we got a ton of snow. And to think I used to like the fact that my family's got a big front yard! Driveway was a killer to shovel. Yes, I'm a college student, but live at home on the weekends. School was out for a couple of days, so that was cool. Also had to do research on some parts of this fic. Things will be speeding up from now on.  
  
P.S. Hey, got to the part on the weighting of wands in GOF book! I've been busier than I've thought I'd be. Got to keep it moving and all that. So, on to the fic!  
  
Time pasted and my birthday pasted.  
  
Right now, however, I was reading some books in my bedroom. I know, why study in the summer. Well, it's not as if I have much of a choice. Before the end of August, I have to be ready to form a mind-link with my Dad. Strange sounding, huh? It kind of is. See, we have to go into deep meditation at the same time and convince our guides to form a link in the spirit realm. It happens naturally at times, usually between married couples. Mom and Dad could of linked, but she isn't Physic enough. In the mean time, I have to practice. Dad's not worried about Olivia, though. I'm the one with the problem. I've only been able to contact my guide regularly since a year ago. Our ability to communicate has grown, but he hasn't revealed his name to me yet. Kind of disappointing, I think. Does he not trust me?  
  
I pull a book out from under my bed. Covered in brown leather, it is old and worn from use. It's titled A Psychic Basic. Not glamorous, I know. The thick book really is basic, going over a wide range of topics. None of them in any real depth, though. One fourth of it is an outline of our history. Interesting is not quite the word for it.  
  
Over the years we went by many names. The earliest was Magi (not like the ones in the Bible). A long time before that in ancient Persia there were psychics that banded together and made quite a name for themselves. Stories mention the group being around in Babylon. Time pasted and the term Magi became used as a word meaning 'a wise person'.  
  
I flipped through some more pages. Those told of the Magi expanding and part of them going a little power crazy in ancient Media. They started interfering with 'Normals'. Some influenced rulers instead of just being teachers and advisors. A small battle was fought, and though strong the Magus and his small group of followers had forever tarnished the name. More pages turned. Magi were spread out now, living and learning among the Normals. They found others like them in various cultures, most of them serving the people as holy leaders and teachers. Contact with them and the spirit world led to the philosophy that still guided them today. They became known as Seers.  
  
However, things weren't always pleasant. The more pages turned revealing the conflict that pasted. Seers met other people who called themselves Witches and Wizards. They had set themselves apart from Normals, either avoiding or ridiculing them. These Wizards had abilities called Magic. Problem was that they had no guides and made their own rules and laws. They had run-ins with Normals, but unfortunately Seers got caught in the middle. Unusual, Magic, and Seer abilities got confused, blurred by the Normals. Seers were now known as Witches and Wizards. Religions spread across the land, ones with the intent to exterminate them. While Witches and Wizards could cast a spell and be safe, many Witches/Wizards who were actually Seers were killed. Joan of Arc, a famous young Psychic, was just one of many that burned.  
  
Pages and time pasted, with both communities developing, living separate and in secret from each other. Seers still lived alongside Normals. When Normals became more acceptable of people with abilities, a few brave Seers made themselves known. They were labeled Mediums and Psychics depending on their strengths. I sighed. The history of Psychics always seems to be that of teachers. And as always, sometimes teachers are resented rather than respected. When too much prestige was given, a few were tempted to abuse their power. But those are lessons of the past. I need to think of the future.  
  
I skimmed over the following chapters: Apporting and Asporting; Bilocation and Spirit Walking; Evil Spirits aka Demons/Djinn; Spirit Release and Rescue; Spirits and Guardians; Mediumism; Clairvoyance: Visions - Guided, Dreams, Psychometry and Scrying; Divination methods; Auras-Informational, Healing, Dowsing, and PK/Levitation; The Universal Mind/Akashic Records; Clairaudience and Clairsentience, Meditations/Trances. My head was starting to hurt. I groaned. For each topic I had at least two other books for a more in-depth study. Add this to all the Wizarding World books Mom got me, and I'm lucky to not be drowning yet. 'Cause I am in way over my head.'  
  
Still, all this didn't stop me from taking another book out from under my bed and a notebook. I reread the chapter on Guided Visions thoroughly before opening the second book titled, Guiding the Path: Visions and Guardians, in faded gold letters on a green leather cover. I cracked it open to the second chapter, Getting to Know Each Other. I'm going to meditate tonight. Maybe my guide will tell me his name. All I really know about him right now is that he's a big, strong, and handsome male leopard. If not, I'll just hope for tomorrow.  
  
My Dad came by my room shortly after dinner. "Peter and your mom are watching a movie. Let's get to it." I nodded and scooted off my bed. We walked down the hallway and entered the extra room, the office. It looked normal and fairly large with some furniture like the desk, bookshelves, and filing cabinet. There was an open space floor covered by a rug in front of the open large window. Outside the sun was setting behind trees and the sounds of crickets and tree frogs filled the room.  
  
Locking the door behind me, I moved to sit in the reading chair across from the desk. Dad rolled the red and blue carpet back revealing the wood floor. Markings covered the floor, forming a rough circle with two lines intersecting at right angles. I rolled my head around stretching my neck, trying to relax. Dad looked at me with a small smile before reaching up and taking a medium sized box from the shelf. An old, very old container, that once belonged to my Great-grandmother. Dad's Grandma. It was made of dark wood almost black with tarnished bronze joints. He slid the lid off and placed the box on the floor. Inside were the stones.  
  
Watching silently, I saw him kneel and place stones until it formed a great wheel. Several smaller ones surrounded a stone at the center. Four stones were placed in the directions north, east, south, and west. Three stones each connected them to the center. Then twelve stones were set to finish the circle, three stones between each direction. Dad had explained to me once before that each stone had it's own name and placement. There was a marker on the bottom of each stone.  
  
"I made you a set to aid you at Hogwarts, Jess. A compass should help you or you could always use the stars," Dad told me. He didn't really need the stones anymore. They are mainly used as a focus for beginners. I was still young. Most Psychics don't receive their full abilities until they are fourteen or fifteen. Maybe that is why we tend to go to a summer Psychic's school around that time. I nodded and had to wonder about what the other students would think if they caught me doing this.  
  
Dad stays outside of the circle as I step inside and sit down trying to get comfortable. His soft voice starts the relaxation process when I nod. Once this guided part is over I'll be on my own. His job will be to record anything I say or do.  
  
I visualize a soft, warm, rose-colored blanket at my feet. The color is meant to help me feel warm, relaxed, protected, and loved. I mentally move the blanket up over my body, imagining the feeling of it moving over each part, relaxing them and removing all tensions and stress. With every deep breath I take, I relax more. Any sounds I hear won't disturb me; they just help me relax. I continue to move the blanket up until it covers my head like a hood. I see myself surrounded by it and the rose color seeps into me, my psyche, relaxing me. I now imagine another blanket at my feet. Its color is green, a healing, and cleansing color. Again, I move it up my body. Stress and tension leave. I relax more and feel more at peace body, mind, and spirit. The green surrounds then seeps into me, healing me. I continue, this time with a gold blanket, and then with a blue blanket. The gold strengthens my nervous system, calms, and sooths, preparing me for what's ahead. The blue helps boost my psychic sensitivity, and aids in receiving dreams of vision teachings. Relaxing energy moves throughout every part of my body. A warm golden light surrounds me. I feel peaceful, relaxed, and loved.  
  
I sense the One that binds all things together. A loving, intelligent presence that I've always known on one level of consciousness. The top of my head and my chest warms as I see a ray of light reach out from a bright, golden light and touch my chest. The light turns pinkish as it starts to spin around me. It slows until I can make out the shape of my spirit helper in the form of a leopard.  
  
He slowly becomes clearer to me. I feel the love from his yellow eyes. The leopard is large, strong, and healthy. His coat is a dark tan with many black spots close together and his tail covered with darker rings. My body, mind, and spirit warms in the unconditional love I receive from him. Alert, he gracefully starts to lead me to a very special place. Somehow I just know. "Come," he says in a rumbling deep voice. He jerks his head, indicating I should follow. I do, still reveling in its vibration of pure, spiritual love. We walk through purple mist and we travel to a different plane.  
  
I look around and notice I'm in a sacred place in the forest. The area hums with energy. My eyes widen in amazement. The leopard beside me glances at me in pure cat-like amusement. He is there guarding and guiding me. The forest is full and green, not like any I've ever seen before. Plants brush at my sides as we walk over to a couple of large stones. A vibration in the air comes to me sounding like beautiful singing. An old man appears before me. I get the impression that he is one of the sacred teachers coming to meet me. The leopard steps slightly away, letting him approach. He is old, older than my father by far and thin. His eyes remind me of Dad's. They hold a sense of love and knowledge. The teacher lightly embraces me like I am a beloved relative. Who knows maybe he is. I don't feel awkward at all, sensing we already know each other well.  
  
Watching him closely, he tells me his name. I become totally aware of him. His clothes are well worn brown leather, his body thin and somewhat short, his face lined by weather, time, and smiles, his eyes kind. He holds a knife in one hand and a woven bag in the other. I know somehow that they are messages for me. He takes out a small leather bag from within his robe. Opening it, he offers a gift that's in the bag. I look at the gift. I take it, feel it, and know it. Then I show it to my guide, the leopard who sniffs it. Telling the teacher how I feel about him and his gift, I let him know my thanks.  
  
The teacher walks a little way leading me to a fire outside his dwelling. The tent is worn, yet sturdy, and clean. We sit down around the fire, my spirit guide settling down beside me. The leopard's tail curls around his body. "Look into the fire and you will see a vision. This teaching is meant for your good and gaining," he says.  
  
I glaze into the fire and see: Water ripples, a leaf floats by, then rocks in the water, the leaf hits the rock then turns and floats on by, the waters roughen as rocks increase yet the leaf stays afloat, a gentle wind help tug the leaf free when caught against a rock, and the leaf disappears from sight. AND Books, piles of them, books adding to the already towering piles, me in a maze of books reaching for one, the pile of books sway dangerously. AND A voice, a snicker, and a feeling of dread and hope. Tearing my eyes away from the fire, I file the information away for now. I will understand in time.  
  
My spirit helper, my leopard, tells me that it is time, "It's time to leave." He paces back and forth, looking from me to the forest. It's time to return to my physical body. I tell the teacher goodbye with much more elegance than I usually do. Walking with the leopard toward the forest and the purple mist again, I ask, "Will you please reveal a name for me to call you by?" If he answers me, I will be able to summon him at any time. The leopard tilts his head towards me, assessing me with those striking yellow eyes. "Simon," he says warmly with a dignified air about him. "My thanks, Simon," I say testing the name. Somehow it suits him. We step into the purple mists. I feel my mind, my essence, starting to return to my body. Slowly, I fade out of my trance state. I open my eyes feeling very awake and alive.  
  
Dad is sitting in his chair watching me. He is smiling, a good sign. "So, how'd it go?," he asked and began to help me up. I swayed slightly, but smiled. "Good. Strange. Wonderful. All of the above?," I said hugging him. He laughed, but nodded. "Yeah, I remember that feeling well. You're doing fine, Jess-monkey. In no time, you'll be able to hear and see him whenever, wherever you are. A few more sessions and you should get an answer about our plan. Let him set the pace, and it'll be fine." I nodded, my mind going over what I'd saw, felt, and now had to figure out. Must have looked preoccupied because Dad said, "Go write down what you saw, everything you can. I'll clean up." I smiled and kissed Dad's cheek before running out of the room. 'Why, though, must everything be in metaphors? It's enough to confuse any girl.' Continuing, I rushed to my room before I had a chance to forget anything. 'And what does my gift really mean? The energy, love, and warmth emanating from the crystal were powerful. I felt it was also needed for the future, and connected to someone or something else. Whatever it is, it's familiar.'  
  
After I wrote everything down, I decided to write some more. Sometimes I use a journal, but not often. Still, I felt the urge right now so I drug out the little book I used. It wasn't very fancy or anything. Just a small notebook with a cuddly cat on it, and doodles on the back. Most of the time, I use it to write what I dream into it. However, as I said, sometimes not.  
  
The last couple of days had been busy. My birthday had passed; I've studied a lot, did my trainings, and spend any extra time with Christy. Who'd of thought that a couple of months ago I was dreading a boring summer. Oh, and let's not forget Mom and Dad are making plans for the move to England. Mom is already getting on my back about organizing and packing some of my room up. It's going to be a total pain.  
  
I started to write about my birthday. The family plus Christy had all went down to Williamsburg. We spent a half day at Colonial Williamsburg and the other half at Bush Gardens, an amusement park there. It was a blast! Both are great places. I swear we could spend two weeks there and not get bored.  
  
Colonial Williamsburg had shops, museums, and workshops all done in 18th- century style. People even live there without electricity and running water. I can't even imagine living like that. Have to say though, the furniture and gardens were cool. We went on two tours. One was of the Archaeology Labs. They showed us how they discovered artifacts, process and interpret them. On the other we walked around town with a volunteer. She was all dressed up in period clothing. The dress was very full, long, and had long sleeves. A frilly cap was worn on her head. It was very uncomfortable looking, really. I mean, come on, it's summer! Mom looked at her kind of funnily. Didn't witches wear similar things back then? Dad spent a lot of time at the Blacksmith's and the Silversmith's. Some other places were neat as well. My favorites were the Brick Yard and Apothecary. After all that running around we ate lunch at Wetherburn's Tavern.  
  
The amusement park was as always great fun. We usually come at least once per summer. Some of my classmates have season passes, and go nearly once a week during vacation. I would get bored too fast. This visit was different because it might be my last. I don't know if I'll be able to visit Christy often. Also the very first thing we saw was the Banbury Cross area, the one with the Big Ben ride. Christy smiled stiffly. She looked a little weirded out. Mom who was usually amused by this section quickly herded us into another part of the park. We explored each area of the park. They were divided up by a regional theme. There was the English section, Italian, German, French, Irish, and the Heatherdowns (that's Scottish, right?). Each section had its own type of landscaping, building designs, and rides depending on the country.  
  
My favorite rides were: Roman Rapids, Apollo's Chariot, The Big Bad Wolf, Loch Ness Monster, The Battering Ram, and Corkscrew Hill. A lot of those were roller coasters some I've only been tall enough to ride last year. Christy and I screamed like maniacs. We chattered and yelled a lot that day. This year we've grown tall enough for most of the rides. Peter wasn't though. He had grown tall enough for some of the grownup rides, but not all. He liked the rapids, the cradle, Corkscrew Hill, and the kiddies ride in The Land Of Dragons. He did get to go on one of the coasters, but felt queasy afterwards. Mom and Peter did some other stuff, different rides, while Dad, Christy, and I went thrill searching. 'I guess that Peter, like Mom, wouldn't like the ride at Gringotts. I wonder if Peter will turn out to be a wizard. Well, that's years away, so no worries now.' Sometimes Mom and Dad would just watch and wait for us, resting. Mom tended to laugh a lot and smiled a little twistedly at certain things. She just loves The Land of Dragons for some reason. 'Wait a minute, Dragons?' I shake my head. 'Wouldn't it be just great if dragons were real? On second thought, maybe not. Talk about a fire hazard.'  
  
Dinner came with a show called Holiday in Roma. I had pasta. 'What else would I eat in an Italian restaurant?' The music was kind of weird but my parents enjoyed it. Soon, we were all tired and back in the car. Christy dug around in her bag, pulled out a small box, and gave me a birthday present. I was so surprised by what was inside. There were two silver charm bracelets, each with two charms. Christy explained that one was for me and the other for her. That way we'd both be connected even with an ocean between us. One was a heart shaped charm that said best friends 4ever on one side with her name on the back. The circle charm had my name on it as well as my birthday on its back. I hugged her before forcing her to put it on me. Then I put hers on her. It was such a thoughtful gift. Mom and Dad seemed to by smiling. Peter looked disgusted by such a girlish display. He wasn't mad anymore about the move, but not ecstatic about it either. The best thing about the gift is that we can both add charms onto it, yet each marking us as each other's best friends forever. We were going to make this friendship work even with the distance.  
  
I continued writing and thinking about times past and ahead. Of course, that is when my cat, Sassy jumped on the bed and proceeded to block my view. No more writing tonight. I sighed. Knowing that it was useless to fight her (she is very stubborn, bratty, intelligent, and too cute for her own good), I give in and lavish her with attention. 'How will Sass like it in Hogwarts? Hope she doesn't cause any trouble. Will there be other cats there? How will she get along?' My mind drifts off in possibilities. Some make me smile, and others shudder. I probably won't know until I get there. 


	7. Can we say 'sleepy? OR England Trip

Title: Designated Harbinger - chapter seven  
  
Author: Lia  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: So far, none. In the future, possibly all HP books. Story starts in summer before CS.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP. J.K. Rowling does. I'm just playing in her universe. This story's plot, any characters, and things you don't recognize is mine. I'm not making any money.  
  
******************************  
  
Here it is. Today's the day. 'God, I can't believe this. I'm really nervous.' Boxes littered my bedroom. Mom had planned this even really well. It was strange. After years of doing everything (well most things) the muggle way, she now reverts to doing thinks witch like. Dad had objected, but lost the argument. Our things will be moved to England the Wizarding way. It helped that Mom and us held dual citizenships in both countries.  
  
Two weeks ago, shortly after my birthday, Mom tugged Dad into the office and let him have it. She'd tried, but with customs, freighting costs, and time constraints, she refused to move the Muggle way. It was just too difficult, costly, and time consuming. Dad argued, and lost. I agree with Mom. Instead of wasting lots of money and time, we'll pack and have the Rapid Movers Company do the rest. Everything, even the cars are coming. By the time we arrive at the house all our things should be delivered. Sometimes, there just is no better way than magic. This happened to be one of them.  
  
Peter, I guess, didn't really think of it. The last couple of nights, he'd slept over at Ritchie's. That was good for a couple of reasons. One, it got him out of the way while we packed. Two, he got to spend time with his friend before we left. And, three, he wouldn't notice just how quickly everything had been moved. Ritchie's parents had agreed, fortunately. This was good, because that meant that we could talk about magic and psychics whenever.  
  
Of, course this packing led to my current situation. My room, labeled a Disaster Area before, now looked more like a cyclone's playroom. I shake my head and grab a suitcase. Time to pack what I'll take by plane. You know, some things for the next couple of days. Clothes, some jewelry, a couple of books, bathroom stuff, etc. Dad had said that everything else had been arranged. 'I really didn't like the way his facial expression. He looked stressed. I think it's about all the use of magic. Though really, I don't see another way.'  
  
Besides the moving company, we'll be breaking quite a few laws. 'Well, not really big ones, but still enough to make him jumpy.' The moving was just the biggest. There are also all the phony records, and permits. Mom Oblivated and implanted a few false memories in some people. She also cast a Dissimulo charm on the cats and papers. Dad really didn't like it, mostly on a moral stand point. Still, to get to England on time, there really wasn't any other way. Sassy and Tobin had to have some permits and health records to get thru customs without being put in quarantine. My cat's coming to Hogwarts with me and, anyway, there is no way I'd put her into quarantine for six months. Tobin's our other cat. He's Dad's Havana Brown, older than Sassy, with chocolate colored fur and emerald eyes. Together they make quite the pair looks and character-wise.  
  
Stormy, my Mom's Peregrine Falcon, is just going to fly over to England without any papers. Then she'll be issued a fake registration courtesy of Mom and the Muggle Relations Department at the Ministry. Normally, she wouldn't bother, but Dad said that, "Since we're living in a Muggle neighborhood, it'd be best for him to be registered in case he's spotted or ever caught." She'd grumbled that Stormy was too smart for that, but caved, not wanting anything to happen to him. He flew off just yesterday.  
  
I kept packing. My CD player and CDs, cassette player and cassettes, some magazines, a book, and my birthday presents all went in a carryon. The presents had been unusual this year, even Peter's (though he did have some help). When he was at DC's National Museum of Natural Science's gift shop, he and Dad picked out this pretty little teardrop-shaped amber pendent with an insect trapped inside. Peter, of course liked the bug. Dad had steered him towards that one for a couple of reasons. That one was picked because its frequency is compatibility with mine. I don't know how he chose it, but he felt it would be good for me. Amber is used to help with luck, healing, protection, and love. This one has a strong protection vibe to it. 'Is this his way of saying I'm going to need extra protection?' Then again, it was also cute, and maybe he thought a girl would like jewelry instead of slime or something else Peter might of bought me.  
  
Dad's gift to me was a set of circle stones. They were placed in this polished ebony case with a shelf setting inside for jewelry (or money, or whatever else I decide). My favorite gift was Mom's. She went to Gazwick's Odds and Ends in Graiae Market and bought me an Anti-[Anti- Muggle] Spell Negater/Converter. Seems that Wizarding Schools don't allow Muggle devises to work, because of a spell placed there for security reasons. Well, students made a huge uproar about it in the US, so it was invented and allowed. The converter only works in a limited distance, but will turn magic to electricity and allow muggle items to work within that small amount of space. That means that while I can't use a telephone or radio, I can use a flashlight, and my CD & tape players. Problem is that it was expensive and probably illegal at Hogwarts, so she warned me to always have the curtains drawn whenever I use it. The only reason she bought one was because Dad had recorded a dozen tapes with lessons and guided meditations for me to use. Well, I'm not objecting. Now, I have a way of listening to my music. She also got me a watch that looks normal, but flip up the lid, and it's digital. It has an alarm that vibrates, a calculator, stopwatch, and tells the date. 'Must not want me to be late to class, or sleep in,' I thought already planning to wear it in my sleep. Everything would have been just super if not for my parents telling me not to expect much for Christmas this year.  
  
So, there I was packed, nervous, and ready. After fidgeting for a couple of minutes, Mom came in. "Jess, you ready? The taxi will be here in 20 minutes. We have to load it, pick up your brother, and head to Dulles airport soon," she said looking me over. Dressed casually, I was prepared to be comfortable for our long flight. A suitcase and carryon was at my feet. Mom was wearing cream pants, a blue scooped neck shirt, and tennis shoes. "Yeah, ready," I smiled nervously. Mom mussed up my hair a bit. "Don't worry. The trip will be fine. Not as safe as Porting, but good." I gulped. 'Didn't even think about the flight yet. Hope it's better than Porting or Flooing. Almost fainted when Mom and I used them two weeks ago.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(On flight 236 over England)  
  
I awoke to the plane shaking. Eyes opened to the beige room and my mother leaning over me. 'No, not the plane. I'm shaking,' I thought tiredly blinking rapidly. "Time to wake up, Jess. Wake your brother up. We're landing soon," Mom said still shaking my shoulder. I nodded mutely, too tired to think, and turn to the seat next to me to wake Peter. We were on the overnight flight from DC to London. From across the aisle I could see the daylight coming through a window. It was about six thirty in the morning. Way too early for this with only the couple of hours sleep we'd received.  
  
"Hey, Pete. Wake up! Wakie, wakie," I jiggled my brother's arm. The only response was some mumbling. Unfortunately for me, he's a deep sleeper. He also looks really cute when asleep. "Come on, Peter. Oh, look! There's a dog!," I said. His eyes opened as he looked around in sleepy excitement. "Where? Huh? A dog? Where is it, Jess?," he asked. I smiled sadly, "Sorry, no dog. It's time to wake up! We're landing soon." "Oh, can I go back to sleep?," he gave me his begging face. I rolled my eyes, "Nope. Maybe later. Wake Dad up."  
  
Peter gave up and twisted in his seat to wake Dad up. We had all gotten seats together in the middle of the plane, seating from left to right: Mom, me, Peter, and Dad. Dad's head was tilted to the side. Looked like he was drooling a bit, too. He's as hard to wake as my brother; so by the time he's up Peter will be wide awake. Maybe we can take a nap later. "This is the captain speaking. We are now approaching Heathrow. Please put your seats in the upright position and buckle up. We hope you've enjoyed flying with United Airlines," was announced over the intercom speakers. The end of our journey was just beginning.  
  
The next series of events whirled by. We landed, my ears popping as we descended. Then there was the mad shuffling out of our seats, grabbing of our carry-ons, and the slow wait for the line to inch out of the plane. Arrivals at terminal three were located on the left at the north end of the building on the ground floor. Mom kept a tight hold of Peter as we flowed with the crowd towards the red and green customs channels. It was a good thing she had a firm grip on him because for six forty-five in the morning the place sure was packed. Dad got a baggage trolley and we picked up our luggage from the conveyor belt. People quickly got their bags and left.  
  
Peter and I were leaning against the trolley tiredly as we waited for our cats to arrive. Since they were life cargo, they were placed in the pressurized and climate controlled part of storage on the plane. I guess they couldn't just throw the carrier onto a conveyor belt like the rest of the luggage. There was the reason we didn't pack any breakables. About twenty minutes after most of the area cleared, a uniformed man appeared with the rest of our family. Yep, our little kitties were nice and asleep thanks to some of Mom's magic (somnicolosus was the spell, I think). They didn't appear troubled at all. Dad showed the man some identification and signed some forms, before Mom could take the cats' carrier. Finally, after some more paper flashing and signatures we got through customs with little hassle. Dad rented a standard sized car. We loaded up, and left for our new home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dad drove us towards our new house. It was strange. We seemed to be on the wrong side of the street, the lines on the road were different, the passing houses, and even the plants looked weird. I suddenly felt really alone and extremely grateful that my family decided to move with me. Imagine being in this strange country by myself? Did Mom really grow up around all this? 'Well, not this, I guess. She grew up a witch and they live differently.'  
  
He pulled in the drive of a cottage surrounded by some trees and a nice size piece of lawn. Mom turned toward us, "Now, remember to be polite. Your Great Uncle Thomas should be here to hand over the keys. It's been a couple of years since you've seen him." I nodded, remembering him faintly. "Who's Great Uncle Thomas?," Peter asked me softly. Leaning closer I told him, "He's Dad's uncle. Dad's dad's younger brother if that makes any since." He still looked confused and slightly nervous. "He's a little weird, but nice. At least he was three years ago," I shrugged.  
  
We stopped and got out of the car. The house looked nice. Grey siding, white trim, with a brown roof, two leveled English cottage. There was another car parked in the driveway. It was really red and tiny which made me smile and get the urge to look around for clowns. Mom knocked on the door as Dad took out the luggage. I grabbed the cats' carrier. An older man opened the door, embraced Mom, and headed to help Dad after greeting us hurriedly. He was older than my parents, by maybe ten or so years.  
  
"There, all out," the man said brushing his hands together. He peered at Peter and me with warm brown eyes framed by gold wire glasses. "Well, well haven't you children grown. Why the last time I saw a little girl and a toddler, but here is a young lady and a big lad," Uncle Thomas said and mussed up Peter's hair with affection. Dad smiled, "It's great to see you again Uncle." Thomas shook his head and said, "Could of visited more often you know, but I don't get off from work very often." "What do you do?," asked Peter curiously. "I'm a doctor, my boy. Now let's explore this new house, already. We'll be able to see each other more often now with you live so close to London," he told us before taking a piece of luggage and heading for the entrance of the house.  
  
I looked around. Even knowing that Mom employed a magical moving company, I was surprised that the furniture had already arrived here. "Must be your doing, eh, Marie? Only you could get movers to work this fast," Uncle Thomas said lips twisted up in a small smile. Mom just smirked a bit, "Well, you know I always choose the best." He laughed, "I know that too." He was looking at Dad who just smiled.  
  
I examined my Great Uncle Thomas who started insisting we call him Uncle Tom. He looked slightly like Dad. His hair was lighter with a tinge of gray and had brown eyes instead of hazel. Nevertheless, they were close in height and their face structure was similar. The aura he had was nice as well, though weighed down a bit, probably from responsibilities he held. When he caught me staring, I looked away embarrassed, but he just smiled knowingly and continued giving us the tour.  
  
There were two bedrooms and a bath upstairs, a loft, and attic storage space. Downstairs there was my parent's bedroom and bath, living room, library, a kitchen with an attached dinning room, and a laundry room. Uncle Tom told us that there was a detached garage by the side of the house and an old barn not to far away on the property. Dad started talking to Uncle about converting the barn into his new workshop while the rest of us started putting some things away. Even though everything had been delivered, it didn't mean that everything was already arranged. We still had a lot of moving about to do.  
  
After an hours work Mom noticed that Peter was yawning. She noticed me getting sleepy too, so she told us to go into the master bedroom and take a short nap. Dad was going to drop off the rental car with Uncle Tom following him in order get a ride back here. Not arguing with her at all, I led Peter and we both fell onto the mattress in the bedroom. Before falling asleep, the light caught on my bracelet making the new charm shine. Just a week ago, Mom and Dad gave Christy and me a charm each. They were both small clear quartz crystals. Dad told us that they were both cut from the same stone. They wanted to put something on the bracelet that was both the same to each of us. I didn't notice it then, but now, just as I was falling asleep, I couldn't help but think how similar the crystal was to the one on my vision quest.  
  
********************************************  
  
Well, there's the chapter. Now we're at the beginning of August and in England. Hope you liked.  
  
Every couple of posts, I'll get someone to edit my work. Then I'll change some of the more obvious mistakes. When the whole story's done, I'll ask my Dad to proofread. I don't want them to do it now until it's online, or I'll get frustrated.  
  
If you like, please review. I'm a relatively new writer. Give me some encouragement, people! 


	8. Wand Fights

Title: Designated Harbinger - chapter eight  
  
Author: Lia  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: So far, none. In the future, possibly all HP books. Story starts in summer before CS.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP. J.K. Rowling does. I'm just playing in her universe. This story's plot, any characters, and things you don't recognize is mine. I'm not making any money.  
  
******************************************************  
You know how just one moment can affect the rest of your life? Can't imagine it? Well, I don't have to anymore. My life is now forever altered. I just don't realize it yet.  
  
So, you're all probably wondering what happened. Maybe I'll tell you, maybe not. No, it wasn't a boy. Man, how typical of people it is to assume that. Yeah, I'm a girl, but not everything important has to be about a guy. Though, Christy might disagree. See, it wasn't a boy at all-- -but a girl. It wasn't even just her, but ultimately who linked me with people who'd change the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a hot August morning. 'I always imagined England being cold and rainy. Well, that's probably true, but the weather here rivals that of Virginia's. Of course, this would be the time Mom decides to go shopping.' Jessica was excited and anxious all at the same time. Scarcely two weeks ago her family moved to England.  
  
Mom was born here as well as Jessica's father's family. Dad grew up in America like his children. She wasn't sure why her mom moved to America instead of dwelling here. 'Get the impression it's because the Wizarding World here is so much---well, more. Like it's not so separated or something in the USA. Muggle fashion and conduct is tolerated better over there. Strange, huh?'  
  
'Occasionally, I just get aggravated and don't care. That kind of explains what I'm wearing, I guess. What's wrong with a tank top, shorts, sandals, and a backpack? It's freaking Hot! I'll wear the robes when it gets colder.'  
  
Mom stared intently at Jessica until she places a robe in the bag. There, compromise made. When Jess read Hogwarts': A History was she taken aback to learn that Hogwarts really doesn't have a school uniform. They possess a dress code, sure. However, no mention whatsoever of a set of clothes besides the black student robes. From this, she figured she could dress however she wants underneath the robe(within moderation).  
  
After all, as an American witch at Hogwarts, she'll standout anyway. Mom sighed but put her claret robe into the tote she carried. Jessica and her mother traveled by car, by train, and by the underground, just to reach this small mucky pub on Charing Cross Road in London.  
  
Like with The Cast 'N' Keg, The Leaky Cauldron was one of those entrances to the Wizarding World. 'I hope that it wouldn't be too busy being that today's Wednesday.' Most shopping places tend to be crowded on weekends. Pasting Muggles didn't notice this one either.  
  
Inside, the pub was dark and shabby-looking but pretty big. A couple of oddly clad witches were sitting in the corner; a little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender. The small crowd looked up briefly before continuing their previous activities. They stopped just long enough to don their robes and continued towards the back door.  
  
In the little, walled courtyard filled with weeds and a trash can they paused once again. Jessica stopped short, nearly running into her mom. Mom counted bricks on the wall above the trash can. "Okay, key here is tap three up and two across, then stand back," she said touching her wand to the wall three times. Jessica looked on with interest.  
  
The brick she'd touched quivered, then a small hole appeared in its middle. The hole grew wider and wider until they were facing a large archway. Through it they could see a wide cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. "Diagon Alley," said Mom grinning at Jess's expression. "The wall didn't do that at the Market," Jess stammered puzzled. Mom nodded. "Well, you know Americans always have to do things slightly different," she answered back jokingly.  
  
They passed a multitude of shops: a cauldron store, an apothecary, a bookstore, a bank, a pet shop, and some others until we reached a narrow and scruffy building. "Mom is THIS it? We've almost reached the end of the alley," Jess asked.  
  
Mom looked at her, smiling weakly. "Yes, Jess. THIS is it. Let's go get your wand." Peeling gold letters over the entry of the building read Ollivander's: Makers of fine Wands since 382 B.C. One wand on a cushion was displayed in the dusty window. She made sounds of bafflement. THIS is the traditional shop where Mom's family got their wands. 'Weird.'  
  
A bell rang somewhere in the back of the shop as they entered. The place was small lined with ceiling-high shelves piled with long thin boxes. Only a single, gangly looking chair filled the room. "Good morning," said a soft voice. Mom jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of an old man. I'd sensed him coming, but became uneasy as he gazed at me with wide, pale eyes.  
  
"Ah yes," said the man. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Jessica Bradley." She looked at her mother uncertainly. 'How did he know I was coming?' He followed my glance. "Yes, I see much of your mother in you. It seems simply yesterday she was in here, buying her first wand. Nine and three quarter inches long, sturdy, made of chestnut and a Chimaera's hair core. Curious one, that."  
  
Mom reddened slightly. "How nice it is to see you again, Marie. All of the Montgomerys have graced my shop at one time. Let's see to the most recent, now," he said to which Jess said, "Jessica Bradley." Ollivander coughed, "Well, yes it is. She did marry that Bradley boy."  
  
Seeming to get over his loss of composure rather quickly, he pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Miss Bradley. Which is your wand arm?" "Um-I'm right-handed," said Jessica looking at her right hand.  
  
"Hold out your arm, please." He measured Jessica from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Bradley. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another witch's wand." The tape measure continued measuring on its own as Mr. Ollivander took down boxes from various shelves.  
  
"That will do," he said, and the tape measure dropped to the floor. "Alright. Try this. Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Just give it a wave." Jessica took the wand and tentatively moved it. Mr. Ollivander removed it from her grasp after a moment.  
  
"No, no. Here try this. Cherry-wood and dragon heartstring. Ten inches. Flexible." Again, Jess waved the wand this time a little more confident. It just didn't feel right to her.  
  
He handed her another wand to try. "Ebony and unicorn hair. Nine and a quarter inches. Stiff. No? Not right, either. Here, Maple and Bog Myrtle. Thirteen inches." More and more wands, he gave her.  
  
Running back and forth, he collected more boxes with wands for her to try. Some jerked out of her hands, others remained lifeless, and yet others caused small explosions. Each wand was discarded, or rejected her. Jessica started to look disappointed, while Mr. Ollivander appeared thrilled.  
  
"Difficult customer, eh? Don't worry, we'll find a match. Let me get out some of the more unusual wands." He hurriedly gathered the tested wands and put them aside and disappeared to the back of the store.  
  
Two people came into the store and a bell sounded in the back to the store. Mr. Ollivander emerged and excused himself from us to take care of the new customers. "It should only take me a couple of minutes."  
  
She shot her mother a curious look, but only received a shrug. "Mom, why is this taking so long?," Jessica asked. Mom quirked an eyebrow and said, "Don't know. It simply took me about twenty minutes. We've been here for an hour and a half." Jessica tried to shake off her worries, turned, and scanned the newcomers.  
  
"Hi, I'm Zoey Mansel. This is my father. Are you going to Hogwarts this year, too?," the other girl asked. Jess smiled at the brown haired bundle of eagerness. "Yeah. I'm Jessica Bradley and over there's my Mom."  
  
The girl's blue eyes gleamed. "Blimey! I adore your accent. What kind is it? And you are going to Hogwarts, right?," she said excitedly. I grinned at her. "It's American, but I was born here, and we just moved back to England. So, Hogwarts here I come!" Zoey smiled, her eyes looking a bit wistful. "Always wanted to travel. What's it like?," she inquired.  
  
They chatted for a while until Mr. Ollivander appeared. Zoey tried a couple of wands. On the sixth wand, a wind gusted around her and pink mist came from the wand. Her father hugged her when Mr. Ollivander announced that they'd found her wand. "A fine wand. Sycamore with dragon heartstring. Seven and a half inches. Nice and supple," the wand maker said.  
  
While her dad was paying for the wand, Zoey turned to Jessica and asked baffled, "Where you waiting for someone?" Jessica shook her head, "Oh, no. We weren't. Mr. Ollivander is having some difficulty finding a matching wand for me. Just decided to take a brake before continuing."  
  
She was subdued for a moment. Zoey's eyes widened, "Bloody hell! You're not joking. Mr. Ollivander is believed to be one of the best. He always finds a wand." Jess appeared uneasy, but brushed it off, and said, "Well, at least he seems happy. Every time a wand's rejected he becomes more excited. Strange huh?" Zoey nodded. "Err, well, we have to continue shopping. So, I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts then. Bye," she said back to her cheerful self. "Yeah. Later!," Jess called out as the pair left the store.  
  
When Jess turned away from the door, she saw her mother smiling at her. 'Parents are so easy to make happy at times. I'm mean I was just chatting. No biggy.' Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand and Jess release a sigh. 'Here we go again.'  
  
After about thirty more minutes, and many wands later, one chose her. Eyes scarcely noticed its characteristics. The old wand maker stopped giving out their descriptions some time ago. As soon as he placed this wand in Jessica's hand, she felt an energy sweep through her body. Her arm was steady, but it felt like she was quivering all over.  
  
"Go on, wave it," he instructed her eager and edgy all at once. Taking a deep breath and trying not to notice their intent looks thrown her way, she flourished the wand with certainty.  
  
Blue sparks flared out of the tip of the reddish wand, and then gently fell to the floor like rain. It puddled on the floor then faded away. "Well, well, well, well, well. How fascinating," Mr. Ollivander said softly.  
  
Looking up sharply at him, she asked, "What's so interesting?" He smiled a little secretively. "Nothing, actually. Just unusual. Never imagined I'd see the day that wand left me. Cedar with a mermaid's hair core. Eleven and a quarter inches. Peculiar combination."  
  
She traced her fingertips the length of her wand, feeling it's sleek, well polished curves. Unlike a lot of wands, it wasn't stick straight, but had graceful wavy contours. It wasn't stiff or easily bent, but durable. 'Reminds me of water. Soft and goes with the flow, yet strong enough to shape canyons. Yep, strange. It's so me, ain't it?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was almost lunch time so we decided to stop at one more store before eating. Jessica decided she wanted to make for the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. "You know Jess. It was in front of this very store that I met your father," her mother sighed. Looking at it now, you couldn't imagine how. There was a large swarm of people jostling outside the doors, trying to get in.  
  
A large banner stretched across the upper windows: GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.M. to 4:40 P.M.  
  
"Who's that? A movie star or something?," Jessica asked. Mom shook her head and clucked her tongue in distaste. "Just a pretty-boy airbag with a big ego. Look at these people! I know he's suppose to be an expert against dark magics, but this is ridiculous," Mom said looking over all the love-sick women. Jessica laughed, "I don't know, Mom. Let's see if he compares to Tom Cruise." They began to weave their way through the crowd.  
  
As they entered the store, passing screeching females waiting in line, Jessica caught a glimpse of Lockhart. 'He's not that great. I don't get these people.' He was seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of himself. 'Yep, HUGE ego.'  
  
Wearing blue robes that matched his eyes and a hat to set off his blond hair, he was obviously proud of his looks. Her mother was grimacing. "Not attracted to people who think they're all that, huh Mom?," she whispered. Mom's eyes glimmered and lips twisted upward briefly. "You could say that."  
  
Jessica selected one book on an assortment of everyday simple spells before she spotted a bigger scene than even the book signing. It all started out because of the crowd and a photographer. Lockhart suddenly jumped to his feet and yelled, "It CAN'T be Harry Potter?"  
  
The large group separated, revealing a small boy about Jessica's age with messy black hair and glasses surrounded by a group of red-heads. She looked around confused by all the whispering as the boy was pulled to the front by Lockhart to have their photograph taken together. "Who? What's going on?"  
  
Mom looked at her daughter sharply. 'Oh, this is the -you should know this- face' "Think, Jessica. This is the boy who stopped You-Know-Who," she stated with a touch of awe. "Oh, you mean Voldemort?," she said triggering a passing witch to look at her alarmed before scuttling away. "Shh, Jess. Don't say his name. He hurt a lot of people. It's like talking about bodily functions at the dinner table. It's just not done."  
  
The girl grimaces at that picture. She couldn't help but say something though. Remembering a discussion she had with Dad over her history homework last spring, she said, "He was like Hitler, Mom. Fearing or ignoring it won't make it go away. That just gives him more power, even when he's dead  
  
Shaking her head, annoyed and amused Mom said, "You've been spending too much time with you father, dear. In any case, it's best to keep these things quiet. Ever since the beginning of summer, there's a rumor that he's not quite dead and is trying to find a way back. Try not to attract the wrong sort of attention." Jessica nodded and looked at the boy.  
  
He was cute in an awkward sort of way. Then again, his aura was distinctive. 'Wow. Would you look at that? Never thought to see that mixture in one so young.' Part of his was black, part sky blue, amber, and mushroom. 'He's too young for that! How can he remain stable with that? Yes, there are good aspects, but he needs a support system or in time he'll crash. I wonder who's taking care of him?' Jessica pulled away from her thoughts. It wasn't her place to interfere. Wouldn't be accepted anyway.  
  
Jessica was surprised when Lockhart announced that he was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year. Shivering she tried not to imagine dealing with his ego all year long. Also, it appears that according to the crowd, Jessica would have to listen to her roommates sigh about him all the time too.  
  
Part of her awareness never left that part of the store as Mom left to buy a couple of books. The action had died down somewhat, but her attention was dragged back as a fight erupted. At first it was between Harry Potter and a boy with bleached white hair. 'Is that even natural? If it is, cool!' Jessica spied as a small red-headed girl jumped in and defend Harry. 'She's got guts. And it appears a crush on him,' she thought as the girl blushed brightly.  
  
Their aural interactions were interesting too. The thin blond boy was actually green with envy, red with anger, and sky blue following his instincts. Pale blue, pink, and violet for the girl. Red and pink flared in Potter's.  
  
Before a brawl could really begin, two adults interfered. At first, Jessica sighed relieved. The two men, obviously relatives to the children, began to fight verbally, then come to blows They were worst than us kids! 'Blondie-man there's a little mustard colored. That's not of the good.'  
  
Mom came up to me at that time and we began to leave. I glanced back to them and caught the young girl's eyes. Flashing her a grin, I gave her a thumbs up and mouthed the words 'Good job' tossing a glance at the blond boy. The red-head looked confused, but whatever. With the fight between the adults everyone had forgotten how the girl had stood up to the boy. To Jessica, that showed character.  
  
Mom and Jessica continued their shopping after lunch. The clothes shopping and robe fitting was the worst. She just couldn't stand still long enough without getting poked. Good did come out of it though. Jessica found out that the black robes were the uniform, but the rest was just recommended. They next went out and bought her potion supplies, other pieces of equipment, and a witch's trunk that would fit everything in and be much lighter to move than is natural. Finally, she was ready for Hogwarts. Or so she hoped.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Author's note:  
  
Hi, everyone! It's moving along nicely, huh? Also you got your first peep of Harry Potter and company. Still reading GOF. Have to memorize tons of info for my science class. Updates seem to average once to twice a week. I'm not going to worry about point of views. They might change more often, but I think it just makes the story more interesting. The last few chapters don't seem to be as good as the first few. I think I've become a little too focused on details and research. Going to try to bring back more of the emotions and characterizations that I love. Wish me luck, and review please.  
  
Silver girl, I did decide to use some of your name suggestions. Zoey isn't the only one. Just finished the name list for the Sorting Ceremony. There will be 45 students going this year. You will probably only hear some of them during the Sorting. Others will be her housemates, classmates, friends, and enemies. The Sorting song done as well. So, you think Gryffindor? Well, I'm not going to tell, but have foreshadowed some. Gryffindor is a possibility when I look at Jess's character. The crystal charm was a piece of foreshadowing and will be important later on. Don't expect it to come into play too soon though. 


	9. Forming Connections

Title: Designated Harbinger - chapter nine  
  
Author: Lia  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: So far, none. In the future, possibly all HP books. Story starts in summer before CS.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP. J.K. Rowling does. I'm just playing in her universe. This story's plot, any characters, and things you don't recognize is mine. I'm not making any money.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Connections are everywhere. You just have to know how to find them. My journey has begun. Yours has also. We are connected, but can't see how. Ties come in many forms. Some just are. Others are made on purpose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter  
  
What do you think you're doing?, a voice hissed. I jump and look around before realizing who was speaking. Shush, Walter. I'm trying to listen., thinking back. Returning to my position on the floor, I press my ear against Jessica's door.  
  
That is exactly something you should not be doing right now. Why don't you play outside, go explore?, he suggests. I listen to my best (and now only nearby) friend, and then ignore it. Nahh. This is more fun. I might just find out what they're doing. Mom is busy cooking. When will this chance come again?, I say.  
  
Walter sighs mentally back to him. He's like that at times. Usually, he's great, but can get kinda stuffy. Sometimes I wonder if he's a grownup. Walter denies it, and tells me that he's a guide but no adult. I don't understand it even when he tried to explain. I'm just happy he's there. Really glad now that we're in this wacky place.  
  
Your mother's going to find out. She won't be pleased., he warns. Shrugging, Well, I won't get caught then. They shouldn't be keeping secrets from me anyway. I want to know what they are doing. Why does Jess have to go to that funny school? Can't she just stay here? I don't want her to go., I wined.  
  
Walter didn't say anything for a time, then states, It must be a first- rate opportunity for her, if her parents are allowing this. I'm sure she'll miss you and write you lots.  
  
I frown, still not liking this. First I have to leave my friends, my home. Then we move here to this not so good place. Now Jess is going to leave soon, and I won't see her till Christmas! It's not right. Everything's different.  
  
He must have been following my thoughts, since Walter spoke up just then. It'll get better, Peter. I promise. Hang in there and be yourself. You'll be going to school soon too, and will make friends there. Moreover, remember you'll be permitted to get a dog soon. That's great, isn't it? Think about all the fun and adventures you can have. A silly little grin slips onto my face. I love dogs, and Mom and Dad finally said I was old and responsible enough to get one. Can you believe it? A dog!  
  
Seeming to smile at me in my mind, Walter then suggests, So, can we do something else now? I shake my head. Nope, gotta listen. Few thuds could be heard, so I press my ear harder against the door. A noise of something dropping on the floor comes through ---BUT.  
  
"And what do YOU think you're doing?," Mom exclaims loudly. I fall back and look up. 'Oh, oh. Am I in trouble?' Most surely. Did you really think she'd allow spying?, Walter adds.  
  
"Nothing," I say hoping she'll believe me. She doesn't though, and stands there towering over me frowning. Mom shakes her head and pulls me to my feet. "Down stairs, now."  
  
"Ah, Mom!," I protest. "No, mister. I've told you many times not to bother your father and sister when they're studying." I pout, "But it's summer. Why study?" She shakes her head, "Jessica needs to know stuff that they don't teach in America. For example, she doesn't know enough English history for her grade level here. She's trying to get caught up before school begins. Now, come on."  
  
Mom leads me downstairs and orders me to set the table while she cooks. Every once in I while I glance at the stairs, wondering what's going on up there. Maybe Jess really is just studying. It'd be like my weird sister to do something like that. Mom keeps a close eye on me though, preventing me from finding out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jessica  
Dad enters my room. I switch off all but one of my lights and flip on some music. Nervous wasn't enough to describe my feelings. Tonight, Dad and I are going to form a connection between our spirit guides.  
  
He takes out a compass and the ebony box holding my stones. Carefully, he places the stones in the correct arrangement. We then both comfortably settle ourselves inside the circle. It starts.  
  
This time there is no guided meditation. I wish silently that everything turns out well. Trying to match Dad's deep breathing, I begin to unwind. Mentally, I go through the relaxation process. My father is finished first and holds out his hand. When I reach my place of love, peace, and relaxation, I clasp his hand.  
  
Trees gave way to grass, mountains set in the distance. I turned my head and saw Dad talking to an energetic eagle. 'That must be Olivia. Where is Simon?' Everywhere I look, ultimately calling out, "Simon?" A soft growl answers me. The bird and my father startle.  
  
Striking, and regal, the leopard approaches from the forest. He glowers at the raptor before focusing on me. I sigh, relieved he is here, even if a bit snappish.  
  
"We are here to ask for a favor." He cocks his head to the side, and I go on, "I will be far from home and my teacher. Will you allow a joining so I may continue to be taught?" Gesturing, I point out my father and the eagle. Simon glares and I have to wonder weather or not he is deciding to attack them. Eventually turning towards me his voice rumbling, he declares, "You go out to hunt and to grow strong. Good. Yes, you still require teachers. I will always be with you, but you require others. Although I do not approve too much of this bird, I will connect if you desire. Do your best and appreciate what I am doing for you."  
  
I nod happily and at ease. 'It must be kinda against nature to link a cat with a bird. Good thing Dad's guide is a hunter. Imagine if it was some other type like a pigeon.' A smile crosses my face at the notion. Simon looks at me, following my thoughts exactly. Our sense of humor was very alike. Feel the mental smirk coming through?  
  
Dad both seemed to have a tough and easy time persuading Olivia. I waited until he turned and nodded at me. Walking, we all met and formed a circle. Simon settled on west, Dad south, Olivia east, and me on north. Staring at each other, we focus and wait as the energy builds.  
  
The area begins to shine, auras flaring. No panic or nervousness deters us. All four of us bow our heads in unison at the energy's apex. The glowing mists grew until they meet. Rapidly, they diminish, leaving behind faded golden cords connecting one and all.  
  
Exhausted, I start to sway. The leopard nuzzles me, throat rumbling. My breathing slows, and I feel renewed strength. Dad looks a tad drained, but otherwise fine. He perks up as Olivia chirps at him. "It's time to select stones," Olivia pronounces in a surprisingly maternal tone of voice. He withdraws a leather sack from behind him, unfastens it, and pours out scores of small colored stones onto the soil.  
  
Bewildered, I look at Dad. "You didn't say anything about this," I hissed. Smiling mysteriously, he let my guide answer. "Cub, you should heed us. These will help in the coming days. All you need do is focus on their energies and accept their gifts. In time you will not need these trifles objects," Simon told me reassuringly.  
  
I surrender. "Wha-what do I do?," I stammered. Grinning in pure feline fashion, Simon states, "Close your eyes and focus on their vibrations. When one feels right remove it from the rest. I will tell you when you are finished."  
  
Exhaling loudly, I do what is asked. After spreading them out, I place my hands palms down, close my eyes, and feel. Warmth spreads through my hands. Every once in a while I pause and pick up a stone. Fingers caress the surface, considering its texture.  
  
'Hmm. No, not that. Nice, but no. What's that? Yes, I like that one. This one's similar, but not as good. No-yet, maybe. Yes, this one's different. It must have it's use, though not in the same way,' I think shifting through the possibilities. Not sure of how much time had past, I continue until Simon calls, "Enough. Nice choices. Look."  
  
I open my eyes to find the rocks I'd selected close by my side. The range was astonishing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ David (Dad)  
  
I watched my daughter as she selects among the stones. It was a extensive collection including precious and semiprecious stones. Some were cut, others polished. There was a wide variety from which to pick.  
  
Her eyes were closed, and her face a imagine of seriousness. I smile fondly. Only a few times have I've seen this. In this world, we are all old and young at the same time.  
  
'Strange. I wonder is this is a preview of the woman she'll become?' My chest constricts. Olivia watches me. It had taken quite amount of convincing to get her to agree to this. Surprised me actually, usually she's so accommodating. She kept looking at Jess's leopard fretfully while we talked. Was it just a natural reluctance between the two species?  
  
What a leopard he is! My daughter sure has a formidable guide. Not really what I anticipated for my little girl. He is a massive animal. Dark, tawny fur and piercing yellow eyes that followed your every movement. There was a fierceness about him covered by an aloof and dignified demeanor. His manner was pure cat. You really have to wonder at what his human form might look like.  
  
The guides, after all are just representatives of our spirit advisors. Their animal form projects their strongest characteristics, but will at times shift into something more like us. Olivia, when not an eagle, has always been seen as a woman just past her prime. Her black curls have forever streaked with gray. Kind eyes followed each form.  
  
Jessica picks her first stone. She strokes the pebble sized colorless stone gently. I smile with pleasure. The moonstone is useful for psychics. It soothes and balances emotional states as well as handy in aura reading, regressions, psychometry, and second sight.  
  
After some time, Jessica lifts up a curved, coarse, black stone. I shudder and look to the guides. They stare back, effectively telling me not to protest. This is not what I wish for my daughter. She should be kept clear of evil, not tempted by it! However, if so, the Jet, a piece of compacted coal, is capable of warding off evil influences. Intruders will have problems attacking her space.  
  
Another bad stone is then chosen. I have to wonder at this. Is Hogwarts safe for her? It practically looks as if we are training her for battle. This stone is a Bloodstone. Dark green with red spots and medium sized, it will help prevent injury and disease. Excellent for protection.  
  
I feel relieved at the next few stones. These are healthier ones. Black Obsidian, a translucent black glass. While still a protection stone, it has qualities that assist with transition, sharpens vision, and shields against unwanted vibrations and emotional draining. Azurite, an opaque dark blue, aids communication, insight, and vision, reduces anxiety, and helps in hypnosis.  
  
Deep green Dioptase makes me grin. It figures that Jessica would need that one. Useful in mental and spiritual attunement, its main use was to help heal an over stimulated brain. I can clearly see her studying so hard her head aches.  
  
The next few stones help with her development. A small royal blue with gold specks, a medium blue-gray, an abnormally formed translucent yellow one, an oblong piece of glass with copper flecks and a clear crystal were also placed beside her. Lapis Lazuli, Hawk's Eye, Citrine, Goldstone, and Quartz Crystal.  
  
The leopard tells her to stop. I smile at Jessica's expression as she looks at her selections. Her guide is smiling in a quite pleased and feline way. Although I'm leery of two of the eleven chosen, all are beneficial.  
  
The Lapis helps open psychic abilities, wisdom, and healing. Jessica's ethereal plane work will improve with Hawk's Eye. Practical is the Citrine. Sharing, and mediumship skills for Goldstone. The crystal is useful in many ways. I ponder how she'll decide to use it.  
  
'Hmm. Eleven stones. Eleven. Is there any meaning to this? That's a Master Number. One that symbolizes either revelation or fanaticism. People that follow this path are messengers, destined to divulge something new and enriching to the world. Of course this doesn't mean that is her path. It's possible that this number of stones was chosen for other reasons. Maybe they are more effective because of the number. I just will have to wait and see.'  
  
Jessica looks to me. "I don't recognize them all." Nodding, I say, "Don't worry. I'll tell you about them later. If I'm correct, it is time for us to leave." Olivia and the leopard glance at each other, communicating silently. I don't know if it's just me, but it's kind of uncanny seeing an eagle and leopard coexist side by side. They look directly at me then Jessica and nod. Simultaneously, they say, "Go. Until next time. Happy hunting."  
  
And just like that the setting disappear gradually. I discover Jessica and myself back in her bedroom sitting on the green carpet. This session took a lot out of us. Taking a deep breath, I stand then reach over to help Jessica up. She is so growing up each day; I can hardly believe it. 'Remember when I could hold her in my arms? Where have those days gone?'  
  
She sways slightly then steadies. My little girl is going away soon. I must prepare her the best way I can. Uncle Thomas is a superior medium than I. Surely he'll help us with that over Christmas holidays.  
  
In the months ahead, I can anticipate Jessica's abilities to grow. Already she is gaining further power and control over her auric self. The potential is there. I have a hunch that something's going to test those skills in the years to come.  
*************************************  
Hey, Silvergirl! Thanks for the email. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. You really like the chapters with the info-descriptions? Cool! Just tell me if they become too much. Wouldn't have to write so much if it wasn't for the psychic parts and if it was just a straight HP fic, but this is so much more interesting to write. Creative juices are a flowing. where does that phrase come from? Reference to ink wells? ;)   
  
Bye all! 


	10. First Step to Goodbye

Title: Designated Harbinger - chapter ten  
  
Author: Lia Story Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP. J.K. Rowling does. I'm just playing in her universe. This story's plot, any characters, and other things you don't recognize is mine. I'm not making any money.  
  
****************************************************************  
A journey begins with a single step. Well, at least that's what people say. I say that a journey starts way before that. After all how can you go without wondering what to wear or bring. Also, don't you have to plan where and when you're going? I guess if you're being technical, the fist step is the beginning. Sorry, can't even see that. Because before you even move your foot, you must first prepare you mind that YOU ARE LEAVING.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay, are you ready?," Dad asks setting my trunk and cat carrier on the trolley. Smiling bravely, I nod and clutch my backpack. "Sure am. You'll remember to send that letter to Christy for me?," I ask. "Yep, will do. Don't worry well forward all your letters." I sigh, and dismiss one worry off my very long mental check list.  
  
"This is it, huh," I softly speak. Dad nods while bushing a lock of hair back behind my ear. Mom, who'd been silent and a bit sappy, rushed forward and embraced me. "Do you best, luv. Write to us about anything and everything, okay? Take care of Sassy. You know she's not used to this, smart though she is. If you have any trouble you go to Dumbledore. He's a good man, and a great wizard. Seems to be aware of everything that happens in that school. I'm sure he knows about you already. And, most of all have fun. You'll never experience a school like this one," she babbled as we hugged snugly. I nod, still smelling the sweet scent of her hair and promise, "I will, Mom." Withdrawing, Mom regained her composure and said, "I'll walk Jessica to the correct gate. Then we can leave."  
  
Dad is uptight, but smiling. He sweeps me into a hug and tells me to remember all that he's told me. 'Like I would forget important stuff,' I reflect. "Make friends and have a good time. And study. We expect decent grades from you."  
  
The final person I say goodbye to is my brother. Peter, I could clearly see didn't want me to go. "Hey, shortie. Can I get a hug?," I ask. A surprisingly heavy object slams into me and clutches me in a tight hold. "Don't go," he mumbles.  
  
My typically annoying baby brother can be sweet at times. This must be one of them. However, even this is a little irritating. It looks like he's not going to release. Sighing, "Gotta Pete. Come on. I'm counting on you to give me on all the dirt on mom and dad. Hopefully they won't edit your letters as they help you write. I promise to be extra bossy at vacation times, okay?" Sniffling a bit he pulls away. I muss his hair up, and he smiles pushing my arm away. Mom and Dad, for some reason are both smiling.  
  
Today was the last day of August. All of us are right outside King's Cross Station were the train departs for Hogwarts at eleven. We had all driven to London. After Mom drops me off at the platform, they're planning to visit the Tower of London. Dad thinks it'll give Peter something else to think about. Part of me is jealous and wants to go with them. Mom simply told me that today was the day her kids see their first castles. The Tower for Peter, and Hogwarts for me.  
  
After a couple of 'love yous' and one last wave goodbye, I follow mom inside the Station. The clock over the arrivals board revealed that I had twenty minutes until the train left. "So, How do I get in again, Mom?," I ask feeling panicky as I looked over the crowd.  
  
Mom scanned the area also, "See there's platform nine. Over there is platform ten. The one we want to go to is in the middle." Glancing I notice the big plastic numbers over each platform, but nothing in the middle even suggested a platform nine and three quarters. She smiles as I said, "But there's nothing in the middle!"  
  
"Magic, dear, magic. We just have to do is walk straight at the barrier between the two platforms. Let wait for some people to pass, and well run right through it." I look to where Mom points at a very large, very solid brick wall. 'Wizard just have to do things oddly, don't they?,' I gulp then trailed after Mom who was pushing the trolley.  
  
We approach the barrier unhurriedly, then speed up as we near. I shut my eyes and latch onto Mom's arm. When we halt, I open my eyes and gasp. Before me was the platform and a scarlet steam engine waiting. Overhead a sign said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Behind me was a wrought-iron archway where the wall had been.  
  
Smiling, "Let's get you a less crowed carriage, luv," Mom says and leads me down the platform to an empty compartment near the end of the train. I climb on up, and set Sassy's carrier in the empty compartment. Mom helps me lift the trunk up and into a corner of the compartment under the seat.  
  
"You should be just fine here. Remember to buy something on the way up. It should take you almost four hours to get there. Be safe, learn, and have fun," Mom says hugging me before leaving. I hug her back and kiss her cheek. "I will, Mom. Love you." She kisses my cheek and whispers the words right back, then leaves. I watch as she walks back to the barrier, turns and waves, then walks on thru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For the most part the next ten minutes went by recently undisturbed. Older students met up with fellow friends and classmates. Some walked through on their search. It wasn't until a boy around Jessica's age came in that she had another person to talk to.  
  
"Hey! Can I come in here," he asks lugging his trunk behind him. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Here, I'll help ya," Jess moves to help with the trunk. "Thanks, I'm Alexander Harrison. But everyone just calls me Alex. What's your accent?," he says flopping in the seat opposite mine.  
  
He is kinda cute if a little short. His dark brown hair was sweaty from the summer heat. "Oh, it's American. You know, maybe I should wear a sign. That's the second time I've been asked that," I say a little sarcastically.  
  
"Ouch. Maybe I should watch myself. I've heard that you Yanks are an aggressive sort," he says smiling humorously. I playfully growl, then smile. "Oh, yeah. I'll eat ya for breakfast. And where did I put my manners? Hi, I'm Jessica Bradley. New resident to the UK and fellow first year at Hogwarts if I'm assuming correctly."  
  
"Err, you would be correct there. So, what do you think about this school," he says nervously. Surprised, I look at him closely, and then smile. "You're Muggle born aren't ya?"  
  
"Yeah, I am," he states somewhat nervous and defensively. 'Hmm. Wonder what caused this reaction. Must have already faced some prejudice." I grin at him, "Well, that's cool. My mom's the witch in the family, but we live all muggle-like. It'd be nice to know someone who isn't all used to this."  
  
He exhales noisily leans his head back and stops looking as if he's about to attempt making a quick exit. "That's a relief. I've heard that some people aren't real accepting of Muggleborns you know?, he tells. I nod, "Yeah. People can be weird." We then start to talk about what books we had read about wizards and our experiences shopping in Diagon ally.  
  
People traveled past our compartment, but we didn't pay them too much attention. We were joined next when a familiar voice calls out, "Hi you two. Got room for one more?" Looking up, I smile brightly at the cheerful face of Zoey Mansel. I look at Alex who shrugs, then answer, "Sure. You're Zoey, right? This is Alex." He smiles silly, "Alexander Harrison, but call me Alex or I won't know who you're talking to."  
  
Zoey smiles at Alex, eyes shining merrily. "Nice to meet you. I'm Zoey Mansel. Your name's Jessica, right? Did you ever get a wand? What house do you think you'll be in?," she says as she stores away her owl and trunk.  
  
I laugh while Alex looks a little stunned. "Once more, slower please," he utters Zoey's eyes gleam, "Oh, guess that rules out Ravenclaw then." I continue to laugh and take out my wand to show Zoey. "See, did get a wand. Cedar and mermaid hair. What was yours again?" "Sycamore and dragon heartstring," she states then looks at Alex . "Err, Birch and gnome," he blurts out.  
  
A smile turned into a grin which turned into full blown laughter. I stare at her wondering what had happened to her sanity. "What?," Alex says. Shrugging, I look to Zoey. She quiets then says, "Oh that was good. Gnome? You don't know what a gnome is?" We both shake our heads. "Must both be Muggleborns then. Well, a gnome is a wizard's garden pest that resembles a potato with legs. They are rather dim, too. I've haven't heard of too many people with gnome in their wands."  
  
'Oh, that's why,' I feel my lips tug upward. Alex groans. "So, are you both Muggleborns? I've never met any before," Zoey says. He just raises his hand, while I shake my head. "Mom's a witch, but we live in the Muggle world."  
  
"Blimey! How interesting! I guess you don't know much about the houses then, do you?," she said. I shake my head along with Alex. Zoey's smile brightens. It's safe to say that she just loves to talk.  
  
Alex and I were mostly quite while Zoey enlightens more about the houses. We throw in a couple of questions. None of us seems to want to be in Slytherin. Zoey was a rather shocked when I mentioned my grandmother and my mom's cousin was one. Alex, seeing her being somewhat upset, mentioned that maybe the bad reputation they have is a more recent occurrence.  
  
Quickly we change the topic back to something less disturbing. So, we begin to talk about the Sorting ceremony. She believes that they had to fight a dragon. A smirk forms on my face, it appears that only I skimmed through Hogwarts: A History.  
  
I don't tell them, though. What was the fun in that? The expressions on their faces when they find out about the singing hat looks to be very amusing. Alex whispers to Zoey and she glances at me. "You know. Spill," she says. Shaking my head, I refuse. She then states a little peeved that I'll probably be put in Slytherin. I just smile knowing that she's not being serious.  
  
A loud party of red-heads flashed by the compartment. "Whoa. Who're all the reds?," I ask. Zoey leans over and looks out the window. "Oh. Those have to be the Weasleys. They all are Gryffindors and have red hair. My older sister told me about them. She just graduated last year. They better hurry. The train is leaving soon."  
  
Nearby we could hear a couple of voices. Zoey had turned and was explaining Quidditch to Alex. She was a Wasps fan. "Go on, Ginny. There you are have fun at school," said a motherly voice. "But Mum! What about Harry and Ron? They're not here yet," a girl's voice said worriedly. "Don't worry. We'll find them," she said and the train whistled. Zoey had jumped up at the whistle and was waving out the window yelling, "Bye, Mum. Bye Dad."  
  
The door opened and a girl their age peeks in. "Hi. Can I sit here? The others are really full." I look at the others and saw no objection, so reply, "That's all right with me. Come in. I'm Jessica Bradley, American by the way before you ask. That's Alex Harrison and the one hanging out the window is Zoey Mansel." Zoey flashes a smile before continuing to wave until the platforms are out of sight.  
  
The red-headed girl opens the door wider and drags in a worn trunk. Alex helps her set it in the corner. "Err, thanks. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." Zoey spins around in the seat and says with awe, "Oh, is it true your brother's friends with Harry Potter?" I roll my eyes at her behavior.  
  
Ginny blushes, and I suddenly remember that she must be the girl from the bookstore. Even redder than before she says, "Yeah, he is. But for some reason they didn't come through the barrier." She starts chewing on her lip and looks out the window.  
  
Alex shifts in his seat nervously. I bet he didn't know how to deal with a worried girl. Zoey seems disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing the famous Harry Potter. Sighing, I suppose it was up to me to break the silence. "The adults will figure it out what happened. They had to be right behind you, so they couldn't have traveled far."  
  
I pause and add, "Hey aren't you that girl I saw in the bookstore?" The red-head looks up startled then in realization. "Yeah. I remember seeing you. What were you trying to tell me?," she asks.  
  
Zoey and Alex look at me questionably, so I smile. "Oh you guys should have seen it. It was awesome. There I was looking at books when they announced that Harry Potter was in the store."  
  
"Oh, you mean you saw Professor Lockhart? Isn't he dreamy?," Zoey sighs. She and Ginny look off dazedly taking a trip to la-la land. I catch Alex's eye and roll mine. He is looking just as uncomfortable as I am by the star- struck girls.  
  
"Anyway--," I stress, "right after that this blond boy starts arguing with Harry. Then, BOOM, out of nowhere appears this girl telling the guy to back off. It was sweet!" Zoey and Alex look at Ginny with interest. "Good job, that was," I put in. Ginny is blushing bright red, "It wasn't a big deal, really. It was my dad and Harry-" I interrupt her, "Yeah and then the grownups come in and start to fist fight. Impressive and very entertaining." We all start to smile as we imagine that picture.  
  
Zoey shakes her head looks at Ginny. "So, I was telling them about the houses. Alex is Muggleborn and Jessica is half. They aren't sure where they'll fit. Me, I'm thinking Gryffindor like dad, or Hufflepuff like mom. Ravenclaw'd be nice. What about you?," Zoey says. Ginny looking a little more cheerful states confidently, "Gryffindor, surely. All my family is in there."  
  
And so, the journey to Hogwarts has begun.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Oh, yeah. Those color and rock meanings are all part of the research I was talking about. Other things I've researched, were types of British names, British slang, international travel policy, a little of the history of Alexandria, typical pub names, smiting tools and techniques, names of Hogwarts students, spirit quests, and various psychic abilities. I have a big reference file on my computer that I store info on.  
  
That line about ink wells: Well, creative juices flowing= lots of ink on paper = old saying = old method of writing = ink wells like the ones they use in Harry Potter. I don't really think of today's ink pens as flowing, so automatically figured it was a saying from old. When you're being creative (in writing) wouldn't there be a lot of flowing ink on paper? When I try to think what they mean about other kinds of juices they could mean-well lets just say-eww! So, you follow my twisted logic? Got any other ideas about what that saying could mean?  
  
My classes got canceled because of icy roads, so I finished this a little earlier than normal. Hope you like. This section is more childish, but major in conversation (and minor in description). 


	11. To Where We Belong

Title:  Designated Harbinger-chapter 11

Author:  Lia

Rating:  PG-13

Spoilers:  So far, none.  In future, all HP books.

Disclaimer:  I do not own HP.  I'm not making any money.  So, why go through this any further?  Jessica and company, and this plot are mine.

************************************************************************

Belonging.  Isn't that what we all want?  Who's to say where we fit in?  Do really really fit in anywhere?  At Hogwarts a hat chooses where to place people.  Still, we grow and change through the years.  I think it's the person as well as time that leads us to where we're suppose to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex and Jessica were comparing their favorite music groups while sharing a box of Bertie's Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  "So, you like U2, too.  Brilliant," he said popping a dark brown one into his mouth.  Jess giggled when his face twists and he spits it out.  "Bad one.  Coffee flavored."  

She took an orange colored one, and ate it quickly.  He shot her a questioning look.  Shrugging, she said, "Orange.  Yep, like their new song.  Oh, have you seen the movie 'Robin:  Prince of Thieves.'  I just love that Bryan Adams song.  Was it big over here?"  

He shakes his head, "Haven't seen it.  I know the song you're talking about though.  It was number one over here for a while last year."  He glances at  the two other girls who're sharing a box of Jelly Slugs, shuddering as the candies move around leaving a trail of jelly behind.  "What do you think they're talking about?," he asks.

Jessica looks over at the two girls in deep conversation.  At that moment they started giggling.  "Just by looking at them?  Boys.  Probably Harry Potter," she responses rolling her eyes.  

Alex looks away sickened.  "I really need to start making some guy friends," he mutters to Jess's amusement.  

She pouts, "But, I thought we had something special!  How can you say that?"  

He grins shaking his head, "Hey, what do you expect?  I'm a guy!"  

She laughs.  "Well, then.  Have another bean, guy," she says forcing another bean into his mouth as he struggles.  

He munches on it and says, "Thanks.  Cherry."  

The peaceful atmosphere of the compartment didn't last.  Door opening widely, three kids entered acting as if they owned the place.  Two were bulky, dim looking, muscle types while the other Jessica recognized as the blond from the bookstore.  He glanced over the room's occupants before focusing on Ginny.

"Weasel, where's your boyfriend?  Lost him already, have you?  How predictable," he said with a sneer.  Ginny flushes brightly, worry returning as she thought of her brother and Harry.  

Jessica frowned briefly before beaming at Ginny, "Boyfriend!  Gin, you didn't tell me.  Who is it?  Come on, you've got to tell me as soon as the riffraff leave."  

The blond glowers at Jessica.  "Got a little friend, Weasel?  Doesn't look like much.  A would-be Hufflepuff.  How good for you.  All you need is a Mudblood to join you Muggle-loving freaks."  Pausing, he throws a measuring look at Jessica.  She stares back at him (obviously the leader of his gang) right into his gray eyes.

Ginny stands up and moves slightly in front of Jessica and Alex.  "Leave Malfoy.  We don't enjoy snakes around here," she says bravely.  

Malfoy looks over Jessica, Alex (who is observing all this), and Zoey (who looks like she wishes she's in another room), before glaring at Ginny.  "You don't even know if they are Slytherin or not.  Fortinatlly, we know Slytherin won't be disgraced by you.  Them we'll see, but I doubt they're up to our standard."  

Jessica stands up next to Ginny.  She can feel the energy crackling around her.  "Didn't you hear?  Are you deaf?  She said leave.  We don't allow slimy snakes to pollute our compartment.  Get lost!," she said loudly, fists clenched.  Malfoy looks at her surprised.  'Guess he didn't think the little would-be Hufflepuff would have a backbone.'  

"Why would I listen to a Weasley?  Or you?  I'm Draco Malfoy, and you obviously have bad taste in friends.  Do you even know who my father is?," he said despise dripping off his voice.

That was it.  Jessica lost her temper.  "My name's Jessica Bradley and hopefully, he's nothing like you.  Friends are something you wouldn't recognize if they were standing right in your face.  Now, get out!  Take your dogs with you.  Out, out, damn spot," she shouted pointing to the door.  As she gestured, she felt the energy push out from her.  

The three boys stumbled back.  Draco almost fell on his butt.  With a pointedly angered face, Draco smirked and turned to the door.  With the parting shot, "Meet you worthless Mugglelovers later," he left.  The two muscles following him.

As soon as he left, Jessica felt faint.  She gracelessly sat back down in her seat and closed her eyes.  'What did I just do?  Did I just move them with my aura?  Wow, must of.  It felt like I was physically shoving them.  Man, I'm tired.'  Zoey and Ginny were watching her wide-eyed.  

Ginny shook her head, "That was absolutely brilliant.  Never imagined seeing someone order him about like a dog.  Maybe, you'll be put into Gryffindor with me."  

Zoey nodded her head, "Oh, I'd say it's defiantly a possibility.  You really looked amazing, Jess."  

Jessica sighed and leaned her head on Alex's shoulder.  For some reason, he just made her feel more relaxed and balanced.  He glanced down at her.  She shrugged but didn't move, "I'm glad he's gone.  Wore me out though."  

He smiled, "Well, I'm not surprised.  She's American.  They can be bloody vicious.  Just don't go and sort into Slytherin, Jessica and we're all right.  Wonder why they all stumbled like that?"  

Jessica shivered at the thought of being in Slytherin.  If Blondie is the standard for that house, she could definitely see where they were got their reputation.  "Don't know.  Don't care.  Must have been the train.  You guys are right.  Slytherins are so not of the good."  Jessica thought to herself that she was glad to meet these people instead of someone like Malfoy.  They were nice people at heart.  She hoped that they won't be separated into different houses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the train ride was relatively peaceful.  It sure wasn't quiet.  Instead of the regular 'Oh, school's starting.  Why do I have to go?,' there was a feeling of excitement and high expectations in the air.  A voice echoed through the train:  "We well be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time.  Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Zoey stood and began rumbling around in her trunk.  "We better put on our black student robes," she said slipping hers on.  

Jessica swallowed nervously before locating hers and pulling it on over her outfit.  The others all shuffled around thru their trunks.  Except for Ginny's, which was slightly faded, they were all wearing identical looking uniforms.  

"Kinda plain," Jess muttered.  

"Most schools have uniforms in England," Alex informed her.

The train finally stopped.  People slowly pushed their way out onto a small, dark platform.  It was early evening, the air cool.  Jess shivered, starting to regret wearing shorts and a tee instead of something warmer.  A lamp bobbed overhead, and a heavily accented voice called out, "Firs' years!  Firs' years over here!  C'mon, follow me.  Watch yer step."  The voice belonged to a large, hairy smiling figure wearing a large overcoat.  

A nearby curly haired blond whispered to her neighbor, "I've heard of this bloke.  His name's Hagrid, Hogwart's groundskeeper."

The new students all followed the man down a steep, narrow path.  The only sounds were a few scattered whispers and the sound of crickets.  "Jus' round this bend yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts," he called back.  

"Ooooh!," the gathered group of first years exclaimed. 

 "Whoa, cool!  Now that is what I call a castle!," said Jess.  

Ginny smiled and nodded while Alex tried to close his mouth.  Ahead of them was a huge black lake.  Suspended on top a high mountain on the other side, windows alit, against a dark sky, was a massive castle.  

There were many little boats on the shore.  "No more'n four to a boat!," the Hagrid told the group.  Zoey, Jessica, Ginny, and Alex all looked at each other before heading towards the same boat and climbing in.  After making sure everyone was in a boat, Hagrid commanded the boats FORWARD.  All of the boats moved at once, gliding across the lake.  Most people were silent, waiting for what would happen next.  Zoey looked nervously into the water and whispered to Alex about a Giant Squid that lived in the lake.  We all had to duck when the boats reached the cliff's ivy covered tunnel which led to an underground harbor.  The first years followed Hagrid nervously as they left the boats and approached large oak doors.

He knocked three times.  The door opened revealing a serious looking, tall, black-haired witch in bright green robes in the doorway.  

"The firs'years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  

"Thank you, Hagrid.  I will take them from here," she replied effectively dismissing him.  

Hundreds of voices could be heard behind the door on the right of the Entrance Hall.  Stone floor and walls, torches, and a marble staircase characterized the room.  Professor McGonagall led us to a small, empty chamber off the main hall.  We all squeezed in.  It was a tight fit for there were about fifty people to be sorted.

The professor cleared her throat, "Welcome to Hogwarts.  The start-of-term banquet will begin soon, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.  This ceremony is significant because, while here, your house will be your family.  You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."  

She then named the different houses, and informed us of the point system, the house cup, and the Sorting ceremony that will happen in a couple of minutes.  Before leaving the room, she suggested we check our appearance and wait quietly.  Jess rolled her eyes, getting impatient as well as nervous.  Zoey was twitching like a nervous bird.  Ginny and Alex seemed more relaxed.  Ginny was chewing her lip and looked far away in thought.  Alex just appeared resigned.  Other students whisper quietly to each other, gossiping on what sort of test they'll be put through.

Professor McGonagall returned shortly and told us to form a line.  They all walked out of the chamber, across the Entrance Hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.  The room was amazing.  A starry night sky existed where the ceiling should be.  Candles floated above four long tables occupied by students.  Golden plates and goblets filled the tables, waiting for food.  At the end was a long table for the staff members.  She led us in front of the entire school in front of the staff table facing the students.  

She then positioned a stool in front of them.  A worn, patched, and dirty wizard's hat was set on top the stool.  Zoey and Alex looked at Jessica puzzled.  'A hat!,' they both appeared to say.  Smirking a bit, Jess looked over the room.  There were a few ghosts about as well as a lot of moving paintings.  The colors shown among the tables showed yellow and black, red and gold, blue and bronze, and green and silver.  At the last table her eyes locked onto a face with slicked back blond hair.  Draco Malfoy was giving her an assessing stare that did not comfort her in the least.  She glanced away first, the hat regaining her attention.

It twitched, and then a rip became a mouth-as the hat began to sing:

_Four in past planned to make a refuge for posterity,_

_In accord began a school in which to teach,_

_And that's how Hogwarts came to be._

_Varied in manner and qualities,_

_So likewise it was arranged,_

_For each house a different set, _

_And for each a Founder's name._

_Bold Gryffindor are something to behold, _

_Eccentric and courageous to the last._

_Sly Slytherin for those of great ambition, _

_Grow strong there and pride their past._

_Hardworking Hufflepuff, loyal and gentle,_

_Will feel comfortable among their kind._

_While Ravenclaw prize those who are clever,_

_Discover there those of like mind._

_To find where students do belong they created little old me,_

_So put me on and we will see which house you will be._

_With much pleasure I welcome you here among our number,_

_Hope you like it here at least until the season reaches summer._

The crowd clapped and the hat bowed before becoming motionless.  Professor McGonagall pulled out a long roll of parchment and stepped forward.  In a loud clear voice she said, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."  Then she began calling out names:  

"Mackerel, Bridget!"  A skinny girl stepped forward nervously, and quickly put on the hat, and hopped on the stool.  

After a minute, she smiled relieved, as the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  The table nearest the door cheered loudly and she rapidly sat down.  A ghost dressed as a friar waved at her.

"Allen, Theodore!"  A sandy haired boy walked slowly to the stool.  

The hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"  He joined Draco's cheering table which was farthest from the door.

"Bell, Chloe!"  A pretty pony tailed blond jumped and put on the hat.  

After a few minutes:  "HUFFLEPUFF!"  Shocked she joined Bridget, and waved at an older girl at the red and gold table.  They had a family resemblance thing going on.  The older girl looked disappointed.  

"Bradley, Jessica!"  Jessica jumped startled.  'Wow, that was fast.'  She took a deep breath, approached the stool, and placed the hat firmly on her head.

_"Hmm, where should I place you?  You are quite a contradiction.  A Psychic and a Witch.  Both pure in nature.  Never had one like you here before.  In Slytherin, you're sure to grow strong," an old voice similar to the hat's said to her mind.  _

_'What!  Slytherin, darn it.  Hey, how can you be talking to me?' _

_ The hat chuckled.  "I see a great amount of intellect as well.  Ravenclaw might be a suitable place.  You'd learn much there, and gain stronger control."  _

_'Control might be good.  I didn't have control on the train.  Dad always said that I have a touch of Mom's temper.'  _

_Reading her thoughts and memories, the hat said, "Yes, you have courage as well.  Much like the Gryffindor you mother was.  Standing up for your friends, even new ones shows loyalty.  Perhaps Hufflepuff, then.  What do you feel like?"  _

_Jessica shrugged.  She was getting impatient as well as some of the other students.  Almost ten minutes had pasted though it seemed longer to her.  'Why are you asking me?  You are the one made to decide this.  Choose whatever house would help me become the best I can be.'  _

_The hat straightened itself, "Well, then.  Enough boldness, and tongue on you already.  Control is what you really need.  Let it then be---."  _

The crowd was starting to whisper.  They didn't normally see the hat take so long to decide.  While waiting, Jessica's expressions could bee seen by all.  First surprise, then annoyance, and slight confusion.  The Weasley twins were starting to take bets when the hat announced-.  "RAVENCLAW!"  

Jessica took off the hat and headed to the loudest table, the blue and bronze one.  She slid in next to a pretty black-haired girl a little older than her.  "Hi!  I'm Padma Patil.  Welcome to Ravenclaw."  

She looked around and saw smiling faces and welcomes coming from many directions.  The lady ghost nodded at her regally.  Smiling, she thanked them and watched the rest of the sorting along with her housemates to see where her friends were placed.  'I hope some of them are here with me.'

A girl named Gwendolen Clayworth joined the Slytherins, while a very short boy names Colin Creevey became the first Gryffindor of the year.  Next were two Hufflepuffs, Phoebe Davies and Joseph Dawson.  Jack Dunstan joined the red and gold table that was Gryffindor.  A pair of fraternal twins were both sorted into Hufflepuff.  Their names were Damon and Irene Edwards.  

A smug looking girl named Melia Fawcett was next to join Jessica at the Ravenclaw table.  She waved at another dark haired girl.  "That's my sister.  I just knew I'd be in Ravenclaw."  

Melia took one look at Jess's outfit before turning back towards the hat.  'I don't think I'll be liking this one.'  Jessica looked back hoping for to get a friend in her house.

A tall blond named Jason Garland was sorted into Gryffindor.  A pale, cold eyed Drusilla Gaspar joined the Slytherins.  

A boy joined Jessica and Melia at the table.  "Hi, I'm Connor Green.  I hope we get some more boys.  Do you like Quidditch?," he asked.  Jessica shrugged, while Melia chatted with the sandy haired boy.  

Another person joined the table.  "Oh, good.  I was hoping for Ravenclaw.  I'm Naomi Hamilton," said the girl with messily pulled back hair as she sat down next to Connor.  

Jessica smiled, but focused on the next name called.  "Harrison, Alexander" 

Alex sighed before sitting on the stool and putting the hat on.  After two minutes the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"  Jessica jumped up and cheered.  At least one of her friends was with her.  

He smiled as he approached and sat down near her.  "Cool!  We're both eagles!," she said.  

"Yeah, I'm glad to know someone else here, too."  

Connor exclaimed, "Brilliant!  My first roommate.  I was starting to think that I'd be surrounded by girls."  Alex rolled his eyes which made Jessica laugh.  

Ethan Higgs-Hufflepuff, Medea Ingram-Slytherin.  

A small nervous girl named Helen Jarvis joined their table.  She sighed with relief and said something like hoping all this wasn't a sort of dream.  Jessica assumed that she was Muggleborn.  A skinny kid named Jeremy Jorkins was added to Hufflepuff.  A guy named Guy Johnson joined the table and began making friends with Connor.  He seemed to have an older Gryffindor sister who waved at him.  

Ian Kinlan-Gryffindor, Lois Leatherby-Slytherin, Alice Linwood-Gryffindor, and Adam Lurke-Slytherin.  

Jessica grabbed Alex's hand as Zoey Mansel's name was called.  "Please be Ravenclaw, please be Ravenclaw," she said under her voice.  Alex looked on wondering where their friend would go.  

Zoey smiled nervously; quiet for once as the hat was placed on her head.  After a moment's pause, it called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  She waved as she walked on over to the yellow and black table.  The two Ravenclaws both looked disappointed.  Jessica told herself that they'd still be friends even though they are in separate houses.

Dylan Montague sorted into Slytherin, while Dan Osborne and Maeve Parker both went to Gryffindor.  Gary Payton sorted into Ravenclaw, Grace Pritchard (who was not graceful) to Slytherin, and Arthur Quincy joined Ravenclaw.  Gary and Arthur were getting along well.  Gary informed us that he is half and half, started talking to Alex about their favorite sport soccer. 

Leo Quirke-Slytherin, Diana Raleigh-Gryffindor, Brian Roberts-Hufflepuff, and Jarl Rukin followed by Xanthe Shelsher were Slytherins.  A boy with many freckles, named Seth Spinnet joined Ravenclaw.  He too seemed to have an older Gryffindor sister.  Pretty, blond Elizabeth Summers skipped over to Gryffindor, followed later by a more reluctant Alan Taylor.  

The students were all starting to get hungry at this time and loudly announced that fact.  A curly-haired blond went to Ravenclaw.  In a slight stuck up tone of voice she informed the rest that her name was Carol Walton.  Jessica wasn't to sure about her yet.  

The next girl to be sorted was Ginny.  She nervously put on the hat.  Almost immediately, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  

Jessica cursed under her breath disappointed again as Ginny joined her older brothers.  She looked around the room, but didn't seem to find who she was looking for.  'Are her brother and Harry still missing?'  

Only two students were left.  Philip Wright went to Hufflepuff while Miriam Young joined Ginny at Gryffindor.  Jessica looked around the room.  She and Alex were at Ravenclaw, Zoey a Hufflepuff, and Ginny a Gryffindor.  The hat placed us where it felt we would belong best.  We were all separated, but she couldn't help but feel that this was only temporary.  Her eyes set upon the Slytherin table.  Draco was looking around smugly as if he owned the place.  

'Oh, well.  At least none of us became snakes.'

**********************************************************

So, what did you think?  Surprised?  Well, I had this part planed for a while.  Remember those parts when she went to college camp or studied.  Yeah, I know that it would be more convenient to have them all in Gryffindor, but that really wasn't realistic.  Anyway would Ginny be so obsessed with the diary if she had really close housemates?  Was it ok?  I tried not to make it boring, but how interesting could the sorting be yet still being true to the books?  How do you like the part with Draco?  He's my first major cannon/original character interaction scene.  Please, review!


	12. BreakFast

Title: Designated Harbinger - chapter 12 Author: Lia Rating: pg-13  
  
Feedback: Please review. I'd like to know if people are reading my story. No flames please.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I'm not making any money. So, why go through this any further?  
  
*********************************************  
  
After every animal or plant enters a new environment, they go through a nesting period. We always react to something new in various ways. Some fix up their surroundings, while others explore their territory. Some meet new individuals (friends and rivals), others try to stay with what they are familiar. How do you behave?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I pull out a book from a bag hidden under my bed. Its title is faded, the pages old. Flipping thru I stop at a particular chapter about pushing people and objects. Skimming, my eyes widen. 'Whoa. Did I do that? Cool. Dad was right. I am getting stronger. This is one of the more advanced auric abilities.'  
  
This was one explanation for what happened on the train. The other being magic, but I don't think that is the case. A person's auric field can be expanded or withdrawn as was described in another chapter of this book. The one I'm looking at now contains information about using your field to push a person or an object. People who are well grounded tend to be more difficult to affect. All objects have energy fields. I just expanded mine out and pushed against theirs. Moving objects takes a lot more work and can make you tired at first. That must be why I was so tired afterwards. The chapter then gives examples of prior cases and uses, as well as exercises.  
  
Sighing, I put the book away and draw back the sheer light blue drapes around the bed. The room was circular; five beds, armoires, and bookshelves set between the windows. A round table with five chairs was placed in the center of the room. Blue and bronze accents the gray stone walls, the wooden floors, and the dark furniture.  
  
Last night had been amazing. After a couple of words from Professor Dumbledore the food appeared out of thin air. When a plate was emptied, it appeared to refill itself. Everyone sang the school song as soon as dinner was completed. By the time we reached the Ravenclaw Tower, all I had time for was to release and set up Sassy's things before going to bed. Yesterday wore me out.  
  
After noticing that all my student robes now display the Ravenclaw's crest, I quickly washed and dressed. Tennis shoes, a skort, and a blouse later finished me ready to go down stairs. I wave at some of the other girls. Carol glares at me as I walk out. 'She must not be a morning person. Hmm. Must remember to thank Mom for the watch's alarm setting.'  
  
The beautifully arched windows were open in the common room letting in a nice breeze. I recognize one of my roommates sitting by one reading a book and drumming the pages with the end of a pencil. She was small, anxious, and must have a muggle background. After I ask for her name again, Helen smiles slyly.  
  
"Are you coming to breakfast, now?," I ask. Shaking her head, she replies. "No thanks. I'll wait here until some of the others wake up. Till then I'll read. There is so much about this world to get used to."  
  
Telling her goodbye, I went downstairs and left the dorm. The entrance was guarded by a large tapestry of a battle scene. If you tell the solider on it the password and part of the wall including the tapestry moves, revealing the stairs.  
  
The Ravenclaws are located in the West Tower. On the very top level was the Owlery. Of course no one but Ravenclaws and staff members knew that. To get in here you have to say a password on the sixth floor, travel up the stairs there to the seventh floor, which is our common room and base of the tower.  
  
People going to the Owlery head for the seventh floor and go up another stairway. They don't know they're passing so close to us. Parvati told me at dinner we have to leave our exit on the sixth, go up the main stairways to the seventh, then up the West Tower's stairs. It's annoying to travel so to a location that is so near. That is the price of our house secrecy.  
  
I took a good look around trying to get a feel of the area. Though I've learned about psychometry and dowsing, I've never actively tried it. Never had to before really. The feeling here is strong. Any Psychic would know that this was our entrance. Many people pass through here, happiness when passing a test, disappointments, and tensions. There is a good possibility that I could find my way back here.  
  
The Great Hall is starting to fill up. The four long tables already bared porridge, toast, eggs, and bacon, beneath the cloudy sky-ceiling. Alex is already there with another boy. I slide into the seat across from him. "Morning, Jess. This is one of my roommates, Seth," he greets me.  
  
I smile at them as I grab a crumpet. "Nice to meet ya. Do you know what our schedule's like?" Seth turns to Alex and whispers, "American?" I roll my eyes. 'When will people get used to this.' After nodding, Alex says, "I think our Perfect is suppose to hand them out soon."  
  
"Cool! So how's the guys room?," I asked. Seth and Alex looked at each other. "Don't know about the other one, but ours is fine. We only have three in our room," he said smiling. Puzzled, I exclaim, "What! No fair. I got four roomies. Hey, how come the boys have two rooms?"  
  
That question I ask our seven year perfect Penelope Clearwater who says, "The limit is five people to a room. We have six new boys this year," then turns away to talk to another seventh year. I overact slumping in my seat and grumbling while Alex laughs at my antics.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More kids and staff members entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Zoey came in with Chloe Bell and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Seth and Melia both explained to Alex and Jessica about the rumors (which they were told by a fifth year) surrounding Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's arrival last night. If what she heard was true, they were in big trouble. 'Why didn't they just wait for the adults? They didn't miss any classes, so they should have been able to travel here a different way.' Sometimes you just can't understand others reasoning.  
  
Soon a rushing sound announced the arrival of mail. By birds, owls mostly. Can you believe it? The room was flooded with them circling the hall and dropping letters and packages. Jessica received a letter from her parents by Stormy who landed on her arm. "Merlin! Whose bird is that?," Seth exclaimed.  
  
Rubbing the bird's blue gray feathers, "My Mom's. Isn't he handsome? A Peregrine Falcon. Can you give this letter to Mom, Stormy?," she says exchanging letters. After giving him a bite of bacon, he took off. "Awesome bird, Jess," said Alex. "Yeah, my family's just got an owl," Seth says as a letter drops in his lap. "See what I mean," he said looking up.  
  
"He was a graduation present. Mom was in Gryffindor. My grandpa was a Ravenclaw, too. Are falcons that really odd?," she tells Seth. He shakes his head, "Not unheard of, usually only old, rich Wizarding families have them. You can only get them from special breeders." Seth and Alex give me a speculative look, but don't ask what family her family came from.  
  
It also helped that they all got distracted. An older Ravenclaw pointed at the next table saying something about a Howler. Seth's mouth dropped open, and he leaned to look behind Jessica to see the Gryffindor table. Jessica turned around in her seat just in time to see:  
  
Red-headed boy slides open a letter from a red envelope. She had to wonder at the expression of horror on his face. Found out why some people were covering their ears suddenly as a loud voice shook the hall.  
  
"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRUISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-," a woman's shrill, and magnified voice boomed and echoed. People from every house turned to see who was causing such a commotion. The redhead sunk low in his seat.  
  
"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-," it continued. Some of the other students looked at Harry who seemed to be trying to ignore the whole thing. Jessica silently swore to herself that she was not ever going to get one of those. She doubted that though; it was something her Mom would do.  
  
"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME." 'Ouch, harsh," she thought, 'Hey isn't that Ginny's brother? Oh, yeah. There's her over there trying to hide.' Jessica's ears were ringing.  
  
Silence filled the hall as the letter bursts into flames leaving a small pile of ashes. Harry and Ginny's brother sat stunned. Some people laugh, quite a number of them from the Slytherin table, before people began talking.  
  
The heads of houses pass out our schedules. A very short, old man with a kind smile hands it to each of us. His name is Professor Flitwick. All the Ravenclaw first years have the same ones, of course. Today we attend Herbology (Professor Sprout), Charms (Professor Flitwick), and Potions (Professor Snape). After asking around, Jessica learns a little about each of them. Professor Snape didn't sound nice. What made it worse was that Jessica learned that he is head of Slytherin house, and that he must be Mom's Cousin.  
  
Shaking her head to clear unwanted thoughts, Jessica gets up and heads for the Hufflepuff table. Alex looks at her puzzled, but is amused when she sits down near Zoey and begins comparing schedules. He looks around trying to find Ginny, but can't spot her. She must of left the hall soon after the Howler stopped yelling. Catching Jessica's eye, he smiles.  
  
"What does she think she's doing over there?," Seth asks him. He shrugs, "Visiting Zoey. We met on the train and she sorted into Hufflepuff. Why?" Seth looks around uncomfortably, "Nothing. It's just not done. Houses stick to their own kind. We don't mix."  
  
Alex looks puzzled, "Is there a rule against it?" Frowning, he's silent a minute, "No. Don't think so. It's mighty strange, though. At least it's not Slytherin she's at." Hearing this, Alex observes a lot of looks sent Jessica's way. She was either not noticing or ignoring them. "Well, she is American. That could explain the strangeness," he says as Seth shakes his head. Professor Dumbledore, he notices, is smiling at Jessica. He doesn't give that much thought; last night another student told him that while he's a great wizard, he's also a bit mad.  
  
Jessica came back to the table with a bright smile. "So, we have Potions, Transfiguration, and History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs. Ginny will only be in our Charms class. Zoey told me that she'll see her only for Herbology. Poor girl, can you imagine having that many classes with Slytherins? They are supposed to be a nasty group. What were you guys talking about?"  
  
Seth and Alex look at each other before saying simultaneously, "Quidditch." She rolls her eyes at them, obviously accepting their excuse. After all, they are boys.  
*******************************************  
  
AN: Kinda short. Not the best either. Sorry. Muses are taking a mini- break, it seems. Still expect a chapter a week. No meeting of rivals yet. Wait for when they get to class. Any suggestions, questions, or comments? Please review. It really brightens up my day. Plus it lets me know if people are reading this or not. 


	13. Class Meetings

Title: Designated Harbinger-chapter 13          Author: Lia            Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer:  I do not own HP.  Not making any money from this.  Do I need to go on?

**********************************

Our first class is Herbology with the Slytherins.  Professor Sprout didn't seem to be in a good humor when we enter Greenhouse One.  Frankly, by the way she's acting, Jessica is thankful she wasn't a Hufflepuff.

First year Herbology wasn't anything to exclaim over.  Plants there were the common ones, the most frequently found and used.  The teacher presented a lecture on ten plants:  their origins, parts, and applications.  During class (after identifying them) we properly collected and washed the plants.  For homework we had to choose three plants and write an essay on their characteristics and uses.  We gathered anise seeds, which can be used in various sleeping potions, then benzoin roots and leaves.  The herb bistort, the group learned is used in fertility potions.  Others we heard about were heather, dandelion, clover, eyebright, comfrey, hops, and nettle.  The three Jessica chose as homework was:  nutmeg, thistle, and elecampane.

The Slytherins weren't too bad if you can ignore them.  We seem to have a strained truce, while they hate the Gryffindors and despise the Hufflepuffs.  Alex was pretty subdued.  He must not of wanted to invite attention.  That was no surprise since Drusilla and Xanthe were openly discussing their opinion of Muggleborns.  

'Ignorant fools.  I bet they know zilch about the real world beyond their homes.'  Jessica glares at them, but they only smirk and hush when the teacher approaches.

Fortunately our other morning class is Charms with the Gryffindors.  As they enter the classroom, they spot Ginny already there.  Jessica comes near her and says, "Hi, Gin.  Whatcha reading?"  Ginny shuts her book revealing that it as one of Lockhart's books.  Jessica grimaces, "Oh, him.  So what was your other class like?"  She smiles back, "It was fine.  We just completed Herbology with the Hufflepuffs."

"Yeah?  Us, too, except ours was with the Slytherins instead of Hufflepuffs.  Wasn't the teacher grouchy?  I wonder why."  Reddening, Ginny says, "Probably because she had to patch up the Whopping Willow this morning."  Jessica with a baffled expression asks, "That tree your brother crashed into?"  She nods, "Yes.  Embarrassing, right.  I can't believe Mum sent a Howler."  Grinning, Jessica says, "Oh, I do.  Sounds like something my mom would do.  Dad would be worse, though.  All silent disappointment.  He's good at creating guilt trips.  Give it a couple of weeks.  Hey, how's your dorm room?"

"Dorm room?," she questions, her forehead scrunching up in thought.  "Morning, Alex," she adds as he comes up to them.  Jessica explains, "Yeah, dorm room.  Where you live in at school.  That's what we call the bedrooms at American colleges."  The confusion clears up from her face, "Err, fine.  I have two roommates."  'Great another one.  Am I the only person with four roommates?'  "They already want me to introduce them to Harry," Ginny looks at Alex and Jessica a little suspiciously.

"Pffph!  He's okay, I guess.  Haven't seen anything to write home about him yet."  Jessica leans closer to her and whispers, "I promised a friend of mine back in America that I'd write to her about any British hotties I see.  Got any suggestions?"  Ginny blushes and smiles.  

Alex obliviously says, "I can't believe that they drove a flying car.  I mean, a bloody flying car!"  Noticing their behavior, he disgustedly looks away from the giggling girls and searches the room.  "Hey there's Seth.  Class should be starting soon.  See you after class."

Watching him walk away, Jessica says, "Guess I better take my seat as well.  Sit with you at lunch?"  Ginny who was nodding, stops suddenly, "What?  No, Jessica, you can't!"  With an innocent expression on her face Jess states, "Why not?  There's no rule against it, no?  I thought so.  Meet you at your table."  Shaking her head, Ginny objects, "Please Jessica, don't.  Houses don't usually mix.  Maybe in a couple of weeks-right now I-I just want to get to know my housemates better.  Is that alright?"  Jessica frowns thoughtfully, then nods.  "Okay.  See you later," she says before striding over to the Ravenclaw side of the room.

Professor Flitwick enters the room.  Jessica simply had to smile.  His height matches his taste in fashion.  There was very little of it.  Today he's dressed in bright orange robes.  "Morning, class.  What do we have here?  Ah, yes!  Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.  Today you'll be learning two simple, but useful charms.  Here, I'll demonstrate."  He scrambles up a ladder to reach the top of a pile of books right behind the podium.  Sweeping his wand out from one of his robes pockets, he held it up then states, "Lux."  A light comes out of the tip of his wand, much like a flashlight.  "That a light charm.  Nifty thing to have at hand during the night.  Now to stop this charm, one must say the spell's opposite, "Nox."  The beam goes out.  He then takes roll.

Jessica and others look excited.  Some students look bored.  'Neat!  Now I'll able to read in bed at night.'  She glances around the room, frowning sadly when spotting Ginny taking notes.  'Why does she not want me sitting with her?  Is it really because of the different houses?  That shouldn't matter!  How can we be friends if it seems like she's ashamed to know me?  It's not like she knows I'm psychic.  Maybe this is just temporary.  Yeah, that has to be it.  I didn't get the feeling that she's prejudice.'  

Alex nudges her, dragging her attention back to the teacher.  He gives her a curious look which she ignores, instead rapidly writing notes.  Then it came time for her first magic spell.  "Lux," she says, frowning when nothing happened.  Alex, she notes got it on his second try.  Sighing she tries again.  Nothing.  Then again.

She glares at her wand, shaking it slightly.  'As if that would work.'  Still some of the others (a few) hadn't accomplished the charm yet either.  Jessica closes her eyes, feeling the energy inside her and extending to her wand.  Opening them, she focuses and imagines her goal, "Lux."  A bright light flared from the tip of her wand.  Alex turns away; it was almost blinding.  With welcome relief the light dims to a more comfortable level.  'Hmm.  I must remember to focus on the goal, not the words.  That's reasonable, I guess.  Is that how it works for others, or just me?  Whatever, I doubt it matters.'

When every student succeeded, the teacher then told us to try the other.  By this time the room was bright, filled with dazzling white light.  "Nox," Jessica says focusing on the word.  No change.  She then concentrates on what she wants to happen and says, "Nox."  The wand stops emitting light.  

Eventually, every student's wand in the room stopped emitting light.  We then practice both charms for the rest of the class period so we can perform them comfortably.  For homework we had to read the practical uses and history of these two charms.  Professor Flitwick walked among the students assisting those who were having trouble. 

Jessica spent her lunch time between talking to Alex, Seth, and Helen, and responding back to the letter she'd received from her parents that morning.  The letter had read:

_My darling daughter,_

_How is school so far?  A letter arrived informing us of your acceptance to Ravenclaw House.  Not my house, but a fine one.  As you know, your grandfather also belonged there.  We'll be expecting good grades from you this year.  Ravenclaws have a reputation for supporting each other academically.  I imagine you will often be tutoring each other._

_Write to us about your classes.  How are the teachers, classes, and roommates?  Made any friends yet?  Remember to be careful, and try not to make many waves.  I know how you love to fount convention.  _

_Hey, Jess-monkey (your favorite father now writing).  I, too, say write to us about everything.  The Tower of London thrilled Peter.  Describe in detail what that castle of yours is like.  Be careful about who you associate with.  Check them out first.  Listen to lesson one on your tapes.  Read up on the subject too.  On Saturday we'll meet with our guides.  Tell me which time will be most convenient.  Love and miss ya._

_Your parents,_

_Mom and Dad_

Jessica smiled, took out a piece of paper and a pencil, and began to write.  She described her trip on the train, the sorting ceremony, and what she knew of her roommates.  After her afternoon class she'll add some more then mail it.

That afternoon's class is potions with the Hufflepuffs.  Jessica's nervous like all the other first years.  Older housemates had warned them of Professor Snape.  Zoey's chewing on her nails, she's so anxious.  The Ravenclaws are slightly calmer, but not by much.  What kind of person is her mom's cousin?  What does that make him to Jessica?  She shrugs and sits down at a table on the Ravenclaw side of the room.  

Potions classes are held down in the dungeon.  She has no idea why.  'Wouldn't all those fumes in an enclosed environment be harmful?  Well, maybe they have some kind of detoxifier in there.'  Anyway, the area's cold, dank, and stuffy.  Make a small sound, and the walls amplify it.  Shelves line some of the walls storing parts of things in jars.  Gross really.

The teacher enters the room, giving Jessica her first close look at her relative.  'Huh, doesn't that sound weird.  Quite the image maker, too.  Sinister looking, as if he'd stepped out of an old black and white horror film.  Wardrobe was a flowing basic black robe.  He doesn't look anything like Mom.  Black eyes instead of her gray.  The hair's greasy-looking, straight, and black.  A new shampoo is needed desperately.  I wonder what grandmother's family was like?'

Professor Snape starts class by taking attendance.  We were divided up into lab partners as he called out our names.  The Hufflepuffs went first.  "Bridget Ackerley, Miriam Young."  The two Hufflepuffs sit down together at one of the tables.  "Joseph Dawson, Philip Wright"  "Chloe Bell, Zoey Mansel"  The two girls smile and sat down next to each other.  Jessica's relieved that her friend got someone she liked.  "Damon Edwards, Brian Roberts"  "Phoebe Davies, Irene Edwards"  "Ethan Higgs, Jeremy Jorkins"  After the two boys sat down, the teacher finishes checking off names on a sheet of paper.

He then starts sorting the Ravenclaws.  "Connor Green, Author Quincy"  "Jessica Bradley, Carol Walton"  Professor Snape looks up at her name, suddenly not looking quite so bored.  It might be Jessica's imagination, but she swore that he recognizes her name.  He quickly covers and continues roll.  Jessica sits down alongside Carol.  "Alex Harrison, Seth Spinnet"  "Melia Fawcett, Helen Jarvis"  Jessica frowns and feels sorry for Helen.  Melia seems snobbish to her.  "Guy Johnson, Gary Payton"  "Since we have an odd number of students this year, Miss Naomi Hamilton will join Miss Fawcett and Miss Jarvis."

In a soft, yet compelling voice he begins his introduction.  "You are here to learn the fine science and precise art of potion-making.  As there is little thoughtless wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic.  I don't anticipate you will truly understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its gleaming fumes, the tantalizing power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses---I can instruct you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I typically have to teach."

Jessica rolls her eyes.  'Yeah, ok.  It's a cool, yet hard subject.  Great things can be done.  Do you really have to insult us at the same time?  Opps, gotta pay attention!'  The teacher glances at her action.  He really must have an eye for detail.  She smiles pleasantly, quill poised to take notes.  The class was silent after his speech.  

Professor Snape gives us information on the different types of potion ingredients and equipment we'd be using.  It reminds Jessica of what she always imagined High School chemistry would have been like.  Our assignment is to mix up a simple potion to cure boils.  Carol crushes snake fangs while Jessica weighs some dried nettles.  She's being careful, but still manages to be rebuked for taking too long.  Everyone is on edge.  No student was spared from the teacher's criticizing tongue.  He was tough.

Carol, Jessica's lab partner, is a wiz.  She must have read the whole book before coming to class and knew exactly what page the potion was on.  When Jessica peeks at Alex, she saw him and Seth leaning over the book, moving at a very slow rate.  Professor Snape takes five points of the Hufflepuffs for talking during class.  Ravenclaw lost 3 points.  You really couldn't expect to gain points in this class.  

Only about two thirds of the class completed the potion correctly.  Jessica and Carol were one of them.  He gave us a list of ingredients to memorize from the book.  She was heading out of the classroom, talking to Carol (who though a bit stuffy seemed really nice) when the teacher said in bored quiet tones, "Stay after, Miss Bradley."

Jessica stills.  Carol looks at her worriedly continuing out the door.  Alex and Zoey were already out in the hallway, perhaps waiting.  He doesn't speak until the room cleared.  "Are you by any chance related to a David Bradley?," he says harshly.  Arms folded, she looks straight at him and says clearly, "Yes, he's my father."  

Frowning even more he states, "Your mother is Marie Montgomery."  Smiling fondly, ignoring his negative attitude, "If you mean Marie Bradley, formerly Marie Montgomery, then yes."

Silently trying to stare me down, he leans causally against his desk.  Maybe he's deciding whether or not to take points away.  Jessica doesn't add any additional information.  "I expect you not to follow their footsteps in my classroom.  And it's best that you do not inform anyone of our relation," he sneers.  

Jessica searches him briefly, and then nods, "Of course.  I will relate those kind words to my parents, your cousin."  Snape's eyes seem to lighten somewhat.  'Did he find that funny?  Well, Mom does have a strange sense of humor.  Maybe it's genetic.'  "Leave," he says turning his back to her.  Jessica walks out, not saying goodbye.

Alex, Zoey, and Carol were waiting outside the door.  "What was that all about?," he says nervously glancing at the door.  Carol's eyes show relief, while Zoey spontaneously hugs her.  "Hey, cut it out.  It was no big deal.  He just warned me that if I'm too slow next time, he'll take points," she lies causally.  

They don't look all convinced.  Shaking her head, she adds, "I also had to explain why I had an American accent.  Does no one around here ever move to a different country?"  Zoey sighs, and then confusedly says, "I don't think so."  Alex mumbles, "Wouldn't know."  Carol shrugs then turns away already heading to the common room.  Jessica's glaze follows her.  'Am I the only one who thinks she's a little weird?'  

Pushing her thoughts away, she ponders some as they walk over to the main staircase.  Snape 'what is his first name?' was a strange man.  Short-tempered, hardworking, stressed, and pained.  His aura was rustic red, russet-brown, gray, some black, dark green, and yellow.  'Must mention this to Dad and Mom.'

********************************************

AN:

Yes, I mention the accent again.  Why, because it would be strange at Hogwarts.  I had a classmate who came from Georgia.  Throughout the whole school year people commented on it and the fact that he was from the South.  Sometimes, it would really annoy him.  

Hope you liked the new post.  Review please.


	14. School Distractions

Title:  Designated Harbinger – chapter 14 

Author:  Lia                     Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I do not own HP.  No money is being made from this story.  Do I need to go on?

*******************************************

Four Ravenclaws were sitting at a table in the library studying their potions texts.  Everyone had fallen into a regular schedule a week into the school year.  Each one of the First Year Ravenclaws had their favorite subject and began to help the others weakest.  Jessica loved Transfiguration.  It came easily to her.  By the end of her first class she was the only student to turn her toothpick into a needle.  

Unfortunately, Jessica couldn't say the same for Charms.  That is Carol's favorite class.  Carol's other best subject happens to be Potions.  None of them liked that class though.  Alex found the Defense Against The Dark Arts fascinating, yet is nauseated by our teacher, Lockhart.  Seth apparently has a green thumb when it comes to plants.  No one enjoys History Of Magic.  Carol being the only person able to stay awake.  

Elder Ravenclaws suggested to us that First Years form study groups.  Since Alex and Jess quickly became friends, they, and their lab partners naturally agreed to help each other out.  Potions, by far, is the hardest class to study for, followed closely by Transfiguration.  Professor Snape has no patience for dunderheads (or any other type of student) who made them all wonder why he became a teacher in the first place.  

Jessica just couldn't envision a connection between her mother and her Potions professor.  They act nothing alike.  A couple of days ago, she'd received a letter from her mother about him.  It explained a bit about her relationship with him during their school years.  

_Don't judge him too harshly, dear.  Our families weren't what you'd call the most loving.  I remember trying to welcome him at Hogwarts.  Our houses made that difficult, so after a while I felt it better to leave him with the other Slytherins than risk being seen with a Gryffindor.  With us being in separate houses as well as years, I didn't get to see him frequently.  Part of me regrets not getting to know him better during those years.  Slytherin is dreadfully austere, it seems.  Nevertheless, he's family and that is important.  Give him the benefit of the doubt._

If Dumbledore has enough confidence in him to appoint him teacher and head of house, so do I.  Try not to devote too much consideration to his reputation.  We were rather close as children until I left for Hogwarts – a shy, but respectable boy once you got to know him.  He's toughened up over the years, I'm sure.  Still, I suspect that you can trust him.  If there is any trouble and you can't find Dumbledore, attempt to see Severus (or as you know him as, Professor Snape).

That may all be true, yet it did nothing to comfort Jessica in that class.  Professor Snape's a demanding teacher and strives for perfection.  Potions is not her best subject.

Each of us in our group found complementary talents.  Jessica's is Transfiguration followed closely by Herbology and Astronomy.  Seth has a gift for Herbology.  Carol succeeded the others in Charms, Potions, and History.  Alex excelled in DADA and Charms to a lesser extent.  This prompted them to help each other in their weaker subjects.  

So there they are studying Potions.  First they read the chapter, and then quiz each other.  This went on for about two hours, finally stopping when Carol notices an annoying hum.  She looked up and searched the people at the table.  After sending a frown at Seth, who was chewing his quill, her glaze pauses on Jessica.  Slamming her book shut, she exclaims, "Jess!"

Alex, Seth, and Jessica look up.  They other three staring at Jessica.  Perturbed, Jessica says, "What!"

Carol's gray-blue eyes stare back at her.  "What is that incessant tune you keep humming?"

Confused, Jessica asks, "What tune are ya talking about?"

Exhaling loudly, Carol hums the melody that had been distracting her.  The group watches Jessica as she blushes.

"Oh, that!  That's 'The Song That Never Ends' song," she mumbles.

Seth wonders aloud, "It never ends?  What kind f magic is that?"  This sounds more interesting than reading their Potions book.  Even Alex looks confused at Jessica's statement.

Jessica embarrassedly explains that it isn't magic, just a type of song.  Alex is the first to understand her when she compares it to the 'I'm Henry The Eighth, I am' song.  The other two just don't get the idea and want to know more.  And so, for the next twenty minutes are spent talking about a talking lamb and horse, and other types of Muggle television shows for children.

"Sing it, Jessica, please," Seth pleads, "It has to end someway."

Alex was laughing while Carol rolled her eyes looking intrigued yet bothered.  This interruption to their studying is not what she was here for.

After sending a warning look at all of them, she began to sing softly.  Jessica is trying not to gain the attention of Madam Prince.  

_"This is the song that never ends._

_It just goes on and on my friends._

_Some people started singing it not knowing what it was._

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because._

_Repeat  This is the song that never ends…."_

Seth smugly informs us that the song ends if you just don't repeat the verse over again.  Jessica smirks at him.  It is ignored, and after Alex stopped laughing, they continue reading.

In a few minutes time, something strange happens.  The annoying hum is back!  This time coming from Seth who tries to stop, but can't.  He stops, some time passes, then the hum returns.

Carol pushes her chair back, gathers her things, and stalks out of the library.  As she leaves we hear her muttering on about children's songs that were actually curses designed to annoy and distract people until they go mad.

Alex and Jessica try to suppress their laughter as Seth sits there confused.  He is still humming that darn song.

==  "The Song That Never Ends" is Sheri Lewis's theme song.  ==

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Saturday morning, Jessica wakes up and turns off the alarm.  It is seven o'clock.  After eating an apple she'd raided from last night's dinner, she takes out her cassette player from the bag hidden under the bed.  Her stones were already placed under the bed.  She checks them then sits in the middle of the bed.  Setting on her headphones and starting a relaxation tape, the lesson begins.

She seemingly appears in a forest.  The ground is scattered with boulders.  Simon comes to her, brushing up against her side.  Stroking his tawny-furred back, she basks in the feelings that surround her here.

"Hello, Simon.  How are things?  Where are father and Olivia?"

The leopard's yellow eyes focus on hers as he tilts his head.  "Sit.  They will soon arrive." 

Jessica smoothes out her leather dress and settles herself on the ground.  Simon lies down beside her and places his head in her lap.  His eyes are still open, ears alert.  They both listened to nature's sounds and for the arrival of the others.

Time passes before the sound of a footstep and the rustle of feathers announce David and Olivia's arrival.  He walks over to where they sat and nods in greeting to Simon.  The leopard moves his head off Jessica's lap and sits up eyeing the bird.

"You are doing well fledgling," says Olivia.  

David sits down near Jessica and gives her a peck on the cheek.  "How are you?"

Jessica smiles at the newcomers, looking over her father.  She was still not used to seeing him this way.  It was stranger for her.  Here she was dressed up like it was Halloween, and he gets to dress normally.  He had told her that she can control it in time.  Till then, her subconscious keeps dressing her up like a Native American.  

"I'm fine.  Alex and Zoey will be good friends, I'm sure.  Carol and Ginny worries me.  We had a small fight with a boy names Draco Malfoy, but I handled it.  Actually, something strange happened then.  Do any of you know anything about that?"

"It sounds like you're having an interesting time.  More then I'd hoped.  We are both Psychics here, Jessica.  You can call me David.  Names have power.  Don't be afraid to use them," David says.

Amused, Simon says, "Until you are of age, you will grow stronger as time passes."

"Normally you would attend a Psychic school then to receive training," David sighs, "This is more difficult because you're a witch.  The energy is different yet the same.  Weak yet strong.  Everyone has their strengths."

Olivia glances affectionately at David.  "Remember that time.  How did you feel?  Think back so we can see"

Jessica's remembers:  

_I am standing next to Ginny.  Feel the energy surging, crackling around me.  "Didn't you her?  Are you deaf?  She said leave.  We don't allow slimy snakes to pollute our compartment.  Get lost!"  My voice is loud, my fists clenched._

_The blond boy looks at me surprised.  /Guess he didn't think the little would-be Hufflepuff would have a backbone./  My feelings rage.  This boy knows nothing about me and is already judging me.  I don't know the others well, but they don't deserve this type of treatment either._

_He scowls and says, "Why would I listen to a Weasley?  Or you?  I'm Draco Malfoy, and you obviously have bad taste in friends.  Do you even know who my father is?"  This guy's voice is full of despise.  Even though his aura wasn't that awful (terracotta, some dark brown, gray, orange, and red), I can't stand back from this.  I lose my temper._

_The hot energy flares up.  "My name's Jessica Bradley and hopefully, your father's nothing like you.  Friends are something you wouldn't recognize if they were standing right in your face.  Now, get out!  Take you dogs with you.  Out, out, damn spot."  _

_By this time, I'm shouting.  I point them towards the door.  The energy expands, pushing out from me.  The three boys stumble back.  The blonde almost falls on his butt.  Angry, he smirks, says something, and then walks out.  I can't hear what he said.  As soon as they leave, I flop down into my seat.  I am feeling faint, tired._

I blink, my memory-sharing time over.  Simon growls in pleasure at how she acted during the fight.  David's concern is easily seen by all of them.  Olivia, centered and calm, is the image of objectivity.  They are all silent as their visions clear.

Jessica looks at them.  "Well, was that accidental magic?  Or is it what I think it is?"

David's expression is one of pride and worry.  Simon brushes his head against her shoulder, pleased.

Olivia chirps, "It is what you think.  You have advanced to the next level of auric ability.  This will be helpful in your training."

As he pulls an object from his pocket, David says, "Here, hold this in your hand.  Psychic abilities are more easier to do in this place, but the practice will carry over"  He gives her a small gold earring.

"All things have an energy.  We can see, feel, and read it.  Just like energy it cannot be created or destroyed.  It just is-though it may be in many different forms."  David curls her fingers around the earring.  "It is harder to detect an object's energy.  Close your eyes.  Tell me what's happening around you."

"Do you feel us, cub?  To feel is to know," Simon tells her.

Jessica concentrates.  This is harder than she imagined.  She knew her own energy well, and can sense the comfort, the warmth, of them.  That wasn't what they wanted though.

"You are thinking too much.  Do not focus so.  Let it flow.  Relax, fledgling," Olivia advices, "Clear you mind.  Too many thoughts are distractions and cloud your gifts."

It took some time.  Eventually she feels what they are talking about.  Eyes still closed, she tells, "Energy and eagerness, pulsing.  One of controlled excitement and worry.  Another, strong and steady."

David speaks first.  "Yes, that sounds about right.  Can you tell us apart?  Who do the energies belong to?"  

A frown slips appears on her face.  "The pulsing eagerness-Simon?  Steady and determined Olivia.  So, controlled and anxious-that you, Dad?"

"Yes, Jessica.  That's it.  Alright, now.  Are you feeling us strongly?"  When she nods, he continues, "Do not concentrate on us.  Let our energies dim in your mind.  Feel the earring in your hand.  Know its texture.  Rubbing it might help you.  Quiet, listen, and follow my instructions."

"Feel the earring, its metal, texture, and shape.  What you are touching is just the surface.  You know that there is more to the object.  Everything has an energy.  Everything has a history.  It has meaning."

Her fingers caress the small piece of jewelry.  It has a smooth and solid surface.  She can feel her hand vibrating slightly.  Almost like a warm hum.  That is the earring!  She can feel it as if it was alive!

David's guides, "A history and a meaning.  Other people's energies have touched this leaving part of theirs behind.  Think of it like a fingerprint.  The longer they have it, the stronger the mark.  Who owned that earring?"

The word-images come to mind and mouth.  "A woman, no women.  Some young, others old.  Almost, no, are the same.  Familiar, family, related.  Grandma?"  The last image was one of an elderly lady with Dad's hazel eyes.  Jessica had only met her once a couple of years ago.  

Olivia flaps her wings.  "That is enough for today.  You did well, Jessica."

Dad, David smiles.  "You were great, Jess.  That earring is your Grandma Bradley's.  It's been passed down through the women for a long time once they complete their training.  Since I have no sisters, it will belong to you one day."

She hands the ring back to her father.  Simon's eyes following her every movement.  "Dad, David, why is it that you are teaching me?  I mean, instead of having me go to a school later."

He sighs.  "That's a long story.  A more immediate explanation is the fact that you're a witch.  You must be trained to control your witchcraft or bouts of accidental magic will increase and may become uncontrollable."

Shuddering, Jessica tries not to imagine that happening to her.  Witches have power, but uncontrollable power is a nightmare.  The atmosphere is tense.

Seeing her reaction, he continues, "However, you are also a Psychic.  We grow into our powers differently.  Only a few show talent as children.  The gifts come with puberty.  That is one reason why teenagers show the greatest amount of uncontrolled PK.  By that time comes, they are in school.  Usually around 14 or 15 years old."

Jessica wonders, "So I have it doubled.  With no schooling – accidental magic and uncontrolled psychic abilities."

"Yes, I want you to have control before your gifts arrive fully.  The Wizards must not find out the extent of our power," he confirms.

"Why?"

His mood darkens.  In a sad voice he answers, "Dark times are heading for their world.  Many of us have glimpsed it.  The Wizards would fear and want to use us at the same time.  They have tried before."  Reassuringly he says, "Don't worry so much about it, Jess.  We have our own powers and strengths.  It is just safer and better for everyone that we do not mingle."

Jessica smiles and asks, "But what about you and Mom?  You certainly mingled."

"Now that is another story altogether.  We are a special case, destined even.  My uncle had a vision of us," he remarks.

Simon suddenly stands up and growls, effectively ending their conversation.  "Learn, grow strong, and make allies, for war is coming to the land."  His voice carries a note of warning and danger.

A chill runs up Jessica's spine.  David looks at the two guides in a very alert manner.

"There is time, we must prepare, and there is the chance of avoidance.  We see and in time so shall you," Olivia announces, hope coloring her voice.

The two guides, a leopard and an eagle, look to each other.  Together the say, "We are guides.  Actions are up to you.  What will be will be.  No need to fear, the future is not yet here.  Years to gain and plan.  This lesson is at an end."

Swiftly the area returns back to a feeling of peace, comfort, and love.  Jessica and David both say their goodbyes.  Olivia flies away, while Simon disappears into the forest.  Only the two are left.  They hug, and the forest begins to fade.  

Jessica wakes up from her trance.  She is back in her dorm room.  Turning everything off, she hides her cassette player and opens the curtains.

"Finally," an annoyed Carol says.  "I thought you were going to sleep all day.  It's almost 11.  Want to come see the Quidditch try-outs?  Helen and I plan to go after lunch."

"Sorry," Jessica says with a fake yawn.  "I like to sleep in on the weekends."

Carol shakes her head.  "I figured it was something similar," she says in a less annoyed know-it-all voice.  "Well, do you want to come?  We're heading for lunch soon."

"Quidditch?"  Carol nods.  Jessica climbs out of bed and says, "Sure!  Give me ten minutes?  I've never seen Quidditch, although my Mom adores it."

"Me, too.  Well, except for the mum part," Helen shyly pipes in.  

Flashing Helen a smile, Jessica grabs her bathroom supplies and heads towards the loo.

"We'll be in the common room waiting," Carol calls out to her.

************************************

Hi, all!  Hope you like.  A post a week is all I'm able to get out right now.  Still, the story is moving.  Any suggestions, comments, questions?  Review please.


	15. Setting Up October

Title:  Designated Harbinger – Secrets           Chapter 15:  Setting Up October

Author:  Lia           Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I do not own HP.  No money is being made from this story.  My plot and original characters are mine.  Do I need to go on?

Sorry for the wait people.  School, life, and the holidays got in the way.  Never worry.  I'm not giving up on this story and we have quite a ways to go yet.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

SETTING UP OCTOBER 

*********************************

A GHOSTLY CONVERSATION.

Fall quickly fell on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  It was chilly inside and out.  As the wind blew colder weather, the students were grateful for their warm robes.  However, that didn't stop the cold epidemic that was currently spreading thru the school.  Madam Pomfrey cures them with Pepperup potion which left the patient smoking at the ears for several hours afterward.  Colin Creevey's ears smoked so much he had to stop taking pictures.  His camera's lens kept fogging up much to his disappointment and to the relief of his classmates.

It is gloomy day of a very gloomy week.  The weather consists mainly of rain for most of the time.  The flower beds and lawns are becoming a muddy mess.  Herbology became something to be dreaded for it meant going outside.  Anyone who travels outside afterwards has to be careful and avoid Flinch while heading back to their dormitory to change clothes.  Everyone seems to wish for a change in the weather.

One day during the first week of October, Jessica was heading back to the Ravenclaw Tower between classes.  She wants to leave most of her books back in her room and just take a notebook with her to the library.  Walking quickly she tries to avoid meeting any of the school's ghosts.  

She'd had some difficulty adjusting to the ghosts.  Her first week there she mostly tried to ignore them.  It didn't work.  They were so different from the one's she'd read about.  Witches and wizards, it seems, become some particular kinds of ghosts.  These entities keep a lot of their personality and form.  Magic once again changes things.

People are starting to notice her edginess around ghosts.  A couple of the Gryffindors even began teasing her when she started every time one appeared in the room.  Her friends tolerated it at first thinking it was because she lived in the muggle world.  They only started to worry when Alex, Helen, and the other Muggleborns got over the weirdness of ghosts, but Jessica didn't.

"Miss Bradley.  If you would just pause a moment.  I wish to speak with you, please."  A woman's soft voice came from behind.

She spins around, but wasn't too surprised at the site of a ghost.  Lately she had been feeling the presence of one of them, usually Peeves, lurking about.  Spirits were something most Psychics can sense.  These even more so, because of the magic inherently in them, changing their vibe.  

Jessica relaxes at the sight of the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw's ghost.  Of all the spirits haunting the castle, she felt most comfortable being around this one.  It might have something to do with the fact that she's quiet and usually ignores the living.  Or maybe because she is usually reading a book.  Whatever it was, she is the most normal ghost here, if that is even possible.

She hugs her books closer to her body.  Nodding but not speaking, she walks over to where the ghost floated.  /What's this all about?  She doesn't talk to students often./

"Thank you, dear.  Come and chat with me for a while.  I've noted some odd behavior from you these past weeks."  The Grey Lady eyed her.

Shrugging, Jessica didn't say anything.  /Damn.  Why do I have to get chills all the time around these ghosts?/  

"You are Marie Montgomery's girl are you not?  I remember her.  One of Sir Nicholas's charges, a Gryffindor."

"Hmm, yes.  I guess you could say that," said Jessica who frowns in confusion.  /What is the point in this conversation?/

The Grey Lady releases a breathless little sigh, and continues, "Then what is it about us that rattles you so?  We do not frighten you, do we dear?  I must say you are starting to attract our ghosts' attentions masterly.  Peeves, in fact, has been eyeing you with glee lately."

Jessica frowns.  She had noticed before this that Peeves had been around her a lot lately.  It was disturbing that the other ghosts had noticed this as well.  That colorfully clad clown wanta-be had just yesterday taken to throwing wads of wet paper at a group of students, aiming quite a few of them at her.  He is not considered a ghost here but a poltergeist.  Delighting in mayhem, the colorful and badly dressed apparition frequently causes chaos among the students and staff.  

"Well…I don't know what to say to you.  Mom didn't think I was a witch until last summer.  Ghosts are not talked about in pleasant terms in the US.  At least not among the Muggles they are."  

It wasn't the complete truth, but would have to do.  She does have a problem with ghosts.  Not merely the Wizarding ones.  Once again Jessica has found another difference between the Wizarding World and the one she is used to.  Ghosts weren't really anything new.  The first ghost she'd felt was at her old school two years ago.  At the time, she didn't realize what it was.

The boy had just been climbing on the jungle gym.  What made Jess stare was the odd clothing he wore.  They reminded her of what kids wore on those old fifties black and white television shows.  He looked solid, and was in color, but didn't notice any of the other people around him.  Then he disappeared.  

She had told Christy.  Her friend thought she was joking.  It didn't seem very important so she forgot about it until dinner.  Jessica didn't know she was a psychic back then and just figured she imagined it.  Her dad looked at her very strangely that night.  

Now she knows.  Judging from the information in her books, what she'd seen was a ghost, a Residue.  A visual play back repeating past actions which doesn't notice others around them.  The boy must have died on that playground and left an energy impression on the area.

The Grey Lady interrupts Jessica's thoughts.  "The only ones you have to worry about here are Peeves, The Bloody Baron, and perhaps Myrtle."  The lady now looks thoughtful.

Witches and wizards ghosts are different.  These new kinds of ghosts make her nervous.  It seems that there are only three types here.  The spirits that have passed on, the independent ghosts that still reside here, and poltergeists.  Ghosts are visible to everyone all the time, but are only seen in shades of gray.  Poltergeists are seen in color, and tend to cause mischief, not deadly harm.  

At least that is what they seem to know.  Jessica knew differently.  Some poltergeists are not spirits at all.  Some are massive amounts of energy that a living person is unknowingly controlling.  Some extreme poltergeists activity has been linked to demons.  They progress through five levels of behavior that she knows of but none of those might include Peeves.  He is closest now to a level four.  Just one step below the really dangerous level five.  It may seem that it's only a harmless ghost being playful.  However, a poltergeist would be gathering knowledge of what the people around it consider frightening.  The information it gains here is used in a violent manner to create an atmosphere of absolute terror.  Which it then will use to feed off of and build its own energy.

Jessica didn't know if poltergeists of wizards follow the same guidelines.  Frankly she doesn't want to find out.  At level five, they are truly dangerous.  Physically violent, they have been known to beat up, bite, rape, and possess the living.  They can even use surrounding objects to hurt or kill you.  Setting fires seems to be a favorite pastime.  Lots of times blood will appear on walls, floors, or ceilings.  Threatening writings or visual signs are left for you.  Attacks happen by unseen forces. 

Shaking her head, Jessica tried not to think about Peeves.  With luck, Wizard Poltergeists are nothing like the others.  A lot of Psychics made careers of exercising ghosts and releasing their spirits from this world into the next.  She didn't want to test her psychic gifts yet.

"Myrtle?"  Jessica asked the Grey Lady.  /Who is that?/                 

The Grey Lady arched a ghostly elegant brow.  "A student who died around fifty years ago.  She haunts the girls first floor lavatory.  It would be wise of you to continue avoiding that place."

Jessica nodded.  Never even considered opening that door, so no one had to warn her before.  Every time she passed that area she'd get chills up and down her spine.  It was cold there and she instinctively stayed away from there if she can.  /That does explain the creepiness factor I get around there.  No wonder, it's haunted./  No.  She would not be going in that room anytime soon.

"Please remember to tell one of us ghosts or any of the professors if Peeves is targeting any one of the students.  I let you continue on your way then.  Try not to react around him, dear.  It'll only encourage him," said the Grey Lady before she smiled and floated away down the hall.  

With a small wave goodbye, Jessica walked on lost in thought.  The similarities and differences between these two worlds are strange and disturbing.  She decides just to try her best and deal.

***************************

WITCH COSTUMES?

It being October, Jessica naturally starts talking about Halloween.  It was one of her favorite holidays back in the states.  She had been ecstatic when she'd heard the descriptions of the feast they were going to have at Hogwarts.  Rumors about the feast spread among all the houses.  It was said that Dumbledore was going to enchant some dancing skeletons for our entertainment.  Everyone seemed to be in high spirits.  Even the decorations sounded fabulous.  

"So what costume are you planning to wear?"  Jessica asks Alex and Helen as they ate lunch.  

"I suppose I'll get Mum to send me the outfit I wore last year.  It should still fit.  How about you, Alex?"

"No idea.  I'll figure something out.  Why do you have something planned yet, Jess?"

She smiles mysteriously.  "Nope.  Try again, harder.  You will not get me to spill.  It's going to be a surprise."

Carol came up to the table and sat down.  She opens her charms book, grabs a bisket, and starts reading.  "What's going to be a surprise?"  She asks Jessica without looking up from her book.

"Oh, hey, Carol.  What are you coming as?"  Jessica purposely ignores her question.  It's not a surprise if you tell everyone about it.

" I have no idea what you are talking about," she sniffs, barely glancing up from the book.

Helen explains by asking, "What costume are you going to wear for Halloween?"

She finally looks up from the book, a confused expression marring her face as she stares at the three of them.  "You, don't realize….  We do not wear costumes at Halloween.  Is that some kind of Muggle tradition?"

Jessica sputters up on her pumpkin juice.  Alex slaps her on the back so she wouldn't choke.  "What do you mean?  No costumes?  That's crazy talk!  It isn't Halloween without them.  Okay, no Trick or  Treat, I can deal with, but no costumes?  No way!"  Jessica's face is becoming red from more than her coughing fit.  

Shaking her head at Jessica's behavior, Carol says, "Well.  I suppose that answers my question.  I've never her anyone mention wearing costumes before now."

Helen looks disappointed while Alex shrugs.  He doesn't have to worry about a costumes it seems.  Jessica looks around before settling her eyes back on them.  Hazel eyes regard them with a strange sort of shine.  "Uh, ah.  Nope.  Not going to happen."

"Just accept it.  We do not wear costumes at Hogwarts," Carol says exasperated.  Jessica didn't say anything.

Alex smiles at the determined expression on Jessica's face.  Halloween is going to be interesting.

They begin to discuss their assignment due in that afternoon's class.  Thankfully, the subject of Halloween was dropped for the time being.  Before they left the Great Hall, Jessica told them to keep thinking about what they'll wear.  She had an idea.

************************************

PLAN TO PERSUADE

Her plan turned out to be rather simple.  During Charms she considered her choices before deciding on an approach.  This was something she was determined to make happen.  Halloween just wouldn't be Halloween without  getting dressed up.  She had already decided what to wear and did not intend to give up easily.  Her little brother, Peter, was going out dressed as a ninja with his new friend Nathan.  Even Christy, who she missed a great deal, was wearing a costume.  Ironically, she was going as a witch this year.  It wasn't going to be the same as last year's Trick or Treat, but she was going to try her best.

So, who should she decide to go to about this dilemma?  Dumbledore was out of the question.  He'd be too busy to approach.  She didn't know exactly where his office was anyway.  Snape was out, too.  He was family and Jessica felt strangely comfortable around him.  Still, she doubted that he'd take this seriously.  /Inane question.  Waste of time.  Forget it, you silly girl./  

The answer was so obvious that Jessica almost smacked herself on the forehead.  The girl next to her looked at her strangely as it was.  Helen sent her a concerned look, which she brushed off.  Her plan was set.

That night with a little help from Ravenclaw Perfect Penelope, Jessica finished four professional looking parchments.  One for each of the houses.  At the top was a little persuasive argument for letting students wear costumes on Halloween.  

Penelope Clearwater was nice though a bit stuffy girl.  Most perfects are that way it seems.  After she asked what Jessica was doing, Penelope left the common room for a while.  When she came back, she was smiling.  It seems that Jessica now had Professor Flitwick's approval.  Now she just had to get enough signatures.  If enough students wanted to wear costumes, then he'll approach Dumbledore with the request.

Surprisingly, about a fourth Ravenclaws signed it that night.  Jessica even persuaded Carol to sign the petition.  She had to promise to help her with a costume if the teachers approved this.  Penelope signed as well, but she was commenting on Jessica showing initiative and leadership skills.  

The next day would be the true test.  Going to the other house tables and trying to get signatures.  For the first time since she started this, she had doubts.  Jessica's stomach felt all queasy at the thought of dinner.  Even though she'd had a good response from her own house, she worried about the other houses.

Rumors must of spread the news quickly because Zoey came up to her just before dinner.  Bouncing up and down with excitement, she demanded to be the first of the Hufflepuffs to sign.  "If this passes, I already know what I'm going as."  

Zoey had become a good friend and often helped Jessica practice flying.  Zoey was a natural flier and would likely join the Quidditch team if she could.  Only her and Chloe were able to get the brooms to fly into their hands at the first Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw flight lesson.  Alex had found out that he was quite leery of heights while Carol was okay, but rather stiff on the broom.  Jessica and Seth maneuvered their brooms well, but were nothing compared to Zoey and Chloe.  Since then, after Jessica and Carol asked for Zoey's advice, they have often flown together on the weekends.  

Jessica pulls out the petition she made for the Hufflepuffs.  "Here.  I made one more each of the houses.  I plan to give it to each table tonight.  What do you think?"  She smiles weakly.

"Brilliant!  Let me take this to my table.  I'm sure to get some of my housemates to sign.  Let me ask Chloe.  Her sister is in Gryffindor.  Maybe she can give it to her so you won't have to.  It is probably be better if one of their own asks them to sign," Zoey says.  Jessica looks at her relieved and hopeful at the same time.

Zoey signed her name, then frowns and asks, "How, what are you going to do about the Slytherins?  Are you going to ask them?  They probably will not like this.  It sounds Muggle-like.  You know what kind of prats that lot is."

"Thanks for signing Zoe.  Ask Chloe.  That'd help a lot.  As for the Slytherins, I guess I'll just have to suck it up and ask them nicely," she said grimacing.  Nervously she played with her bracelet.  She was not looking forward to doing that.  "It wouldn't be fair not to ask them."

Looking at Jessica, Zoey smiled just a tad sarcastically.  "Nicely?  I don't think they respond well to that.  Do they even know the meaning of that word?  Good luck, Jess.  And watch your back."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

You like?  

Wow!  Seven pages typed in 12 font.  Nine in 14 font.  Cool, huh?

Catch ya, later.  ~ Lia


	16. Knock Down

Title:  Designated Harbinger – Secrets           Chapter 16:  Knock Down - October

Author:  Lia           Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I do not own HP.  No money is being made from this story.  My plot and original characters are mine.  Do I need to go on?

About this post:  We left off with Jessica going over to present her petition to the Slytherins.  Costumes for Halloween, remember?

*********************

"Knock, knock."  

/Just go away, Carol./  It doesn't work so I try it vocally.

"Go away."

"Come on, Jessica.  It can't be that bad."  The voice reaches my ears which are buried under the covers.

"Yes, it was.  They tore it up!  They ****ing tore it up!"  I bury my head further into the pillow.

"Don't curse.  Alright!  Argh.  That's it!  Just hide.  Then what will the Slytherins think?  I'll tell you.  They'll think you're weak.  And they'd be right, too!"  Carol said.

/Did she go away yet?  I can't tell./  I sit up and peak around my bed curtains.  Thankfully, Carol hadn't gotten anyone to remove the spell I'd placed on them.  One of the few spells, Mom had taught me so I could have some privacy.

Carol spots me.  "There you are.  You are acting as if you are a six year old."

"I can sulk if I want to."  I glare at her but then remove the spell and pull the curtains back.  

"Tell me what happened.  It might make you feel better.  I want to hear it from you."

Carol had missed her fight with Jarl and the other Slytherins.  Groaning, I started to explain.  "Okay, okay.  It was like this…"

 "Zoey had just made a quip about Slytherins, wished my luck, and warned me to be careful.  Of course, I was nervous.  I mean, Slytherins are known for being anti-muggle.  Anyone half-blood or lower is considered dirt.  Frankly, I was doubting my ability to even get them to listen to me."

/I didn't have to worry about that, hmm?  They heard her, but listen?  No./  I  kneel on the bed facing Carol and continue.

"It went fine at first.  I just walked up and started talking.  No one even interrupted me.  I didn't squeak or stutter once.  Then I set the petition on the table.  I was near the other first years.  I'm mean where else would I be?  Confronting seventh years?  No way."

"When I started to walk away, it started.  I had said my spill, gave them reasons for wearing costumes, and then left it up to them.  Let them decide, I thought.  But no, they didn't even pass it around.  They laughed.  Laughed like hyenas."  

"I guess I shouldn't of asked them.  When I turned back to see what was happening I found the parchment torn up.  Jarl was finishing up the job.  I stomped over and demanded to know what he thought he was doing."

"Do you want to know how he answered me?  Do you, really?"  I feel so angry just thinking about it.  My fists clench.

"What did they say?"  Carol asks with a small frown.

I stand  up and begin pacing which probably looked kinda funny since I'm still on the bed.  

"He said that 'That is what we think of Muggle traditions.  Why don't you go back to the USA if you love them so much?'  I couldn't think of a quick come back and they were still laughing.  I think all I said was 'Closed minded bigot' and walked away."

I flop back down and wait to see what she thinks.

"It sounds like you're upset that you didn't fight back more.  Maybe he said something that hit you too close to home?"

I frown, thinking about it.  "Like what?"

Carol looks serious.  "Maybe you do wish you were back in America."

Looking at my friend blankly, I release a deep breath.  "You might be right.  I do miss my hometown, Christy, even my old school.  Do you know that Christy and me used to be a couple of pranksters?"

Shaking her blonde curls, Carol says, "Not really.  Well, a little maybe.  So, what do you plan to do now?  I think your standing among the Slytherin may have suffered a bit.  Not a complete failure, yet a blow nether less."

Sighing, I turn over and stare at the ceiling.  "I don't know.  I'll think of something, but it probably won't be great.  Thanks, Carol.  You know?  I am feeling better."

Carol smiles.  "Your welcome."  Then headed downstairs to study in the common room.  

A few days later…

"Miss Bradley.  Wait a moment."

I stop walking out the classroom.  Alex glances back, then continues down the hallway.  They were the last ones out of Potions.

Watching my relative closely, I wonder what this is all about.  /Am I in trouble for leaving the petition outside the Slytherin Common Room?/  When he didn't say anything, I speak, "Yes, Professor?"

Arms crossed, he glared down at me.  /Almost seems like he's about to start growling./  I would of found the stance funny on any other person.  Not on Snape.

"Clearly, my warning to you has been disregarded.  Already you have gotten yourself into a predicament," he sneers.

Smiling nervously, I say, "I'm not sure what you mean, sir."

If possible, his glare increases.  "I find that extremely doubtful.  The only question I have for you is how."

"How?"  Surely my voice sounded innocent.

"How did you find the entrance to Slytherin?  Do not evade the question."

My stomach tightens, a symptom of guilt.  /Damn it.  I didn't think of this.  No one is suppose to know about my abilities.  What do I say?  Hmm, let's try avoidance./

"Why would I want to know where Slytherin is, sir?"

"Don't mock me, girl.  I found that parchment scrap of yours outside the entry.  Fortunately for you none of the students stepped across it."

Of course, I had already figured out what he was talking about.  After all, creeping about in the dungeons wasn't something I imagined myself doing.  So soon, that is.   

I had trailed my hand along the wall as I walked the dungoens.  Most of the time feeling nothing but the clammy cold stone walls.  At times I had stopped and frowned in confusion.  When I decided that spot wasn't the enterance, I'd continue searching.  

Finally I found it in an out of the way corridor.  The energy there was strong.  Only the Potions classroom was stronger.  So I placed the new petition on the floor by the entry hoping some curious Slytherin would pick it up.  This time, however, I had the petition charmed to be nearly indestructible thanks to Professor Flitwick.  

If any of the Slytherins were brave enough to sign the Petition they could.  Now I only had to worry about their reactions.  They would no doubt be wondering how I managed to drop the petition there, right where their common room is located.  After all, which Slytherin would tell that secret or however could a first year find out on her own? 

I had not accounted for Snape finding it first.  After musing a moment, I finally ask, "None of them saw or signed it?"

He smiles grimly.  She practically admitted placing it.  Not that it wasn't an easy guess.  However, how she found it was the real question.

"I did not say that.  A few signed.  I doubt their costumes would have anything to do with Muggles.  Now, answer the question."

A sigh escapes me as I look away.  I didn't want to lie, but couldn't tell him the truth.  Not yet.  It seems that he doesn't know that Mom married a psychic after all.

"I'm sorry, sir.  It's not something I'm allowed to explain.  All I can say is that it is a family secret."

He looks angry and disappointed with her.  "I am family and I do not know how you were able to discover the location."

/Did I hurt his feelings?/  I grimace a bit, then say, "My Dad's family."  

"They are Muggles!  How could they possibly find their way around here?  They wouldn't even be able to see Hogwarts," he voices quite loudly.  

I didn't say anything, I couldn't.  Professor Snape stared at her probably hoping she'd crack under his inspection.  When it became obvious to him that I wouldn't speak, he growls in frustration.

"You may leave.  Fifteen points from Ravenclaw."  He dismisses her.

She nods jerkily.  The points hurt, but not as much as the disappointment I felt come off him.  

"Yes, sir.  And thanks.  For the petition, I mean.  If I could tell you I would, but I promised Dad I wouldn't.  Ah, leaving now.  See you next class?" I ramble before starting towards the exit.

A curt nod from him and a fleeting smile from me later, I left.

Authors Note  (Read this please):

Again sorry for the late delivery.  What can I say?  Yeah, I tend to be a procrastinator, but this is a little too much for that excuse.  Truth is some bad things were happening in my family.  Yep, a little soap opera of my own little sphere of influence.  Oh, and this fall, we'll be moving to Florida.  So, busy times ahead.

On a brighter note - future plans:  I received some inspiration.  Some plot problems were been bugging me have now been solved.  Never fear, I not changing any of the plot already planned.  As I've said before.  This will be a series.  The problems I'm talking about were what to happen in Jessica's sixth and seventh year.  Let me just tell you this.  It's a dozy.  I got excited just imagining it.  Lots of action.  The events also fit very well with both the Potterverse and in the Psychic realm.  Now if only we can get there.  

Immediate happenings:  The next few posts aren't going to be big on the action folks.  Expect detective work at solving the mystery.  

Next Update:  I have the next chapter already written out.  At first it was a continuation to this one, but it turned out to be too long.  I am also wondering how many people are still reading this story.

Therefore, I** will only post the next chapter when I get at least 4 reviews.**  I want to know what you think of this story, your guesses about where it's heading, and any constructive criticism you may have.  This far in, I might as well tell you all that this is my first fanfic story.  I love the plot I have but would feel better knowing if any of you like it as well.

Reviews make the muses happy.  So, Review please.

PS:  I wrote another story.  No original characters.  Tom/Ginny fic called Save Me.  Interested?  I may or may not continue it.  As it is, I'm happy with it.


	17. Party Time

Title: Designated Harbinger – Secrets Chapter 17: Party Time

Author: LiaRating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. No money is being made from this story. My plot and original characters are mine. Do I need to go on?

Reviewer Response:

Psyfan- Thanks for the review. I like Jessica too. Her psychic powers will be developing over the next few years. This year will be mostly about psychmetery and learning to move objects. Over Christmas, she'll be having a very different lesson. 

Madam- Interesting review. I know that my spelling isn't the greatest, but it must be decent if you read it this far. The books have a fantastic plot, so I don't want to tamper with Rowlings creation too much. Hopefully, I've kept her vision intact.

Silver-girl1- Hey, it's nice to see ya again. I'm not sure if I made it clear, but I tried to keep Snape in character. My reasoning for his behavior here is that he is tired of secrets. If I was him, I would too. So, Snape's disappointed that yet another set of lies and secrets are being again a part of his life. Does that make sense? If other people don't like how I wrote him, tough. Snape is human with feelings. He just doesn't show them. I kinda hinted at what she likes and hangs out with. Jessica likes Transfiguration best. Her main friends at school this year are Alex, Carol, and Zoey. Some of the others are friends of her friends. The ghost plotline inspired me to wrap up a plot hole in this story. Plus, it shows how psychics and wizards sometimes see things differently. I'll try to check dates.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Disguises and deceptions. Are they both one and the same? If you are in disguise, does that mean you are to deceive? It's all a matter of perspective. Or, perhaps, that's motive. Whatever it is, both have one thing that's clear. You are not as you appear.

****************************************************

Later that week the news came out that people had the option of either wearing their robes or costumes to the Halloween Party. From the amount of talk going around the tables it appeared little more than half were planning on dressing up.

Some of the younger students received packages from home while older students combined their skills of shopping, imagination, and magic for their outfits. Third years and up were fortunate enough to have a Hogsmeade weekend the week before Halloween.

Soon enough time past and the holiday arrived. 

"Come on, Carol! Let me look at you." Jessica madly hopped around, waiting for her to come out of the loo.

"Hold your broom, Jess. I'll be out in a moment." Carol's voiced sounded muffled from the other side of the door.

Jessica huffed and sat down on her bed. She started to fiddle with her ears nervously. Helen giggled from her area of the room.

Rolling her eyes at her friend, she continued to play with her long ears, this time standing in front of the mirror that hung inside the door of her armoire. "Whatcha think Miss Hood?"

Helen cleaned her glasses off with the edge of her bed curtains then looked Jessica up and down. With a small smile, she said, "No. Still not scary. Where'd you place your carrot?"

Shrugging, Jess replied, "Under my bed last time I checked. Sassy seems to think it's her new toy." She smiled then shook her head. "Anyway…how many people do you think will recognize the phrase 'What's up, doc?"

"About the same number that will guess what my red cape and picnic basket means. Fewer, perhaps." Helen looked at the door to the loo, sighed, and then turned back towards Jessica. "Shall I call you Bugs or Bunny tonight?"

Another's voice interrupted them. "How about Crazy Rabbit?" Carol glares at the two girls waiting on her.

Jessica and Helen bite back their laughter and exchange it for an admiring look.

Carol frowned. "That bad?" She rushes to a mirror.

"No, you look that good! Very good," exclaims Helen.

Jessica agreed. It wasn't an outrageous costume, but it suited her. Carol had been one of the hardest to convince into wearing a costume. Finally they'd gotten her to wear something in between a fairy and a fairy godmother.

"Are you certain?" Carol asked, not feeling very comfortable in the outfit.

"Doll, it's you to a T." Jessica received an odd look, but smiled. "With your hair and eyes combined with the dress, tiara, wings and wand…."

"Well, it's simply lovely." Helen added.

"Yeah. You look nothing like a bookworm now." Jessica said, and then dodged a pillow. She laughed.

"Just kidding. Me, the kidder, remember? Now come on, Alex is waiting down in the common room. The other girls have already left. We were waiting on you, you slowpoke."

Carol growled something unladylike under her breath, but went to the door. Helen followed close behind. Jessica, for her part, beamed. She hops madly once again off the bed and through the door only to dash back in, grab her carrot, and rush back out. 

Jessica whistled when she saw Alex and Seth in the common room. "Damn Alex. Where did you get that? Who did your makeup?"

Alex shrugged. It was hard to judge his expression because of the face paint. On his face were wavy stripes in shades of gray ranging from white to black. His costume consisted of a similar pattern.

"My brother and Dad helped me get it. They're military. I did the paint." He said then looked away uncomfortably.

Jessica decided against pushing… for now. Carol was gaping at his military fatigues. Helen nudged her, bringing her back to reality enough to glare in retaliation. 

"Great costume, Alex. You are all starting to make me feel underdressed," Helen said looking at all of them as a group. Seth was dressed as a famous wizard. Although, who, she couldn't guess.

"Interesting. Seth, I approve. Alberic Grunnion?" said Carol.

Everyone looked at Carol. Seth surprised; the rest of them, confused. She blushed and muttered, "Never mind. Ready, then? Let's go!" and headed for the door.

"Alberic Grunnion?" Helen whispered, following behind Carol.

"Don't ask me! It must be a wizard thing." Jessica responded back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I gazed from my seat on the Slytherin-Ravenclaw side of the Great Hall. The tables had been pushed as far against the walls as possible. Unfortunately, this left Ravenclaw pushed up next to the Slytherins. 

Normally this wouldn't have been such a big deal. Tonight, however, it was. See, since I started the petition, I was able to recruit most of them into wearing costumes. Two fifth years had already argued before the fight was broken up by a perfect. Only a small group of Slytherins chose to dress up. Surprisingly, three of them were from my year. After that scene with Raul, I doubted any would try.

The area in the middle of the hall became an informal dancehall and a common area for the students from all houses to mingle. The dancing skeletons centered themselves around there. Every once and a while one would wander off towards a table. A perfect or professor would run up and turn them back before they crash into a table. Blazing torches and humongous jack o' lanterns floated overhead providing light. 

I danced with Helen before coming back to rest. Helen was still out there talking pleasantly with Melia. I didn't like her much, but Helen seemed like she was having fun. 

On the other side of the hall were mostly Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs. As I looked over there, Zoey noticed me and waved me over. She was talking with Chloe and a few older students.

"Jess! Having fun? Guess who we are." She put her arm around Chloe. Both of them were wearing colorful yellow robes.

"Uh, okay. Quidditch players. Sorry, no idea what team."

Chloe shrugged off Zoey's arm. "That's alright. We are Catriona and Meghan McCormack of the Pride of Portree."

"Oh, cool! Who?"

A nearby older witch laughed. "Not a fan? I'm Katie. This brat's older sis." She pointed to Chloe. I had no clue what she was dressed as. Her outfit was a red dress; her fingernails were like long sharp claws. Some kind of charm must have been used on her teeth because they were all sharpened to points.

I smiled. "Nice to meet ya. I grew up in America, so mostly Muggle environment for me. What are you?"

"I'm a Keres tonight. There's no blood being served here, so I'll have to make do." Katie grins evilly. /Well, I guess that explains the teeth./

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course when she heard, she wanted to come as a monster. She even got Fred and George to help her with the costume. Oh, Kat, this is Jessica Bradley from Ravenclaw."

"Oh? The blokes were wondering who you were. Why aren't you in Gryffindor?" Katie started to look around the room. Though for who, I didn't know.

"Duh…I'm smart. Plus, the hat said that my mouth was big enough already. I guess it didn't want to create a monster."

"Speaking of monsters, what kind of costume is that? A rabbit, Jess?" Zoey asked.

"Hey, I'm Bugs. Well, sort of. There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Sure." Zoey and Chloe said simultaneously.

Figuring that Katie was a Gryffindor, I asked, "Have you seen Ginny?"

"You know Ginny?" Katie sounded surprised.

I nodded. Chloe and Zoey looked amused. /I'm not a den mother, right? I hope not./

"Well…She was here earlier. Might still be around. How do you know her?" Katie sounded a little confused. /Why wouldn't I know her?/

Zoey explained, " We all met up on the train. Then she kind of drifted away. Haven't talked to her in a month."

"Oh, well. I know that Fred and George said that she's been tired lately. They think its homesickness. When she's not resting, she studies, reads, or writes a lot. If you find her let her know I'm looking for the twins. I can't seem to find them." 

Katie sighs. "I smell another prank. Watch out. You're targets. Not even Gryffindors are safe with those two." She smiles and walks off towards the Gryffindor table. 

"So, Zoë and Clo. Did you see Alex's outfit? It's awesome."

They shake their heads no, so I try to spot him. It's difficult because the camouflage makes him blend in against the castle's walls. 

"Let's try to find the others. I can't describe it for you. You'll just have to see it. Oh, and I got Carol into one too."

They spot Ginny as they walk towards the common area. She is moving in between the hag, a Vulcan, and a fairy. I turn to go towards her. 

/Something's wrong./ I focus on seeing her aura colors. They are bright sienna, a large amount of gray, and viridian. At least that's what I think I see. Something must be bothering her, but what? A ballerina and a vampire walk right into my line of sight, obstructing my view. Shaking my head, I take note that she was headed for the door.

"Jess! There's Carol! What is she? However did you guys convince her to wear that?" Zoey says.

"Hmm?"

"Was that Ginny? She looks tired. Kat must have been right. It looks like she's going back to her house." Chloe says thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Carol took major negotiations. Hey, is that a Jedi?" I ask them.

"What's a Jedi?" Both of them question.

I grin, then explain what a Jedi Knight is and the meaning of Star Wars. By the time I finished, we had found Carol, Alex, and Helen at the Ravenclaw table. They were trying to stop Helen from laughing. It seems that she had drunk some spiked punch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"See you tomorrow on the lawn?" I call out over the noise of the other students as we walk down the hallway. The professors and perfects had rounded them up and out of the Great Hall. Everyone was now going back to his or her house.

"Definitely. I still wish we could bring our own brooms," Chloe says pushing back a blond loch away from her face.

Zoey gives her a sympathetic look. "I know, Clo. It isn't fair."

"Actually, in a way, it is fair. After all, none of the other first years were allowed brooms," Carol states. We all stare at her until deciding to ignore the comment. 

Zoey looks at her sadly before she says, "Here's our turn. Remember tomorrow at ten." 

"Check. G'night!" I wave as she and Chloe walk through the crowd to the stairs opposite of us.

Up the stairs and a short time later, students stopped short. Noise decreased among them. Instead of talk, whispers were exchanged. 

"Hey! What's going on?" Jessica stood on her toes trying to see.

Carol shakes her head and whispers to a nearby Hufflepuff.

"Hey! Watch it!" A slightly larger figure had forced his way between them. She rubs her shoulder.

"Who was that?" Carol glares at his back. The boy continues to push to the front of the crowd. /Well at least Carol doesn't look dazed anymore. What's going on?/

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy shouted. 

Jessica starts, recognizing him as the boy who'd shouldered by them, and looks at Carol. She looks pale and frightened. Confused, Jessica overhears two students murmuring about a bloody message and a dead cat. Then she looks questionably at Carol, and receives a shaky nod.

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Argus Filch comes shouldering his way through the crowd. This time, Carol and Jessica are fortunate not to be in his path.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

/Oh, my. His cat! Makes me feel sorry for him, even though he's a meanie. I would hate to have anything happen to my Sassy./

"You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll…"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived, followed by a number of the teachers. 

"Who was Argus threatening to kill?" Jessica whispers to Carol. 

"Harry Potter, Hermionie Granger, and that Weasley friend of theirs. I forget his name," she whispers back as Dumbledore talks to Filch and that prat Lockhart.

The silent crowd parts to let them pass. McGonagall, Snape, and Lockhart follow Filch, Granger, Weasley, Potter, and Dumbledore.

Jessica leans forward and stares intently as the three students pass. Carol pulls her arm, trying to get her attention. Jessica shakes her head, looks less dazed, but terribly confused.

/It doesn't make sense. None of them could have done it. Unless I'm reading their auras wrong… But that's not possible. Auras can't lie! /

*********

AN: Hello again. Sorry for the late update. I had most of this typed, but then had some computer problems. Then other events happened in lives that were more important than this story. Obligations to my family

My parents just retired and needed help organizing and searching for a new home.

My father discovered that he needed to have heart surgery. For a time we didn't think he'd survive it. He has now been in the hospital for half a month and is estimated to spend the rest of the month there as well. We have been going there to see him every day. (Needless to say moving plans are on hold now. After we had already put a bid on a house in Florida.)

My brother and his wife have delivered their first child (my first niece). She is a beautiful little girl. However her head was too large for her mother's body and so a C-section was performed. My mother and I drove to visit them the next day. Then drove back that same night because my father was listed in critical, yet stable condition.

So, you can see that my life has been an exhausting series of ups and downs lately. It is all very tiring. Wish me better luck. I'll try not to be so late again, but that's life.


	18. Scouting Sources

Designated Harbinger - Secrets PG-13 Chapter 18 - Scouting Sources  
  
Why is it that whenever it is somewhat peaceful, something has to mess it up? I wonder about that at times. Do you? Just recently events in my life were flowing smoothly. Then comes the flood. The rapids and currents have since then settled. But I must wonder.what is going on beneath the surface? And when will the water overtake me once again?  
  
************  
  
/ Come on. Someone talk. Please. /  
  
The next morning everyone was still walking dazed. The silence was getting on my nerves. Even gossip was better than this fear that covered the school. Breakfast consisted of whispers and furtive glances towards the Gryffindor table. The famous trio avoided eye contact. Throughout the day, we waited and watched, for something to happen.  
  
Carol was the first to speak of the incident. The rest of us were distractedly studying transfiguration while she was looking for some books. Not so unusual, for Carol always had some sort of book in her hands.  
  
"I can't find that stupid book," says Carol as she sat down and opened her transfiguration tome with undue force.  
  
"What book?" Helen asks curiously. The rest of us looked at Carol.  
  
"Hogwart's: A History. Dane told me that he remembers the book mentioning the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
/ Oh. That explains everything. Carol hates not knowing something. / "It would. It's enormous enough," Jessica mutters, focusing back on her notes.  
  
"You've read it?" Carol's eyes brighten. She leans forward.  
  
Jessica looks up and notices that the study group is watching her. Waiting for some grand secret to tell them.  
  
"Uh, yeah? Don't recall anything about the Chambers of Secrets though. Of course the thing weighs ten pounds, so no, I didn't read it all."  
  
Disappointed, they start reading again. Alex shrugs. Carol, on the other hand, looks irritated.  
  
"Do you.do you think that it's true? That Harry Potter and them killed Mrs. Norris." Helen whispers.  
  
"No way. Besides, rumor is that the darn cat's paralyzed, not dead." / Helen looks really nervous. Still, I could tell it wasn't dead. /  
  
Again, they stare at Jess. She shrugs. / What? It just can't be them. Of course they don't know why I'm so confident. /  
  
"Right. It can't be Harry Potter. And I doubt that his friends did it either. It doesn't fit. Harry's not cruel enough." Alex dips his quill into some ink and continues writing notes.  
  
"I don't know. He could be." Seth said, then adds when he notices the incredulous looks, "Well, he could! Remember what they said about last year. About him fighting someone who wanted to steal the Philosopher's Stone. And he did kill You Know Who."  
  
"HE WAS A BABY. That couldn't have been a conscious act. No one really knows what happened that night." / I can't believe he could even think that! /  
  
"The Philosopher's Stone, was that it? How could he defeat someone for that? He's only a year older than us." Helen says and wipes her glasses nervously.  
  
We all look at each other. / They look as confused and unnerved as I feel. /  
  
Three older students walking by their table eye them. Their whispered conversation was gaining attention. Jessica rolls her eyes and reads over her Transfiguration notes.  
  
"I wish I could find that book. What we need is more information." Carol says. She sits up straighter so she isn't leaning over the table.  
  
"If it's that important to you Carol, you can borrow mine." Jessica looks up when no one answers back. "What!"  
  
"You own Hogwarts: AHistory. Why didn't you tell me!" / Opps, Carol looks upset with me. /  
  
"I thought you knew. What do you think that thing I use as a doorstop is?"  
  
Now she looks really upset.  
  
Alex starts laughing; "You use the book as a doorstop?"  
  
Jessica sticks out her tongue at them. "So, what! I did say the stupid book was heavy enough."  
  
Carol still looks mad. / Or maybe peeved would be a better word. / Helen's trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Then let's go back to the common room and look at it!" Seth starts gathering his books and notes together.  
  
"What! Now? We're supposed to be studying." / Do we really have to do this? We could be worrying ourselves over nothing. /  
  
"Yes, now you bloody twit. I swear, all this time we've been talking and you're keeping the book as a bloody door stop," Carol stands up.  
  
"Oh, all right. Let's all march up there. I can't believe this." Jessica wines.  
  
"Me either," mutters Carol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We all waited as Carol flipped through the book. The corner they were in was a small quiet one. There were some curious looks, but once they saw our books and notebooks, they left us alone. Ravenclaws know better than to interrupt a study session.  
  
"Legends of Hogwarts. Here it is, The Chamber of Secrets," Carol said just loud for us to hear.  
  
Helen, Alex, and Jessica move in closer to hear better. Seth set his books down to move next to Carol so he could read over her shoulder. Carol glared mildly at him, then starts reading aloud,"  
  
"The Legend of the Chamber of Secrets has its roots centered around  
the school's founding. Each of the Hogwarts Four adopted a set of  
students for their house, which became tradition. (See Hogwarts: A  
Founding, pg 546)  
  
For this period the school was the size of a large manor house. Over  
the scores of years, thanks to Rowena Ravenclaw (See Founders: Rowena  
Ravenclaw, pg 220), the school expanded and adapted to the  
requirements of the students as well as disguising its view from  
Muggle detection. In modern times, Hogwarts appears to us as a  
rambling, complicated, diverse combination of buildings of varying  
styles and architecture held together by it's innate magic. (See  
Hogwarts: A Structure, pg 132)  
  
Before the differences between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin  
(See Founders: Godric Gryffindor, pg 130 and Founders: Salazar  
Slytherin, pg 269) became serious, each of the founders worked  
together in a spirit of cooperation and compromise. According to the  
legend, Slytherin and Gryffindor argued over whether to allow Muggle-  
born students into Hogwarts. When Gryffindor apparently won, Slytherin  
left the school, but not before building the Chamber.  
  
Salazar Slytherin supposedly built a secret chamber somewhere in  
Hogwarts that only his true heir would be able to open. This chamber,  
called The Chamber of Secrets, contains a monster that will finish his  
"noble purpose" of killing all the Muggle-born students at Hogwarts.  
  
Throughout the wizarding world the name Slytherin no longer exists.  
The reason for this is the possibility that the family changed their  
name to avoid prosecution or lost it through intermarriage. The  
paucity of written records during this time period makes this  
conjecture impossible to prove.  
  
Rumors of the creature abound, yet, since no attacks were reported  
this produced doubts that such a chamber exists. Over the centuries,  
many great witches and wizard searched for the Chamber but none found  
it. Eventually, the whole incident was assumed to be purely fiction."  
  
"Wow," Jessica says ending the silence.  
  
Carol nods gravely, closing the book.  
  
"I don't like this.I don't like this at all," Alex mutters.  
  
"A monster," Helen drawls.  
  
"Well, I always did imagine Salazar Slytherin was a slimy bastard," Carol spits out. Eyes cold.  
  
"Oh, that's harsh Carol. True perhaps, but harsh" Jessica commented.  
  
They were all silent for a moment  
  
"So.what now?" Helen pipes up.  
  
"Research," suggests Alex.  
  
"And a list of suspects" Carol muses.  
  
"Check the corridor for clues" Jessica added.  
  
Carol shakes her head. "The professors would have been through that already"  
  
"Yeah, but I doubt they would tell us what they found out," Jessica points.  
  
"The Gryfindor trio should be on the list." Seth speaks up for the first time.  
  
Alex and Jess glare at him until Carol agrees. "We can't rule out any possible suspects"  
  
"That'll be one long list," Alex says.  
  
"This whole event could be a prank" Carol suggests.  
  
"It could be," Helen says thoughtfully, "but who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy or some other Slytherin." Alex comments.  
  
Jess gives Alex a strange look. "Peeves"  
  
They know how Jess dislikes ghost but don't correct her. After all, she could be right.  
  
"The Weasly twins are known jokers" Seth  
  
"So should we start making that list? I mean, what should we do?" Helen  
  
"I'm not sure we should do anything." Seth whispers.  
  
"The point is.we don't have enough information yet. It could be a prank or something far more serious" Carol sums up.  
  
"Whatever it is, it certainly made the teachers nervous" Alex points out.  
  
"So we wait?" Seth questions hopefully.  
  
"And focus on our studying while keeping watch for more news." Alex  
  
"Hey, it's what we Ravenclaws do best, right!" Jess cheekily agrees.  
  
"That's not funny," Seth says  
  
"Who was joking?" Jess answers slyly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Filch had placed a chair at the scene, acting as a sentry. He'd hit you with a detention before you could blink, if any student stooped or walked down the hallway too loudly. It was a week before Jess could take a look around the corridor.  
  
They hadn't been the only ones puzzling over the mystery. A list of suspects and clues were informally posted in the Ravenclaw commonroom. Still, at week's end, events had settled down. No more incidents followed, so distractions and schoolwork diverted many away from detective work. Also, Quidditch season started that Saturday and many were looking forward to it.  
  
So why is Jessica sneaking out of the Great Hall during lunch? Though she agreed with Carol's reasoning, she knew that she might perhaps find out something others might miss (plus this could be a good way to try out her psychometry skills).  
  
Quickly walking, almost jogging, she reached the corridor. Then she shivered something that wasn't unusual for her. The entrance to Myrtle's bathroom was located nearby. Faded red letters adorned the wall. For some reason no matter how many times it was scrubbed clean the writing would appear back. Some type of spell perhaps? A warning? Or was it the material used that left such a hardy mark?  
  
Jessica looks around for any witnesses, then steps closer to the wall. Taking a few deep-cleansing breaths, she closed her eyes and readied herself to begin. A few moments later she reached out her left hand, fingers touching the letter 'P'.  
  
/Hope this works as well as my practices. / Then she concentrated and stretched her mind into the message.  
  
For a minute or two nothing happens. Slowly images form.  
  
Foggy thick black clouds surrounding a person. Feeling of lost.hatred. She shudders, flexes her hand so her palm is resting on the letter also.  
  
A teenager in shades of gray, surrounded by black bars. No, not a boy. Feels like a man, an angry, confused man.such hatred. And old, yet not. Her hand shakes.  
  
She backs away from the wall, hand falling to her side. Brow wet with sweat, she takes a deep breath and wipes. A sound from down the hall startles her just as the feeling of vertigo returns.  
  
Jessica's stomach turns over. / Oh. Darn it. Not now! /  
  
She runs into the nearest bathroom and into the closest stall. Most of her lunch ends up in the toilet. After gagging a few times, she flushes then stumbles out to the nearest sink.  
  
Shivering, Jessica turns on the water, splashes her face, and rinses her mouth out.  
  
"Eww. That didn't sound fun." The nasal voice sounds from behind her.  
  
"Ahh!" She yells, jumps, and spins around to see a ghost floating behind her.  
  
"Don't do that! And No, it wasn't fun," she says sarcastically.  
  
The ghost must have been a student cause she was still wearing her Hogwart's uniform robe. Huge transparent glasses covered her eyes and her lack hair appeared greasy. She looked affronted, sniffed, and started to say something.  
  
Jessica beat her first, asking, "You Myrtle?"  
  
She looks surprised. "Yes." she says a little more cheerfully. Then her eyes narrow.  
  
"Why? Have you been talking about me? Oh, yes, make fun of poor old dead Myrtle. She's just a ghost. Who cares if she has feelings? How would you like it if I made fun of you?"  
  
/ Great. Just what I need now. A morose ghost with self-esteem issues. / Jessica rolls her eyes.  
  
"Sorry," Jessica drawls sarcastically. Then she purposely ignores the ghost, turning to the mirror.  
  
As she straightens her hair, she says, "I've never been in here before. M' name's Jessica. And, well, I could stay and talk longer, but, as you can see, I'm not feeling well. I also need to go to my dorm room to get my books so I'll be to class on time."  
  
Then she quickly walks out, said a quick 'bye', leaving a silent annoyed ghost behind her.  
  
Jessica shudders and looks around the hallway once she's out the door. / Ugh. I'm glad that's over! Man, now I can't wait for this day to end. The sooner I can go to bed, the better. / 


	19. A very stressful day

Designated Harbinger: Secrets Chapter 19   
PG13 Author: Lia3   
Disclaimer: I don't own HP. The rest is mine.  
  
"We need to let it cool off gradually," she whispered.  
  
Carol pulled on her dragonhide gloves, then lifted the small cauldron off the fire. The potion was almost finished. All it needed now was to set for twenty-four hours.  
  
"Keep stirring"  
  
She nodded, carefully keeping herself as far from the potion as she dared while Carol transferred it to a protected cooling place.  
  
"Is class almost over yet?" She asked once they stopped moving, shivering now that they were away from the fire. The Potions classroom would only get colder since it was held in the dungeon. Next week was only the beginning of December.  
  
Carol glanced at Professor Snape to make sure he was still distracted by the Hufflepuffs, frowned, then checked the clock. "Still says to keep working."  
  
Jessica grimaced but didn't say anything else. No words were needed. Most students couldn't wait to get out of there, no matter how much they liked Potions. (Despite Professor Snape's best efforts to make the class as miserable as possible.)  
  
Soon the class was finished, the students gathered up their belongings, and left the dungeons in large groups. For the most part they were quiet. When they reached one of the dark passageways, some of them moved closer to the others. They had to pass this place before getting to the stairs.  
  
Helen shivered and moved closer to Alex. He didn't complain. They were getting used to this. Lately, Helen had been having a hard time at Hogwarts. She didn't sleep much. It showed around her eyes. Her best sleep came in their History class. All the students had no trouble napping in there.  
  
Events have been tense since the big Gryffindor-Slytherin grudge match. The game was brilliant but the very next day news came that Colin Creevy, first year Gryffindor, had been found frozen in a hallway. The Heir of Slytherin/ Chamber of Secrets myth seemed to have an element of truth after all.  
  
Since then Helen, Alex, and other muggleborn students had been careful not to go anywhere alone. An underground market for protective talismans and amulets had sprung up overnight. A lot of students wore them under their robes, causing many sneezes as they pass by. In other words, they stunk. Only the Slytherins seem to have no fear.  
  
They went through the dark hallway, following each other closely. Jessica looked around but didn't notice anything out of place. She was still getting used to feeling ghosts all over the place as well as the magic that flowed everywhere. Add in the emanations from her fellow studentsand she often felt overwhelmed. It was hard sometimes to filter through everything to find the more useful information she might need. Thankfully, her friends tolerated her occasional spaceiness. At least she wasn't that way all the time like Luna Lovegood who rarely talked to anyone.  
  
Splash  
  
"Ahhgh" Jessica screamed in a very high pitched sort of way. The other first years looked around wide-eyed in fear.  
  
Jessica stood shaking, teeth chattering as a cackling sounded above.  
  
Carol was the first to spot the poltergeist twisting around in the air, laughing. "Go away, Peeves"  
  
"He-he. Oh, the poor yank. Wah, wah. Barely Bradley Baby. Look! She needs a bath!" Peeves was still laughing it up, already looking for his next victim to prank. Jessica just happened to be one of his favorites.  
  
Glaring hard at the ghost, Carol's face began to turn red from anger.  
  
Jessica spoke up before Carol could provoke Peeves. "Leave it. He's not worth it. Anyway, I just have enough time to change as it is." Green goo, slime-like stuck to her hair and trailed slowly down her fingers as she tried to shake herself clean. In no time at all, Peeves had already sped off in search for more fun, no doubt.  
  
They continued up to the main hall before they had to separate. Along the way, she received quite a few strange looks. Once there the others didn't want to leave Jessica alone. For some reason ghosts and her just didn't get along. Beside no one wanted to be alone if they could help it. Hey, even some Ravenclaws wore protective, yet smelly amulets (not as much as the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors but still enough to be wary).  
  
"I'll walk you back." Alex said looking back in the direction Peeves had left.  
  
"Me too" Helen stepped forward.  
  
Carol sighed. "All right, hurry or you'll be late for class."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't need two bodyguards" Jessica muttered having given up on the slime for now.  
  
"Then I'll be your escort, okay? Helen can go with Carol." Alex said sarcastically. His eyes told Jessica that she wasn't leaving the hallway alone.  
  
"Sure" Jessica responded glumly. "Thanks for the offer, Hel."  
  
Helen quirked her lips up in a quick smile. Then she headed off after Carol.  
  
Thankfully for Jessica, the green goo washed off easily with soap. There were no side affects that she could feel. A check in a mirror, ruled out any abnormal physical changes. Mental and behavioral traits – same. She considered herself lucky. Peeves could and had done worse in the past.  
  
When she entered the common room, Alex was reading a book. 'Like many good Ravenclaws would do.' A few other students seem to be getting a head start on their homework. 'Cause they wouldn't wait to the last minute. That just isn't done. Well, at least that's what the other houses think. In what we like to call reality, there are Ravenclaws who get their work done at the last instant. We're just smart enough to get away with it.'  
  
Alex glanced up, saw her, and quickly put the book in his knapsack. She did get a glimpse of the cover, a very colorful one, unlike the many books you see at Hogwarts.  
  
"We gotta hurry," Alex said while getting his knapsack on.  
  
She patted hers; "I'm ready. So what book were you reading?"  
  
"Nothing you'd know, probably." Alex carefully watched his step going down the stairs. "Try me." Jessica smiled. 'I just know that's not a school book.'  
  
"Okay, then. It's sci-fi." He looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Cool! What kind?"  
  
"What?" Surprised at first, then shrugged. "Sorry, I'm not used to that. I got hassled last year. You know, for being a nerd."  
  
Jessica shook her head. "You're no nerd. And even if you were, you are Ravenclaw , so what? I happen to like sci-fi/fantasy books too. Haven't read any in a while though. Life here is strange enough."  
  
A silly smile flashed on Alex's face. "I really understand what you mean."  
  
Jessica sometimes didn't understand him. Sometimes, Alex acted funny and didn't take things seriously. Then other times, he'd be quiet, serious. His aura told her he was steady, down to earth, and of course smart. She could understand him downplaying his muggle background lately, but he never opened up or talked about his family. Not that he lied or anything. Just wouldn't volunteer information. But she liked him anyway.  
  
He talked about the book he was reading as they headed to class. As she was about to ask him a question, she stopped and looked around the hallway. Nothing appeared out of sorts. The lanterns were on, the stone walls in the same places they always were, but something was off.  
  
Alex stopped about ten paces away from her, noticing that she wasn't catching up. He turned, looked at her confusingly, and opened his mouth to ask her a question.  
  
Jessica's eyes widened. "Alex!" she screamed. Raising her arm so fast, her bag fell to the floor forgotten.  
  
He tried to turn, to see what upset her so. Instead he was pushed, forced ten feet down the hall. Landed on the floor, the stone tearing his skin on his hands. Dazed he looked up, saw Jessica staring at him. Then they both looked at the large rock shaking where he stood not a moment before.  
  
"Peeves," she spat then rushed where he lay. Jessica pushed the hair out of her face, examined his injuries, and then helped him stand up. "Are you okay. I was so worried. If I was a second later... Oh, did that hurt. Sorry. Well, you seem fine. Except for almost being crushed! Just shook up, some scrapes."  
  
"What! How?" The boy looked around uncertainly. Still confused. Jessica asked him if he wanted to see Madam Pompfy. He shook his head. "No. I don't understand."  
  
"That damned Poltergeist Peeves," she said the name as a curse, "was lingering around for another shot."  
  
Not believing, he shook his head and looked at her. "That I can see. But, that's not all. Is there? That rock should have seriously hurt me." He suddenly felt energized; he looked like he was having an epiphany. A moment when a puzzle piece arrives and you know soon the rest will fit.  
  
Jessica stared at him, then raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
He saw she was about to ask him something, but spoke first. "We have to tell Carol this. Maybe she'd know something, or where to research. He must have came out of no where and how did I end up that far away from you. Could this have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets? I didn't actually see Peeves...Did someone here your warning? It happened so fast. Was that an episode of accidental magic, wandless magic? Wicked."  
  
"And Whoa. Slow down Alex. You're babbling." Her face was colorless. She swallowed hard. "You can't tell anyone," she said softly. "What! This could be important. Think about it, Jess. If it was you, then this is big. I bet you could learn how to control it. Think about how powerful you'd have to be. If it wasn't you, we still need to know what caused that."  
  
"No, no, no, no. Alex, calm down." She sighed. "I know what happened. I pushed you out of the way. We can't talk about it all here. Look, uh, tonight I'll explain. Just don't tell the others. Please. Not yet at least."  
  
His face closed down. "Why wait?"  
  
She turned her face away from him, took a deep breath, then said, "We're both stressed, probably not thinking clearly. I'm tired. It's been a rough day and it's not even over yet. Carol will ask a bizillion questions. Plus, we still have to get to class."  
  
"All right. Leave dinner early. We'll talk then."  
  
"Okay" It was the best she could hope for.  
  
They silently walked to class, barely making it on time. When Carol asked about his scrapes, he told her he fell rushing to class. 


End file.
